Birth By Sleep: Mario's Journey
by CharlieCharly18
Summary: How Mario got his Keyblade? In his journey, now he must protect the worlds from the beings called Unversed. Now that Vanitas and Sir Grodus joined forces they will release the Shadow Queen. Starlow joins to the plumber for get info of the enemies. And points the origin of Xehanort and how he messed in the order of the worlds.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Nintendo or Square Enix content. This happens before to the events of Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2 (including the Chain of Memories and 358/2 days) with the characters from Nintendo and some third-party companies, like Sonic. In honor of the legacy of KingdomKey23._

* * *

CHAPTER 1 – PROLOGUE

The Quest Starts.

_***LUMA'S THEME (SUPER MARIO GALAXY)***_

Everything started when two babies brought by stork felled in a place called Yoshi's Islands and were separated from each other, the dinosaurs called Yoshi decided help at the baby with the red cap, they passed much obstacles and malicious enemies, the last enemy was Bowser, when he was defeated the green Yoshi and the baby continued and they found the stork tied with other baby with green cap, soon the two babies were returned with their respective parents. Thanks to the kindness of the dinosaurs, the babies could live their happy lives.

_***SUPER MARIO GALAXY 2 – MAIN THEME (TRAILER ARRANGEMENT)***_

This is the story of the Super Mario Brothers begins, and the years passed, the Super Mario Brothers, Mario and Luigi, residents from the Mushroom Kingdom, they also were called plumbers, but Mario's life changed forever when he rescued the Princess Peach from the claws from Bowser and the Koopa Tribe. The Mario Brothers got much friends in their travels and they have a lot of combat skills and they defeated a lot of powerful enemies. But no matter how many plans Bowser has, Mario always wins, saves the day and rescue the princess. Mario always count with Luigi, the Princess Peach, Yoshi and the rest of his friends. For many times, the Mushroom Kingdom were safe from Bowser, soon he got the Keyblade and new friends from other worlds and they saved the omniverse from Ansem, Apocalymon, the Dark Chaos Masters, Xemnas, the Organization XIII and finally Metallix and his Meta Demons.

_***ENDS***_

Everything started when a darkness from another world starts to endanger the order of other worlds, including his home. This started when Mario has a weird dream.

* * *

_Station of Awakening_

_***DIVE INTO HEART***_

Mario was falling, his overalls and cap is red color and the shirt is blue color. The plumber lands in a giant circular platform with the picture of the Princess Peach and the Toads residents from Mushroom Kingdom.

"What is this? Why the princess is in this glass platform?" Mario asked at himself.

_Your world is not the only in grave danger._

"What!?" Mario exclaimed.

_There are other worlds beyond of this._

"More worlds?" Mario asked in confusion.

_First you need to choose a power that you seek._

Then, a shield, a staff and a sword appeared in every pedestal. Then the red plumber comes to the pedestal with the sword.

_The power of the warrior…_

_Invincible Courage…_

_A sword of terrible destruction…_

_Is this the power that you seek?_

'What it is talking about? Even if I have a sword, I'm always bring the peace to my home.' Mario though and he nods, he grabs the sword and disappeared from his hand.

_Your path is set…_

_Now what will you give up in return?_

Mario looked at the shield and grabbed it.

_The power of the guardian…_

_Kindness to aid friends…_

_A shield to repel all…_

_You give up this power?_

'The shield and the sword resembles balance.' Mario though and nodded, then the shield disappears.

_Now you have the power of the warrior…_

_You given the power of the guardian…_

_Is this the path you seek?_

Mario nodded, confirming. Then a block appeared in mid-air, he jumps whacking the cube and a sword shaped like key appeared, it was blue with a yellow star, then Mario grabbed it.

_Now you got the sacred weapon, the Keyblade…_

"A Keyblade?" Mario said confused and watching his weapon.

_You must start a new journey through other worlds…_

Then stairs appeared, Mario goes up and he found another platform about the boy called Ventus.

_You must defend the worlds from them…_

"Who?" Mario said and suddenly creatures similar at the Heartless appeared, but they're blue and has red eyes. "What is those creatures!?"

The creatures don't say any word and they start to attack Mario, but Mario could defense himself using his Keyblade and he starts to attack at the monsters until destroy them all.

_I must admit that you have nice combat skills…_

_But this is serious…_

_Are you ready for start your journey…?_

"I'm always ready for everything." Mario said nodding.

_Then good luck, you will need it…_

Then a flash of light covered him.

_***ENDS***_

* * *

_Mario Brothers' House_

Mario woke up from his bed. He sees that everything is okay, including his brother and a green baby dinosaur sleeping in a bed for dogs. Then he comes to his brother who was sleeping. It was nearly dawn.

"Luigi…" Mario called him.

"Oh…? Mario…? What's wrong?" Luigi asked drowsy and yawns.

"I had a weird dream about something dark and dangerous coming to my home and other worlds too." Mario said.

"Really? Perhaps, only was a dream…" Luigi said as he returns to sleep.

"This is serious, Luigi!" Mario said.

"Oh!? Ok, I understood." Luigi exclaimed and woke up. "But first I must get dressed and have the breakfast, please."

"Okay-do-key." Mario said nodding.

"Yoshi, wake up." Luigi said waking up at the green dinosaur.

"Why Mama Luigi is waking up Yoshi about his dream of food?" Yoshi asked with a yawn.

"Don't worry kid, today we'll have the breakfast at this hour of the morning." Luigi said.

"Yoshi waits that Luigi have something delicious." Yoshi said licking his lips.

Mario and Luigi got dressed at their outfits, Mario has the outfit like in his dream, the outfit from Luigi is a green overalls and cap and has a blue shirt. Meanwhile, they were having the breakfast, Mario say something about the Keyblade making spat the coffee from Luigi's mouth.

"Key-what!?" Luigi said dumbfounded.

"Keyblade, a sword shaped like a key." Mario explained as he tries to summon and appeared in his hand.

"Wow! Surprising sausages! I never expected that the Legend of the Keyblade was true." Luigi said.

"Luigi, your breakfast?" Mario said pointing at his plate. Then Luigi turns and saw Yoshi licking his lips.

"Oh… Not again." Luigi complained.

* * *

_Mushroom Kingdom Fields_

The Mario Brothers start to walk through the fields, Luigi was carrying Yoshi in his back.

"Where are we going Mario?" Luigi asked him.

"We are going to the Star Haven." Mario replied.

"Okay." Luigi said. Then they continued in their track.

* * *

_Toad Town_

The Mario Brothers passed by Toad Town.

* * *

_Peach Castle_

They passed by the castle too, then the same monsters from the dream of Mario appeared.

"Freaky Fettucine!" Luigi exclaimed.

"The same monsters from my dream!" Mario said summoning his Keyblade.

"Those monsters are working for Bowser?" Yoshi said clinging to Luigi.

"I don't think so, I noticed that they came from other world." Mario said.

Then Mario used common slashes with his Keyblade and by unknown reason he can manage the Keyblade. Other creature like round spherical worms with red purple color appeared and has symbol like unversed diamond.

"Hey, it's a wiggler." Yoshi said pointing at the worms.

"First rare blue monsters and now red purple worms." Luigi said.

"Yoshi wants eat the wigglers!" Yoshi said, he uses his tongue, like the chameleons, for eat every monster like caterpillar without problems. The last monster was destroyed by Mario.

"That was easy." Mario said.

"Excuse me." A female voice said. The voice came from Starlow who goes flying to them. "You are the Mario Brothers, right?"

"Yeah, that's right." Mario said.

"My name is Yoshi." Yoshi said.

"But who are you?" Luigi asked her.

"My name is Starlow, I was looking for you to go to the Star Haven. Please, follow me." Starlow said as she goes, then Mario and Luigi followed her.

* * *

_Star Haven_

They arrived at the Star Haven.

"Somethings never changed in this place." Mario said.

"Yeah." Luigi nodded.

Then in a flash, a woman similar at the princess peach appeared, his dress is color white blue and has a silver crown.

"Is that the Princess Peach?" Yoshi asked.

"No, she is other person." Luigi said.

"I was expecting you, since Mario has the dream about the Keyblade." The woman said.

"How did you know about me!?" Mario exclaimed.

"It's okay, I'm not your enemy. My name is Rosalina. I watch over and protect the cosmos. To save the worlds from those beings called Unversed, you'll need the power to travel through space." Rosalina said.

"What is an Unversed?" Luigi asked.

"The Unversed are dark beings produced by the negativity, those who are not well-versed in their own existences." Rosalina explained and she summons a white creature like pillow with black eyes.

"Hiya." The white star said.

"This Luma can give you this power. I will entrust you with his care." Rosalina said.

The white Luma floats above Mario. He watched astonished as the Luma merged within him. Mario's gloves were now glowing.

"Mario, you now have the ability to spin." Rosalina explained, then she shows a ring like star. "This is Launch Star, that will allow you travel to other worlds too."

"I got it." Mario said grabbing the Launch Star Ring.

"And what about me?" Luigi asked.

"The Millennium Star is waiting you to train magic using the P3000." Rosalina told him.

"And what about Yoshi?" Yoshi asked.

"You will watch how Luigi is training." Rosalina said.

"Allow me go with you." Starlow said offering her help to Mario and he nods. Then she goes to Mario's pockets.

"Mario, those Unversed have stolen a Grand Star and the sarcophagus where is sealed the Shadow Queen, come to recover it. May your heart be your guiding key." Rosalina said as she slowly disappears.

"Alright, let's a go." Mario said as he prepares the Launch Star.

"Hey, good luck Mario." Luigi said and hugged him.

"Thanks, Luigi." Mario said returning the hug.

"Yoshi wish good luck to Mario." Yoshi said.

"Thanks, Yoshi." Mario said and pets him.

Then Mario used the Launch Star and goes flying to his next mission.

* * *

_Gateway to the Starry Sky_

Mario landed in a planet where resides a black hole in the core.

_***ENTER THE GALAXY (SUPER MARIO GALAXY)***_

"Here we go." Mario said. Starlow comes out.

"There was a Launch Star there, we must find the pieces." Starlow said. When Mario could find 3 fragments of the launch star, the Unversed appeared again.

"Oh! Not again!" Mario said summoning his Keyblade.

"Those monsters are called Flood Unversed, the most common type of those enemies." Starlow explained.

"And what about the Unversed like wiggler?" Mario asked.

"They're called Wiggler Unversed." Starlow said.

"Let's go!" Mario said and he slashed every Flood and Wiggler Unversed until destroy them all. Then he continues and found the last two launch star fragments. A little Star Launcher has formed, Mario takes it and goes flying in a planet like metallic UFO. Where the Unversed were waiting him.

"It seems that they are waiting us." Starlow said. Mario nods in agreement and he finished them without problems, by the superior part of the planet other Unversed appeared, it was like a giant turtle with blue color and purple shell with red spikes.

"That Unversed is bigger than the others." Mario said.

"That Unversed is called Spiked Turtletoad, when it gets puffed up, you get roughed up. Don't let swallow you." Starlow explained.

The Spiked Turtletoad roared and extend his tongue, by luck Mario avoided the attack and starts to attack at the monster, until it swings his tentacles and hit the plumber.

"Fire!" Mario creates a fireball from his hand and launches toward the enemy and destroyed the enemy. After the enemy was destroyed, three orbs appeared, one was red, blue and yellow. "What is those orbs?"

"Those orbs will allow you use elemental spells." Starlow said. Then Mario and grabbed them, his Keyblade shined red, blue and yellow.

_***ENDS***_

"Wow…" Mario said.

"Admiring your Keyblade." An unknown voice said.

"Who is there?" Mario asked turning and saw two persons. One was a boy with a black and red suit and a black helmet covering his face, there is a man in black robe and has a strange machine is the head and was holding a sarcophagus.

"So, you are the chosen by the Keyblade. My name is Sir Grodus." Sir Grodus introduced.

"So, you must be the people that have stolen the Grand Star and the sarcophagus where is sealed the Shadow Queen!" Mario said.

"Yes, that boy called Vanitas helped me to take the sarcophagus, but we can't find a vessel to resurrect the Shadow Queen." Sir Grodus said.

"Well, the Grand Star has the power for strengthen the Unversed too. Behold." The boy called Vanitas said as he snaps his fingers. In a poof of darkness, a giant top with red glowing eyes and spikes, color black and has purple neon color in the head, he has the Unversed logo in the head.

_***THE TUMBLING***_

"Destroy him!" Vanitas ordered as the monster like top comes to the plumber.

"Enjoy your Grand Star. We already have what we need." Sir Grodus said as he disappears in a black portal with Vanitas and brought the sarcophagus.

"No, you don't…" Mario said trying to follow them but the Unversed like giant top stopped him.

"Be careful, his name is Twister Top. He has hot spikes, jump first and hit him in the head and watch out with the electric fends." Starlow explained about the enemy and the battlefield.

The Unversed called Twister Top runs to hit Mario, but he rolled dodging it. Then he jumps and stomps him making disappear the glowing spikes and Mario took the chance to perform the star spin with the Keyblade and makes the enemy crash in the electric fence. The Twister Top recovered and summoned two Flood Unversed.

"More problems…" Mario sighed, and he easy defeated the Flood Unversed. The Twister Top tries to ram in the plumber, but he jumped and stomped him again and Mario performs a combo of four slashed and casted the Fire powered up with the Keyblade. When the Unversed he glowed totally in red color and got really mad.

"This is bad?" Mario asked in gulp.

"It's good too, because the enemy is near of its defeat but at the same time he gets upset." Starlow explained. Then the Twister Top starts to move in circles to confuse Mario.

"He is moving with nonstop!" Mario exclaimed.

"You can also use the Ice Spell with the Keyblade." Starlow said.

"Freeze!" Mario casted an ice sphere to the floor making slip the Twister Top.

"Now use the Thunder Spell!" Starlow said.

"Thunder!" Mario casted a lighting that which hits Twister Top and finished him.

_***ENDS***_

The Twister Top was having discharges and explodes, revealing the Grand Star stolen.

"This is my first big Unversed defeated." Mario said.

"But there will be more of them soon in your journey. Now grab the Grand Star." Starlow said. When Mario got the Grand Star, he made a victory pose, then they were transported to somewhere else.

* * *

_Millennium Star Loft_

Mario comes flying and landed in the loft of the Millennium Star who was waiting him. Then he bows in respect.

"Rosalina is grateful to recover the Grand Star." MS said.

"You're welcome. There are more problems?" Mario said.

MS sighed. "Mario… I cannot shake the feeling something terrible is about to transpire."

"Hmm?" Mario tilted his head in confusion.

"What is?" Starlow asked.

"Those monsters called the Unversed are invading the worlds. The Master Eraqus and his apprentices will stop the Unversed. Mario, the princesses of heart are in grave danger from the forces of darkness and the one feeds on negativity." MS said.

'Princesses of Heart? I heard about that before…' Mario though.

"This is the start of the Mark of Mastery. Now as Keyblade Wielder you must protect not only your world, that will include all the worlds, put in balance the light and darkness and defeat the Unversed. And when your quest is finished, you will be a true Keyblade Master. Are you ready for this?" MS said.

"I'm ready for everything." Mario said saluting.

"With the Luma and the Launch Star Ring you can travel to other worlds too. Now go and fulfill your duty." MS said.

"Yes, Master." Mario said and departs, Starlow follows him.

* * *

_Star Village_

Mario was in the Star Village.

"C'mon Starlow." Mario said as she goes in Mario's pockets. He summons a Launch Star and goes flying to the next world. Unknown for the plumber, the evil King Bowser Koopa watched him.

"With Mario out of my way. I will use the Star Rod to take the heart of the Princess Peach." Bowser smirked evilly.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Raring to Have a Quest

_Isle O'Hags: Spiral Mountain_

Mario was flying thought the space and landed in a mountain valley. Starlow comes out from Mario.

"There are Unversed in this place too. Be careful." Starlow warned him.

"I can feel the light of a pure heart princess too." Mario said.

Then Mario comes walking around the place, then Flood Unversed appeared in his way, including new ones like ravens.

"Those flying Unversed are called Archaven. Usually these foes keep in the air, but if you see their bodies glow red, be ready for a quick lunge." Starlow explained.

"Okay-do-key." Mario said as he summons his Keyblade.

The Floods attacked like ever do, Mario could finish them without problems, the Unversed like ravens attacked flying to the plumber, but he rolled dodging their attacks. Mario casted Thunder and paralyzed the Archaven by a while and with an Aerial Slam, he finished the enemies.

"Those enemies are worse than the Bowser troops." Mario said.

"There is a house near of this place." Starlow said.

Mario nods and goes to the house; he took the door, but nobody responds.

"Hello?" Mario asked.

"Nobody in house, someone attacked him. Try to unlock the door using your Keyblade." Starlow said. When Mario points to the door, a black mole popped out the ground, making them jump in surprise.

"Whoa!" Mario exclaimed.

"Hey! What are you doing Mr. Plumber?" The black mole asked.

"You nearly gave us a heart attack…!" Starlow said.

"Sorry for startle you both." The black mole said apologizing.

"No problem." Mario said nodding.

"Excuse me, Mr. Plumber. If you're looking Banjo & Kazooie with his sister Tooty, they are in the Click Clock Wood searching honey to prepare for hibernate in the winter season." The black mole said.

"Ok… But please call me Mario and she is my guide in my journey, her name is Starlow." Mario said.

"Hello. What's your name?" Starlow asked.

"My name is Bottles." Bottles introduced himself.

"You noticed that there are creatures called Unversed invading this place?" Mario asked.

"Unversed? Yes, lately those creatures are appearing and causing troubles, now I'm worried by Banjo and Tooty. I'll hope that they're okay." Bottles said.

"Don't worry, I'll search them. You must find a secure place." Mario said and Bottles nodded digging to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Starlow asked at the black mole.

"What are you waiting for? I'll help you two go at the Click Clock Wood." Bottles said.

"Really?" Mario asked.

"Banjo is my friend and you too. And the friends always helps to each other." Bottles said.

"Ok. Here we go." Mario said.

Then he and Starlow jumped to the hole created by Bottles.

* * *

_Click Clock Wood_

The plumber and the Star Sprite ended in zone where there is a big tree and there are a lot of orange leaves falling.

"This is the place. Now look for Banjo and Tooty before those Unversed hurt them." Bottles said.

Mario nodded and goes searching through the forest, in his track he found a yellow puzzle piece in the ground and grabbed it.

"What is that?" Mario asked.

"It seems a piece for a puzzle." Starlow replied.

"Whoa!" A voice exclaimed. When Mario turns to where is the sound, he found a bear in yellow pants and a blue backpack, he was holding a bear cub in his arms. They are surrounded by the Unversed, some of them are like bats with red eyes and others similar at the Big Body Heartless.

"They are in troubles!" Starlow exclaimed.

"Then let's go to help them!" Mario said coming to help. When a Flood Unversed tried to attack the bear siblings, Mario jumps and slashes him, finishing in the process.

"We're saved." A red bird said coming out the blue backpack.

"You three must be Banjo, Kazooie and Tooty. My name is Mario and she is Starlow." Mario introduced.

"Nice to meet you Mario. But how do you know about us?" Banjo said.

"Your friend Bottles told us about you three." Starlow said.

"Well, that explains all." Kazooie said.

"Now try to finish those weird monsters, I must protect my little sister Tooty from them." Banjo said.

"I need info about those new Unversed." Mario suggested.

"The Unversed in the ground are called Bruiser. Wait until one of these juggernauts lays down the hurt with its high-octane attacks. The Flying Unversed are called Axe Flapper, these baddies will launch razor-sharp gusts of wind at your faster than you can say his name." Starlow explained.

"Here I go." Mario summons his Keyblade.

The Bruisers tried to punch Mario, but he managed to dodge their attacks, he performs several slashes and finished them. When an Axe Flapper fires a gust, an explosive green sphere collided with the attack.

"Need an extra hand?" Kazooie asked and Mario nodded.

Then Mario jumps to the air and performs Aerial Slam in the Axe Flappers, Kazooie passes flying and finished with pecks.

"Whoa." Tooty said in amazement.

"Thanks for saving us." Banjo said.

"No problem." Mario said.

"There more of those Unversed?" Kazooie said.

"It seems that they were all of them." Mario said. Banjo was looking something in his pockets.

"I think that a jiggy felled from me and I found that weird medal." Banjo said.

"Are you talking about this?" Mario said pulling out the puzzle piece.

"That's it. Thanks, and take this medal as reward." Banjo said as he picks the jiggy and gives to him the medal to the plumber.

"This is the medal Sonic Blade." Starlow said.

"I hope that be very useful." Mario said.

"So, we meet again Mario." The voice from Sir Grodus appeared by behind.

"Grodus!?" Mario said.

"What are you doing here?" Starlow asked.

"I found the vessel that holds the bear with the blue pack." Grodus said.

"What are you planning to do with Tooty?" Banjo asked.

"That do not concern you. Plus, she has a heart of pure light. But now I have a monster to destroy that meddlesome plumber. Come here, Mad Treant." Grodus said and a giant monstrous tree appeared.

_***UNFORGETTABLE***_

"Other monster!" Kazooie exclaimed.

"Look out with Mad Treant, he drops poisonous fruits and ca be a grave danger." Starlow explained. Then Bottles popped out the ground.

"Hurry up, Banjo! You have the enough honey to the winter season?" Bottles said. Banjo nodded and comes to the hole with Tooty.

"You too, Kazooie." Banjo said.

"What about Mario?" Kazooie asked.

"Don't worry by me! I can handle this myself!" Mario said preparing his Keyblade. Then the quartet starts to escape.

"You won't escape from me!" Grodus said as he tries to strike them.

"Fire!" Mario casted Fire and hits Grodus.

"Cursed plumber!" Grodus glared him and disappeared in the corridor of darkness.

"Mama Mia… He escaped!" Mario said.

"Watch out!" Starlow exclaimed. Then Mario sees a poisonous fruit to him, and he barely dodged the attack.

"That was too close…" Mario sighed.

The Mad Treant charged at the plumber. But he avoided him, then he performs some slashes, until the giant tree jumps and stomped the ground and hitting Mario. He got up after the attack and performs the Fire Spell on him several times. Mario comes running to the monstrous tree that who fired more poisonous fruits, Mario avoided some of them, but one hits him.

"Ugh…! I feel… so weird…!" Mario said weakly by the poisoned status.

"Do you have by luck an antidote?" Starlow said in worry.

"Let me search." Mario said searching in his pockets and found an herb, he ate it and the poison disappears. "What luck to bring a fresh herb."

"Why don't you use your new medal?" Starlow asked.

"That's a splendid idea." Mario said.

The Mad Treant jumps to attack again, this time Mario jumps in time avoiding the attack and he performs rapidly several slashes in the ground and finished with an Ice Spell.

_***ENDS***_

The Mad Treant flashed and disappeared.

"Now let's see if Banjo and Tooty are okay." Mario said as he comes to the hole back at the Spiral Mountain.

* * *

_Spiral Mountain_

Mario returned to see Banjo and the others.

"Now that you three are safe I must depart." Mario said.

"Then good luck in your journey." Banjo said.

"Bye-bye." Tooty said.

"And don't forget us." Kazooie said.

"Be careful." Starlow said.

Mario activates the Launch Star and goes flying from this world.

* * *

_Kongo Jungle_

Now the red plumber lands in a deep jungle.

"I've not seen that jungle before." Mario said, the projection of the Millennium Star appeared.

"It's because that jungle is from other world." MS said.

"Let me tell you one thing. Why Sir Grodus tried to kidnap Tooty?" Starlow asked.

"Tooty is one of the seven pure heart princesses. Now be careful, some people from other worlds are using the Unversed from their evil plans that will endanger the pure heart princess of this world, her name is Dixie Kong." MS said.

"Yes, I understand MS." Mario said nodding and the projection disappears.

Then Mario starts to explore the jungle until the Flood Unversed appeared with others similar at the bruiser and has the aspect of a gorilla and others like bongo birds.

"There are Unversed here too." Mario said calling his Keyblade.

"The New Unversed are called Wild Bruiser, those simple-minded simians still packs quite a punch. And the flying ones are called Tiki Bongos, those Unversed attack stomping its victims." Starlow explained.

"I won't have problems to finish them all." Mario said taking his fight position.

The Wild Bruisers come attacking like gorillas, but Mario evades them quickly and with the Sonic Blade finish them without problems, some Flood Unversed surrounded the red plumber, but he realizes his spin attack and defeated them, the Tiki Bongos tried to attack Mario dropping to him, but the plumber dodged their attacks, when the enemies were stuck in the ground they were finished by one stomp in every one.

"Just like stomp Goombas." Mario said.

"C'mon Diddy!" A female voice said in hurry.

"I'm coming Dixie!" A male voice said. Then Mario noticed Diddy and Dixie running but they accidentally crashed in Mario.

"Ow…" Mario said rubbing his forehead.

"What is your hurry?" Starlow asked them.

"Our friend Donkey Kong was kidnaped by King K. Rool!" Diddy replied.

"Who is King K. Rool?" Mario asked.

"He is the leader of the Kremlings." Dixie said.

"It sounds like Bowser trying to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom. Well, why not?" Mario said accepting help them.

"Really? Thank you very much, mister…" Diddy said.

"My name is Mario and she is Starlow." Mario said.

"Nice to meet you two, my name is Dixie Kong." Dixie Kong said.

"And I'm Diddy Kong." Diddy Kong said.

"And where is that King K. Rool?" Starlow asked.

"He has trapped DK in his pirate ship." Dixie said.

"Then, let's a go!" Mario said and they go running.

* * *

_Bay_

The group was running by the bay pursuing the pirate ship. Then they jumped and landed in the pirate ship.

* * *

_King K. Rool's Ship_

They were watching around the ship.

"Where is DK?" Mario said.

"He is trapped in a cage." Dixie said.

"It's too quiet." Diddy said, they were exploring until a giant cage trapped them.

"It's a trap!" Starlow exclaimed.

"Surprise!" A voice said as reveals as King K Rool, who is wearing a pirate outfit.

"King K. Rool!" Diddy and Dixie exclaimed.

"And I have other one." King K. Rool said as he reveals Donkey Kong in a cage.

"Donkey Kong!" Diddy said.

"Hey, little buddy." DK said.

"Even if you've brought a plumber. Now I'll have all the Kongo Jungle in my hands!" King K. Rool said sinisterly.

"Let me make a question. Why are you wearing now a pirate outfit?" Mario asked.

"Well, it's because my name is Kaptain K. Rool now and I'll explain it with a song." Kaptain K. Rool said.

"Yeah!" The others Kremlings came out ready to listen the song.

_***YOU ARE A PIRATE (BY STEPHEN STEPHANSON)***_

"_Do what you want cause a pirate is free, you are a pirate!"_ Rool starts to sing.

"_Argh har fiddle dee dee."_

"_Being a pirate is alright to be."_

"_Do what you want cause a pirate is free."_

"_You are a pirate."_

"_You are a pirate."_

"_Yeah!" _The Kremlings said.

"_We got is a map (A map!)."_ Rool continues.

"_To lead us to a hidden box."_

"_That's all locked up with locks (with locks!)"_

"_And buried deep away."_

Kaptain K Rool checks a map as the other Kremlings were going up and down in some barrels.

"_We'll dig up the box (The box!)"_

"_We know its full of precious booty."_

"_Burst open the locks."_

"_And then we say hooray!"_

Then a Klaptrap popped out of a barrel.

"_Argh har fiddle dee dee."_

"_If you love to sail the sea. You are a pirate."_

Rool was in the mast and continues.

"_Weight anchors!"_

"_Argh har fiddle dee dee."_

"_Being a pirate is alright to be."_

"_Do what you want cause a pirate is free."_

"_You are a pirate!"_

Mario and Starlow rolled their eyes.

"_Argh har ahoy and vast."_

"_Dig a deep and you're digging to fast."_

"_Hang the black flag at the end of the mast!"_

"_You are a pirate."_

Then Starlow whispers to Mario as the Kremlings say.

"_Yay!"_

"_We're sailing away (Set sail!)."_

"_Adventure waits on every shore."_

"_We set sail and explore (Argh har!)"_

"_And run and jump all day (Yeah!)"_

"_We float in our boat (The boat!)"_

"_Until it's time to drop the anchor."_

"_Then hang up our coats (Aye, aye!)"_

"_Until we sail again!"_

Then Mario whispers to Diddy and Dixie about to escape as Rool continues singing.

"_Argh har fiddle dee dee."_

"_Being a pirate is alright to be."_

"_Do what you want cause a pirate is free."_

"_You are a pirate!"_

"_Argh har! Wind at your back lads wherever you go!"_

"_Blue sky above and blue ocean below."_

"_You are a pirate!"_

At the moment where Rool laughs, Mario and the others are free, and they finished the song.

"_You are a pirate!"_ Mario, Starlow and trio Kong finished the song making gasp at Rool and the others Kremlings.

_***ENDS***_

"How did you escape from our cage!?" Rool asked in shock.

"Well, that weapon like key can unlock locks." Mario said.

"You perhaps escaped from our trap, but now you will the first in walk by the planch." Rool said as he pulled out a gun.

_***GANGPLANK GALLEON (DONKEY KONG COUNTRY)***_

"Attack!" Rool ordered and the Kremlings ran to attack at the group.

"Banana Slam-a!" DK shouted and starts to punch much Kremlings, some of them felled in the sea.

"Take this!" Rool fired a cannonball from his gun, that which was reflected by Mario, the cannonball got stuck in the gun and exploded in the villain's face. Then Diddy and Dixie jumped and kicked Rool in the eyes, one eye for each chimp. DK grabbed a barrel and hits Kaptain K. Rool with the barrel throwed.

"Here I go!" Mario said and casts Thunder in the villain. Then he performs Sonic Blade in the crocodile, then he was knocked into the air and he as all stunned and dazed. Then DK jumped up to Kaptain K. Rool and winds his fist up for a bit. Then the brown gorilla landed a 52-punch combo before the final monkey punch knocked right through the ship and crashed in a lot of explosive barrels. When a lamp crashes in the ground, the fire was going to the explosive barrels.

"Uh-oh! This pirate ship is going to explode!" Diddy panicked, then everyone panicked too and jumped out the pirate ship, luckily for everyone they can swim, and they arrived at the shore.

"Hey, wait for me!" Kaptain K. Rool said.

"You know the rules, K. Rool. A good captain always goes down with his ship." DK said.

"I don't want to be a good captain!" Rool yelled, when he heard something he gulps. "Uh-oh…" Then the pirate ship explodes, Kaptain K. Rool goes flying and crashed in the ground fainted.

_***ENDS***_

* * *

_Beach_

Back with Mario and the others.

"Mario and Starlow, thank you so much for rescuing me." DK said.

"You're welcome." Starlow said.

"No problem." Mario said.

"Now where are you going you two?" Diddy asked.

"I must depart, but someday will see to each other." Mario said.

"Good luck in your travel." Dixie said.

Starlow comes to Mario's pockets. The plumber prepares the Launch Star and goes flying to the next world.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The Wind Mage

_Hyrule Fields (Minish Cap Era)_

Mario landed in a field, where there is castle to the distance and watches it.

"This is a beautiful castle." Mario said.

"Probably there are a lot of castles in other worlds." Starlow said. Then a projection of Rosalina appeared.

"Mario, in this world there is other pure heart princess. The princess Zelda and you saved other princess in the previous world." Rosalina said.

"Are you talking about Dixie?" Mario asked and Rosalina nodded.

"You will need this too." Rosalina said as she spells a green aura in Mario. "Now you can use the Heal Spell."

"Thank you." Mario said. Suddenly a dark wave appeared from the castle.

"What's going on!?" Starlow exclaimed.

"The princess Zelda has been captured by an evil sorcerer called Vaati and he plans destroy Hyrule." Rosalina replied.

"I'll stop him in time." Mario said.

"Hurry up!" Starlow said.

"Good luck to you two." Rosalina said and disappeared.

"Let's a go!" Mario said and runs to the castle.

Then Mario runs straight to the castle, in his track the Flood Unversed, Archaven and news like red octopus with four tentacles in color purple and others like spiders with four legs and its color is black and green.

"And more of them…" Mario said rolling his eyes.

"The news like octopus are called Dark Octorok, they attack spitting rocks from his mouth. The others like four-legged spiders with one eye are called Dark Tektite and they attack with jumps." Starlow explained.

"Thank you by the info." Mario said as he prepares his Keyblade and he performs Sonic Blade in the Flood Unversed, he casts Thunder in the Archaven, the Dark Tektite attacked with jumps surrounding the plumber and he realizes the Star Spin and defeated them. The Dark Octorok spat rocks at Mario, but he deflected every rock back at the enemy and defeated them.

"Now let's help to the princess Zelda." Starlow said and Mario nodded.

Then they continue running to the castle.

* * *

_Hyrule Castle Gardens_

Mario arrived at the gardens of the castle.

"Everything seems okay in the castle." Starlow said.

"But we can't down our guard." Mario said seriously. Then they found a person with a Keyblade.

"Who is that person?" Starlow asked.

"I don't know but he has a Keyblade." Mario said as he comes to the person that was fighting with some Unversed.

It was a young man with rather messy dark brown hair that reaches the base of his neck in the back with vertical spikes and two bangs, blue eyes, tanned skin, wearing a skintight grey and black high-collared shirt, tan pants that has an obi like belt and a dark grey hakama, black bands on both wrists, and two straps over his chest that look like crisscrossed suspenders, a gold badge on his obi, and his left arm has armor.

"Excuse me. Are you a Keyblade Wielder too?" Mario asked him.

"Yes. What are you doing here? And how did you get a Keyblade?" The young man asked, and Mario nodded.

"I could feel a dark energy from the Hyrule Castle." Mario said.

"It seems that we have a goal in common. My name is Terra." The young man called Terra said.

"It's a me, Mario." Mario said introducing himself.

"And my name is Starlow. Why are you doing here?" Starlow said.

"I come here to finish the Unversed by orders from the Master Xehanort and find my light." Terra said.

"Well, I come to defeat the Unversed too and protect the pure heart princess from this world, by orders from the Millennium Star and Rosalina." Mario said.

"Are you being trained by the Millennium Star? The Master Eraqus told me about him. Now let's go." Terra said and Mario nods.

When they try to enter in the castle, two guards appeared blocking the entrance.

"Halt! You there! Halt! You can't just waltz on in here!" The guardian on the left said. "The castle has attacked before by a sorcerer called Vaati! Which means the castle could be attacked at any moment!"

'That's exactly what I thought!' Mario thought rolling his eyes.

"The King of Hyrule has instructed us not to allow anyone to enter the castle! Anyone whatsoever! Having said that, if you still wish to enter, you must explain your names and your motives!" The guardian on the right said.

"All right, my name is Mario, this young man is Terra and this yellow Star Sprite is Starlow. Also, I'm a Keyblade Wielder like Terra too." Mario said.

"What!?" The guardian on the right shouted in shock. "Are you Keyblade Wielders!?"

"Uh, key-what!?" The guardian on the left turned to the right one in confusion.

"Shh! I have no idea…" The guardian on the right shushed, turning to the guardian in the left.

However, Mario heard him, causing him to face-fault (which is the name of the famous Anime Fall).

"Ugh…" Mario groaned, then he got up.

"If you really can wield the Keyblade, then prove it!" The guardian on the left demanded.

"As you wish." Terra said as he summons his Keyblade, Mario did the same, leaving the guardians in shock.

"That weapon…" The guardian on the right backed away a bit in total shock before shouting. "NO MISTAKING IT!"

"These guys are really Keyblade Wielders?" The guardian on the left asked in surprise.

"Shh! …I can't be certain." The guardian on the right shushed again.

Of course, Terra heard the guardian and facepalmed.

"Come ON!" Starlow complained.

"You just took the words out of my mouth…" Mario groaned.

"Anyway… What business would the Keyblade Bearers have in this castle?" The guardian on the left asked.

"We heard a rumor about an evil sorcerer that turned into stone at the Princess Zelda." Starlow explained.

"Hmm! Ah! Ho-ho! HUHHH? OHHHH! I SEE! GOTCHA!" The guardian on the right said.

"What do they want?" The guardian on the left asked.

"They want heal to the Princess Zelda. Right?" The guardian on the right asked in conclusion.

"Of course, we do." Mario said.

"Umm, listen, I think maybe we ought to let these guys inside." The guardian on the right told the other guardian.

"Umm… Ok. Taking into account that they come to offer their help to the kingdom, we can allow you enter." The guardian on the left said.

"That was one wacky story! Woo!" The guardian on the right cheered, making the group sweatdrop.

With that, both guardians stepped out of the way, allowing the trio to enter.

* * *

_Dark Hyrule Castle: Entrance_

When they entered the castle was dark in the inside.

"What happened here?" Mario asked.

"The darkness took the entire castle." Terra theorized.

"The castle must return to the normality when Vaati has been defeated." Starlow said.

"Also, we must rescue the Princess Zelda." Mario said.

They go for the entry in the castle until the Flood Unversed appeared, including new species of those enemies, some were like blue hands, others were blue ghosts with a lamp in its hand and the last ones were turtles with spiky purple shell.

"Those Unversed like hands are called Floor Masters, they attack charging their bodies." Starlow explained about the Floor Masters.

"What about the others Unversed like ghosts and the enemies like the Spiny from my world?" Mario asked.

"The ghosts are called Unversed Poe; they disappear when you focus your target on them. The others are called Spiky Shell, you must first reflect their gyro attack and performs an attack on them." Starlow explained.

"I have to recognize that your friend is very useful for say the info about every Unversed." Terra said summoning his Keyblade.

"Thanks." Mario said.

The Floor Masters try to tackle to the heroes, but they avoided the attack and they performed the Sonic Blade in the enemies like hands, the Flood Unversed were finished so easily with common slashes. The Unversed Poe attack spinning their bodies with the lamp included, Terra casts Thunder in the Unversed like ghosts and Mario defeated them with Sonic Blade, the Spiky Shell spun their bodies but the Keyblade Wielders reflected the attack making fell in their backs, then they were finished with few slashes.

"Those Unversed are working to Vaati." Starlow said.

"Probably yes." Terra said.

"Now, let's a go." Mario said and they continue by the castle.

* * *

_Dark Hyrule Castle: Corridors_

Terra and Mario were running by the corridors. In their tracks the Unversed still appearing but they were finished so easily. Then a Flood Unversed try to attack Terra by behind.

"Terra, look out!" Mario exclaimed as he casts an Ice Spell and defeated him.

"Thanks." Terra said.

"No problem." Mario said.

They continued until the red plumber bumped with a boy in green tunic, he has blonde hair and eyes like cat and he was rubbing his forehead. It is, Toon Link?

"Hey, what's your big idea to bump into us!?" The green hat turned the form of a bird and exclaimed.

"Woah! The hat talks!?" Starlow said in surprise.

"See what else I can do! La-la-la-la…" The hat sung, until the cat eyed boy closed his peck.

"Enough, Ezlo." The boy said a little annoyed.

"Sorry to bump into you. My name is Mario." Mario said apologizing and offered his hand to help him to get up.

"No problem, my name is Link." The boy called Link said grabbing the Mario's hand and he got up.

"I'm Terra." Terra introduced.

"My name is Starlow. What's the name of your talking hat?" Starlow said and asks referring to the Link's hat.

"Thanks, by the question, my name is Ezlo." The hat called Ezlo said.

"Do you know someone called Vaati?" Mario asked.

"Yes, he transformed in this hat too." Ezlo replied.

"He also turned Zelda into a stone and took the entire castle." Link said clenching his hands.

"But you have the Four Sword, useful to return everyone turned in stone to the normality." Ezlo said.

"Right, thanks." Link said.

"What is a Four Sword?" Terra asked.

"The Four Sword is a weapon that wields the earth, fire, water and wind element in one sword." Ezlo explained.

"It sounds a powerful weapon." Mario said.

Link chuckled a bit. "Heh."

"I have an idea. Let's join forces to defeat Vaati and save the Princess Zelda." Starlow said and Link nodded.

"Now let's go." Terra said as they continued to the next room.

* * *

_Dark Hyrule Castle: Central Hall_

They entered in the next room and the Unversed appeared. Flood Unversed and news like snakes and flying skulls.

"I never have seen those enemies before." Link said pulling out a shield and a sword with gold guard.

"They are Unversed." Terra said.

"But what is their name of the new ones?" Mario asked.

"There are Vicious Ropes, enemies like snakes and attack with poisoning bites. The flying skulls are called Wicked Bubbles, they attack in the air and spread purple smoke." Starlow explained the info of the Unversed.

"Let's beat them all." Terra said summoning his Keyblade as Mario did the same.

"Woah…!" Link said amazed by the Keyblade.

"Amazed by the Keyblade?" Ezlo said and Link nodded. "Now get focus in the Unversed and defeat them if you want to rescue the Princess Zelda."

Link nodded seriously with a blush. The Vicious Ropes attacked dashing to the heroes, but they quickly finished them with slashes, like the Flood Unversed too. But the Wicked Bubbles were protected from every attack due the purple smoke. Then Link pulled a jar that which sucks the purple smoke leaving them defenseless and they were finished easily.

"There are more of them in the castle." Terra said.

"Zelda can be in grave danger by those Unversed." Link said and he goes to the next room.

"Hey, wait us." Mario said following him.

* * *

_Dark Hyrule Castle: Boss Door_

The group arrived at giant door blocked by a big block. After Link unlocked it using 4 keys. The quartet pushed together until move the giant block and Link used a key to unlock the giant door.

"That must be the door to the boss in this castle." Mario theorized.

"So, it seems." Terra said.

"Let's do this!" Link said in determination and everyone entered.

* * *

_Dark Hyrule Castle: Road to the Rooftop_

The four members entered in a corridor with a purple carpet. The door suddenly closed, and they heard a voice.

"Ha ha ha! You ARE persistent, aren't you? Even if you brought more friends." An evil voice said.

"That must be Vaati." Mario said.

"Yes, he was waiting us…" Link said.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh… So, you come stop my little ceremony. Well, you're too late. A mere three more chimes of the bell will bring the ceremony to its end! And with the third toll of the bell, I will become like a god! And your precious Princess Zelda will be nothing more than cold, dead stone." The voice from the person called Vaati said.

"We won't let that happen!" Terra said preparing his Keyblade.

"There's no time! Quickly, everyone, to the roof!" Ezlo said.

Then everyone hurry up until a soldier in bronze armor stopped their track, he has a chain-ball and the Unversed logo.

"The name of that Unversed it's Dark Grand Hammer. He attacks throwing the chain-ball, first avoid his attack and attack him now." Starlow explained.

"Got it!" Link said and he ran to the enemy.

"Wait, kid!" Terra said. When the enemy throwed the chain-ball, Link unexpectly jumped with a winged cap and stabbed his sword in the enemy in the enemy and defeated it.

"That was easy." Mario said as Terra nodded.

"Now, let's go!" Link said and everyone goes to the next room.

They entered in a room with torches with green fire and heard a chime from the bell.

"Did you hear that, Link? Hurry! There are only two chimes left!" Ezlo said.

"Ahem…" Mario nodded as they continued but they found enemies like thieving foxes and has the Unversed logo in the forehead.

"Those enemies are called Dark Keatons. They attack using their knives and they're very agile, be careful." Starlow explained.

"You must be like a guide for Mario, like Ezlo too." Link said.

"Less talk and more action!" Ezlo said.

Then the Dark Keatons dashed at the heroes, but they avoided their attacks and performed several slashes until finish them all. After finishing all the enemies, they found 4 interrupters in the ground.

"We must push the four to the same time." Terra suggested and they nodded. Every member pushed every button in the ground and the door to the next room has opened.

They entered in a spacious room with a green carpet. Suddenly they heard another chime.

"Another bell has tolled… Just one more chime, and all our work will have been for naught!" Ezlo said.

"We must hurry up!" Mario said.

They dashed until three monsters like armored knights with the Unversed symbol appeared. Two knights were crimson color and the others is purple.

"We don't have time for this!" Terra said annoyed.

"Those Unversed are called Crimson and Shadow Darknut. They are equipped with a sword and shield, the black one has more health than the others two." Starlow explained.

"We must take care of them one on one." Mario suggested as the others nodded.

Then the trio charged to the Unversed. Link ducked avoiding one attack from the Crimson Darknut and slashed the enemy, the Unversed performs other slash, but Link rolled and attacked him by behind and defeated. Terra casts Thunder in other Crimson Darknut, the enemy was stunned, and he was finished by Terra who uses Strike Raid, that which throws his Keyblade. The last one was confronting Mario, the Shadow Darknut performs a slash, but the plumber jumped and performs a stab on him, then he performs Sonic Blade and finished and in the same time a medal appears, that which was picked by Mario. The door to the rooftop has opened too.

"This is the weird medal called Strike Raid. That can allow you throw the Keyblade like a boomerang." Starlow said.

"The track is clear. We must continue." Terra said.

They go by the stairs to the rooftop.

* * *

_Dark Hyrule Castle: Rooftop_

They are in the rooftop and noticed an altar with a bell. There is the Princess Zelda (based in Wind Waker Era) turned in stone and there is other person in purple vestment and has crimson eyes, blue hat and gray hair, he turned to see everyone.

"Hmph! Just a few more moments, and the ceremony would have been complete. You are really obsessed with stopping me, aren't you? Ah, very well." The person said.

"You must be Vaati!" Terra said summoning his Keyblade.

"Yes, that's my name." The person called Vaati said and he noticed Starlow trying to get Zelda. "Stay out of her!" He growled making Starlow back up.

"You are working with Sir Grodus!?" Mario demanded calling his Keyblade.

"I don't know someone called Grodus and I've not yet drained all of the light of the light force housed in Princess Zelda." Vaati said.

"And what are you planning to do!?" Link demanded pulling the Four Sword.

"Ah… The Legend of the Keyblade is true. But what I have should suffice… I shall be transformed! Unstoppable! But let me first attend to the pesky worms who would trifle with me…" Vaati said and raised his hand. "Hmph!"

A hole appeared under Mario, Terra and Link, they gasped and felled screaming, Starlow followed them.

* * *

_Dark Hyrule Castle: Road to the Rooftop_

They felled in the room with the green carpet and the doors closed. They noticed Vaati appearing in front of them.

"I will have no more of you interfering with my plans! Let me show you true power!" Vaati said as he transforms. Now he was a bigger humanoid form with gold armor pieces and a red eye in the center and two little red eyes spinning around him.

_***VIM AND VIGOR***_

"This is the Reborn Form from Vaati. First destroy the little eyes for strike in the big eye, that is the weak point of this sorcerer." Starlow explained.

"This info is enough to defeat him." Terra said.

"I'm right with Starlow." Link said.

"Now let's go!" Mario said.

The two little eyes were spinning around Vaati, the trio run and could destroy the two little eyes making open the big red eye, Mario and Terra casted Thunder and Link slashed him until Vaati teleported and appeared again summoning four eyes.

"Now there are four eyes!" Link said.

The small four eyes fired red lasers that hit the three swordsmen.

"Heal!" Mario casted the Heal Spell and healed everyone.

"Even if he has four eyes, we can destroy them!" Terra said as everyone nodded.

Then everyone avoided the attacks from Vaati, including some yellow flames, when they destroyed the four little eyes, the giant red eye was revealed again, and they attacked until Vaati Reborn Form disappeared. This time the four eyes were surrounded by black smoke, Terra slashed it, but nothing happens.

"They're surrounded by a dark smoke!" Terra exclaimed.

"Leave it to me!" Link said as he pulls the same jar that sucks the black smoke.

Then Terra took the chance to destroy the little eyes revealing the big red eye. Link perform a spin attack in Vaati, and Mario performs the Strike Raid.

_***ENDS***_

Vaati was exploded in a flash that covered everyone, transporting them into crimson limbo.

"Well, you seem to have some fight in you three, I commend your bravery. But you will not survive… THIS!" Vaati said as he lands in the ground.

"Why don't you give up!?" Mario asked making Vaati growl.

"Grr… I am filled with a power that you cannot begin to understand! Do you think that puny swords will save you from ME!?" Vaati said in anger. He raised his hands and covered in dark aura transforming into dark sphere with a red eye, a gold crest and eight little orbs.

_***EXTREME ENCOUNTERS***_

"This is his Transfigured Form of Vaati. His dark form rises up, all that remains of the evil sorcerer." Starlow explained.

"I only thought that you know the info of the Unversed." Ezlo said.

"I'm the guide of Mario's adventure." Starlow said.

Transfigured Vaati charged at them, but they dodged him. Then Link pulled out a bow and fired arrows to the orbs, those which turned red.

"Attack the red orbs!" Ezlo said.

Then the trio slashed the red orbs until destroy them leaving Vaati defenseless and they slashed until the villain levitates and stomp the ground. Luckily, they avoided him, but the orbs appeared again.

"Here we go, again…" Mario sighed. Vaati stomped the ground making fall boulders from up, they again avoided the attack.

"That was too close…" Link said.

Link fired arrows to the orbs until they were red again, then they attacked until destroy the red orbs and they attacked with everything they have, until he levitates and slams the ground making appear the orbs again. Then he fired a black smoke that make appears purple spikes, the trio avoided the attack, he fired electric balls, but everyone avoided again. Link fired arrows again revealing the weak point on the shield of Vaati, then Terra focused the orbs and fired energy arrows that destroyed the red orbs.

"Let me borrow your sword." Mario said. Link nodded as Mario took the sword and he performed Sonic Blade with two swords on Vaati and finished with fire spells and an energy wave from the Four Sword.

_***ENDS***_

Vaati was exploding and says. "What… What is this madness? I have the power of a god! I have unstoppable might! How could I lose to a child, a teenager and a plumber!?" After he say his words and exploded. The crimson limbo disappeared.

"His own selfish consumed Vaati to his demise." Terra said.

"Now we have a princess to rescue." Ezlo said and everyone goes back to the rooftop.

* * *

_Dark Hyrule Castle: Rooftop_

They were close of the statue of Zelda.

"So, Link! Now that you have the power of the Four Sword. You must return Princess Zelda to normal!" Ezlo said.

"Right!" Link nodded. He rises his sword and fired a sword wave in Zelda and returned him to the normal, and tears streamed in his face.

Zelda noticed him, jump out the altar and says. "Link, thank you so much for me saving me. When I was turned to stone, I saw visions of you, as if in a dream." Zelda said.

"It looks like the curse has been broken." Mario said.

"I'm glad we made it in time." Starlow said.

"Me too. I'm Terra." Terra said.

"Me, Mario." Mario introduced.

"Hello, yello. I'm Starlow. And we helped Link too." She said.

"I see… Thank you so much." Zelda said. Suddenly they felt a strong tremor.

"What's happening!?" Link exclaimed.

"No! The castle's collapsing!" Ezlo exclaimed.

"What are we going to do!?" Starlow said panicked.

"It's too dangerous here. Quickly! We must escape from the castle!" Terra said. Everyone goes to the entry.

* * *

_Dark Hyrule Castle: Entrance_

They come to the entrance, but it was blocked by boulders.

"Shoot! The door is blocked!" Terra said.

"There must be other exit by the castle." Mario said.

"Let's head back to the sanctuary!" Ezlo said.

"C'mon!" Link called them.

"Let's follow him!" Zelda said as everyone followed Link.

* * *

_Dark Hyrule Castle: Corridors_

Everyone ran by the corridors. They saw a door with yellow stripe.

"Over there!" Zelda said pointing to the door. They continued until a blue lighting blocked their track.

"It can't be!" Mario gasped.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh… You will not escape boy and you too meddlesome plumber." The voice from Vaati said.

"Now what?" Starlow asked in groan.

"Now, you will see the true power of the light force… For I have become Vaati, the master of this world!" Vaati said creating a flash of light covered Mario and Link.

Mario, Starlow and Link were in a platform with the space surrounding them and Vaati going down to them, now he is a solid sphere with gold crest and a red eye and has two clawed arms.

_***VAATI'S THEME (LOZ: FS – ANNIVERSARY EDITION)***_

"This is Wrath Form of Vaati. He somehow used the negative energy for get that powerful form." Starlow explained.

"Now prepare to feel my WRATH!" Vaati roared and fired an electric ball. But they avoided the attack and a claw appeared from the ground. Link pulled a wand and fired a spell that immobilized the arm.

"Look that pedestal, use it!" Ezlo said as Link nods and go to the pedestal.

"Mario, distract Vaati! I'll destroy one of his arms!" Link said and Mario nodded.

Mario was distracting Vaati. Ezlo said a spell making Link turn in little size as he goes to the arm, then he finds a much spiders, there much of them until he found the real one and destroyed with several slashed, then he exits go at the pedestal and returned to his normal size.

"How ingeniously. But you will need more!" Vaati said.

Another arm tries to attack but it was immobilized again. Then Link turned in little size again in the pedestal and goes to the arm, Mario was distracting Vaati again until the second arm was destroyed, then Link returned to his normal size. Vaati created four little eyes in his spherical body.

"Mario, try to protect me! I'll try something!" Link said and Mario nodded.

"You're only wasting time!" Vaati said.

Vaati was firing electric balls and Mario was blocking them using his Keyblade. Then Link created three clones of himself with a spin attack, when Vaati fired four energy spheres those which were reflected by the four Links, then Vaati felled stunned, then Link and Mario slashed the evil sorcerer with nonstop until Vaati recovered.

"Let's do this again!" Mario said and Link nodded.

Link did the same process as Mario was distracting Vaati. Then the four Links reflected again the energy spheres stunning Vaati and the four Links performed the spin attack and Mario realizes Strike Raid in Vaati, after a time, the villain recovered again. Mario distracted Vaati again and the four Links reflected again and Vaati was stunned again, then Link run bravely straight at the villain.

"Link, catch it!" Mario said throwing his Keyblade to Link and caught it, now equipped with two swords, Link jumps with a war cry and stab both weapons on Vaati.

_***ENDS***_

"You fools! I… But the Light Force… My power… I had such power…" Vaati said his last words, his body cracked, glowed and exploded. After the explosion, a red hat felled to the ground.

Then Mario, Link and Starlow returned to the castle. Also, Mario got the Aero Spell for defense.

"You made it." Terra said with a smile.

"Link!" Zelda said with tears of joy and hugged him and make him blush.

"Zelda…" Link said.

"Thanks goodness you're safe…" Zelda said.

"Vaati was defeated." Starlow said.

"He was to brave." Mario said putting his hand on Link's shoulder. Then Zelda was sobbing.

"But we've lost so much… The castle… All those people." Zelda said. Then the Ezlo from Link's head glowed, floats to the ground and to the same time, the blond hair from Link was exposed. Then Ezlo transformed in an old man with green clothes, white beard and a brown baton.

"What's this? The curse… Defeating Vaati seems to have broken the curse he cast upon me!" Ezlo said.

"This is your true form, Ezlo?" Starlow asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself to you, Princess Zelda. My name is Ezlo, master of Minish lore and sorcery. The mage's cap was my creation. But its limitless power has caused nothing but trouble for your kind. Is there any way you can forgive me? I know many have fallen, and much of the castle has been destroyed… But it is too soon to give in to despair. The curse on me is broken, and Zelda still possesses some of light force. Perhaps, together, we can do something to make things right." Ezlo said and makes levitate the red hat on Zelda's head.

"The cap?" Mario asked.

"If one with a just heart wears this cap, things can be made right again. Princess Zelda! Let your wishes be made real!" Ezlo said and he casts a spell that which vanishes the hat and returned the castle to the normal and the people in the castle too, that includes disappear all the monsters from Hyrule.

"Everything returned to the normal." Terra said. Meanwhile Link, Ezlo and Zelda were talking, Terra looks to other side.

"Where are you going now, Terra?" Mario asked him.

"I must search to the Unversed to defeat them. Perhaps will face to each other again." Terra said.

"Ok, see you next time." Mario said as Terra departs. Back with Ezlo.

"Well, Link, my journey with you has been exciting, to say the least. In fact, I'm… more than just a little sad that we must part ways now. Please accept this…" Ezlo said and creates other green hat.

"Thanks." Link said and put it on his head.

"Heh… You know, I've never actually seen you wearing a cap until now! It suits you, little hero. Take care…" Ezlo said, then he turned little and go to the door. "Farewell, my friend."

"You too." Link said with a sad smile. Then Ezlo goes to the door.

"I must say goodbye too." Mario said.

"We're going to miss you." Zelda said.

"Good luck in your travel." Link said.

"Until the next time." Starlow said and she goes into Mario as he creates a Launch Star and goes to another world.

* * *

_?_

"Yes, now thanks to Terra. I have the heart of the Princess Peach in my hands and with the Star Rod in my possession again, I'm invincible again." An evilly voice said and laughed.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Dealing with Monstrous Villains

_Planet Zebes_

Mario landed in a dessert of a strange planet.

"This world it's too weirder." Mario said.

"For what?" Starlow asked in curiosity.

"Some planets doesn't have oxygen." Mario said.

"This planet is Zebes and lacks oxygen. But thanks to the power of Luma you can breathe normally in this planet." Starlow said.

Then Flood Unversed appeared with some new enemies, ones like beetle hedgehogs, others like wasps and the last ones were like bats with ears like claws.

"More Unversed!" Mario said summoning his Keyblade.

"Those spiky Unversed are called Dark Geemer, they attack rolling its bodies. The Unversed like wasps are called Kihunter Warriors, those enemies attack using its stings, scythes or spitting acid. And the last ones are called Dark Bats, they attack flying with his razor claws." Starlow explained.

"Ok. Now let's a go!" Mario said.

The Dark Bats were surrounding Mario, then he casts Thunder destroying them in the process. The group of Dark Geemer and Flood Unversed were finished quickly with Sonic Blade and Mario realizes the Star Spin and destroyed the Kihunter Warriors. Then a blue alien jumped to attack Mario by behind until it was destroyed by an unknown missile.

"Are you fine?" A person in pink armor with red said in female voice.

"Yeah, thanks mistress…?" Mario said.

"Samus. This is my name." Samus said.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Mario." Mario said.

"And my name is Starlow. What happened here?" Starlow said.

"I was ambushed by the Space Pirates. Somehow or other I must destroy its spaceship." Samus said.

"Well, I noticed a big spaceship near here." Mario said.

"Something must be inside." Starlow said.

"Then, let's go inside." Samus said and she goes to the spaceship, Mario followed her.

* * *

_Space Pirate Mothership_

Everyone entered in the interior of the mothership, the interior is color purple, then more aliens appeared.

"Are those the monsters that tried to attack me?" Mario asked.

"Yes. Those monsters are called Zebesians, a specie of Space Pirates that steals everything in the galaxy." Samus explained about the Zebesians.

The Zebesians go to attack Mario and Samus, but with their combat skills they dodged every attack, Samus attacked using Plasma Beam and Mario defeat those enemies using slashes and spells from his Keyblade and easily defeated them.

"What is the name of this planet?" Starlow asked.

"Its name is Zebes. I was sent to destroy a dangerous group of beings called Metroid and the bioweapon called Mother Brain." Samus explained.

"What is the Mother Brain and a Metroid?" Mario asked.

"The Mother Brain was an artificial intelligence created by the Chozo but turned against them when Ridley and the Space Pirates invaded Zebes. I destroyed it and try to escape from the self-destruct mechanism, but I was ambushed by the Space Pirates." Samus explained.

"And what is a Metroid?" Starlow asked.

"A Metroid is a creature like jellyfish that sucks the life out of life forms." Samus replied explaining.

"You mean like that?" Starlow said nervously seeing a small jellyfish like creature with an Unversed symbol on it flew at our heroes.

"Look out!" Samus exclaimed as they jumped out the way of the Metroid.

"Any ideas?" Mario asked.

"Try to shoot ice on the Metroid." Samus said.

When the Metroid tried to bit Mario, he quickly casted the Ice Spell freezing the enemy and then was destroyed by a missile.

"That was too close." Starlow said.

"How did you get that Keyblade?" Samus asked to the plumber.

"Well, I was chosen. Why do you ask?" Mario said.

"I met three persons with those weapons, but they were protected by an armor. Their names are Terra, Ventus and Aqua." Samus replied and explains more. "Terra helped me to defeat the Kraid. Ventus helped me to defeat Ridley. And Aqua helped me to destroy the Mother Brain."

"Then you were ambushed by the Space Pirates." Starlow said and Samus nodded.

"Someone must be commanding the Space Pirates. Now let's a go." Mario said and they run by the spaceship fighting with the Space Pirates and some Unversed.

* * *

_Space Pirate Mothership: Control Room_

The trio entered in an empty and dark room.

"Everything seems clear." Starlow said until they heard some metallic sounds

"Someone is coming." Mario said.

The figure revealed as a robot with the form of a dragon, he has green eyes and a red core in the chest.

"A robotic version of Ridley?" Samus said.

_***ROBOT/MECHA RIDLEY BATTLE***_

The Robot Ridley says nothing and fired fireballs and they avoided the attack.

"Here I go!" Mario said and slashed him in the head, but nothing happens.

"Look out!" Samus said as Robot Ridley tries to slash the plumber. By luck he avoided the attack.

"I need to find its weak point." Mario said.

"Try to attack at the red core." Starlow suggested.

Mario nodded, then Robot Ridley fired a green laser from its eyes and Mario reflected back in the red core of the robotic dragon, this time the attack damaged it. Samus fired Super Missiles, an upgraded version of the missiles, in the red core of the robot and damaged him. Then Robot Ridley fired missiles at Samus and Mario.

"I hope that it works. Aero!" Mario casts wind around him. When the missiles impacted on him, the damage was reduced. Then Mario casts the Heal Spell.

"Let's finish it once for all!" Samus said.

"Alright!" Mario said and realizes Strike Raid to the red core of Robot Ridley as Samus was firing Super Missiles. The last one impacted on Robot Ridley and destroyed the red core.

_***ENDS***_

After the attack the eyes of Robot Ridley turned off and he felled to the ground. Then Mario noticed a sphere like mirror in the debris of Robot Ridley and picked it.

"You learned the Reflect Spell, that which you can reflect the attacks to the enemy." Starlow said. Then the eyes of Robot Ridley turned red color.

"What means that?" Mario asked.

"Self-destruct mechanism activated! Evacuate immediately!" The voice of the computer said.

_***EVACUATE THEME (METROID PRIME 2)***_

"The mothership will self-destruct! We must escape now!" Samus said.

"Uh-oh… Hurry up!" Mario said as they start to run of the mothership.

* * *

_Space Pirate Mothership_

Mario and Samus were escaping from the place. The Space Pirates tries to stop them, but they were easily defeated. Samus arrived to one of the purple spaceships.

"It seems that we arrived to take different ways." Mario said.

"What do you mean?" Samus asked.

"I have my own way, but someday we will meet again." Mario said and Samus nodded. Then she escaped of the giant spaceship as Mario summoned the Launch Star.

"Hurry up!" Starlow exclaimed.

_***ENDS***_

Then Starlow entered in Mario's pockets. The plumber used the Launch Star and escaped of the mothership before to explode. Mario landed in a moon of the Planet Zebes; he was sat in the ground.

"What's wrong Mario?" Starlow asked him.

"I'm missing my home, after travel to other worlds and defeating Unversed." Mario said. Then a projection of the Millennium Star appeared. "Master."

"Mario, I have bad news. Bowser stole the Star Rod again and used it to steal the heart of the Princess Peach." MS said.

"What!? Mama Mia!" Mario exclaimed.

"You don't have much time. One Keyblade Wielder released her heart, but he is in grave danger." MS said.

"Yes, Master." Mario said saluting.

"May your heart be your guiding key." MS said and disappeared.

"Are you ready to return to your home?" Starlow asked and Mario nodded.

"I'm ready." Mario said as he summons the Launch Star and used it to transport himself back at his world.

* * *

_Mushroom Kingdom: Dark Lands_

Mario lands in the territory of Bowser.

"I really hope not arrive late." Mario said as he runs to the Bowser's castle.

* * *

_Bowser's Castle: Entry_

Mario was running to the castle, until Bowser's goons appeared.

_***ROWDY RUMBLE***_

"Ugh! Why now?" Starlow complained.

The Goombas tried to tackle Mario, but they were stomped easily by Mario. The Hammer Brothers throwed their own hammers to Mario, but the plumber casts the Reflect Spell returning the attack to the enemy and defeated them. The Lakitus were throwing Spinies, but Mario casted the Thunder Spell and defeated them, then he stomps in a Koopa and kicked the shell defeating every enemy.

_***ENDS***_

"Those enemies are easy to defeat now with the Keyblade." Mario said.

"I have to recognize that was a great technique." A voice said who reveals as Kammy Koop.

"Kammy Koop!?" Mario exclaimed.

"Sorry, but your track ends here." Kammy Koop said and he casts a sleep spell on Mario and Starlow. Then they felled asleep.

* * *

_Bowser's Castle: Throne Room_

Bowser was panting and holding his chest in pain after he was defeated by a boy with a Keyblade.

The boy has spiky blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a white and black jacket with a collar that's red and pleated with a grey vest with a single button and several white and angular patterns and a third layer in the form of a plain high-necked black shirt under, black, grey, and white short pants, a black and white checkered wristband, two crisscrossing straps on his chest with a silver badge, and a dull green and blue piece of armor on his left shoulder.

"There's NO way Terra would hurt somebody like that!" The boy yelled.

"You don't believe me? That's unfortunate, for you agreed so easily." Bowser said.

"Terra did…?" Ven stops talking.

"Ven! Don't be fooled! A female voice called.

The boy called Ven turn to see someone arriving, is a young woman with short blue hair, blue eyes, wearing a black and blue high-collared halter top, two pink belts over the chest with a silver badge, black shorts, white belle sleeves on both arms, tan fingerless gloves, black stockings on her legs, two blue strips of cloth that drape over both her hips with white strips of cloth tied around her waist, pointed armored silver boots with sharp hooks on both sides, and segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms.

"Aqua!" Ven said.

"How many people are there with blue eyes? Mario, Green Stache, Peach, Terra, Ven and now Aqua." Bowser muttered.

"Terra would never do that, Ven. You know that as well as I do." Aqua said.

"Yeah!" Ven nodded.

"Oh, the truth can be must cruel, even the amongst the closest of friends. After all, one can never know the secrets of another's heart. I'm sure you'll agree, Ventus… Aqua." Bowser said.

"Aqua, what're you…?" Ven was cut off.

"The Master sent me. Ven, let's go home." Aqua said offering her hand.

"But what about Terra?" Ven asked.

"Terra is not ready to leave yet." Aqua replied.

Ven think about why he left.

* * *

_Flashback in the Land of Departure_

Ven is talking to the Vanitas in his room in Land of Departure.

"Like right now? He's leaving you behind, and by the time you catch up, he'll be a different person." Vanitas said.

* * *

_Flashback ends in Bowser's Castle_

Back in the throne room.

"I'm sorry, Aqua, but I can't go with you." Ven said.

"What?" Aqua asked.

"I have to find Terra before it's too late." Ven said as he run off.

"Ven! Wait!" Aqua called him but he's gone.

Ven run his way out of Bowser's castle and make his way out of the Dark Lands.

"Terra, where are you?" Ven asked as he leaves the Dark Lands.

Back with Aqua. She tries to catch Ven.

"I see you too wield a Keyblade." Bowser said making her stop to look at the turtle.

"Who told you!?" Aqua asked.

"They are the source of power. A key that opens the heart of the people, of entire worlds, and allows one to obtain anything and everything. Such a power I find most fascinating." Bowser said.

"So, Terra really…" Aqua was saying.

"Yes. Now, girl, would you like to assist me as well?" Bowser asked.

"Never!" Aqua yelled.

"I see. Xehanort was right. You are most stubborn." Bowser said.

"Master Xehanort!? How is it that you know him?" Aqua asked.

"Bowser, I have good news. I captured Mario." Kammy Koop comes flying to Bowser.

"Well done…" Bowser said and turns to Aqua. "It seem you need time to reconsider my offer. Fortunately, I know the perfect place." Bowser said as he casts with the Star Rod a spell summoning a dark portal under Aqua and she fall in it.

* * *

_Bowser's Castle: Dungeons_

Aqua fall from the dark portal and is now in a dark dungeon and while looking around she find Mario, who was in chains, with Starlow circling around the place.

"Who are you?" Mario asked.

"I'm Aqua. It looks like we were caught in a trap." Aqua said.

"My name is Starlow." Starlow said.

"And my name is Mario. I was caught in the Bowser's trap too." Mario said.

Just then the Star Spirits arrived at the dungeon.

"Is that your true?" Eldstar said.

"Yes, I received a warn about Bowser who stole the Star Rod and found the Princess Peach." Mario answered.

"You will need our help again." Mamar said. The Star Spirits casted a spell that which frees Mario and summons his Keyblade.

"A Keyblade!?" Aqua said.

"Now let's a go." Mario said.

"I'm going too. There's something I need to know, and I think Bowser has the answer." Aqua said.

"Now hurry up." Misstar said.

Mario, Aqua and Starlow escape from the dungeon and go for the next area.

* * *

_Bowser's Castle: Corridors_

The trio are now outside the dungeon and are in the corridors of the castle and make their way through to escape from the castle and they later arrive at the next area. Also, Mario got a light sphere, which is the heart of the princess.

* * *

_Bowser's Castle: Entrance_

They arrived at the entrance, but the minions from Bowser appeared.

"Not again!" Starlow complained.

"We can do this quickly." Mario said.

Then they managed to defeat easily the troops from Bowser. And they could escape from Bowser's castle.

* * *

_Dark Lands_

Mario and Aqua arrive at the fields of the Dark Lands and continue to make their way for Peach's castle and they later reach the next area.

* * *

_Mushroom Kingdom: Fields_

They arrived at the fields of Mushroom Kingdom. Unknown for them Bowser watches from his castle in anger and starts to cast a spell.

"This second time, I will destroy using the power of the Star Rod." Bowser said as teleports himself blocking their track.

"We don't have time for this!" Mario said.

"If I defeat you. The Princess Peach will be my queen for all the eternity." Bowser said.

"Bowser, what did Master Xehanort tell you?" Aqua asked.

"Such a pity, child, that neither of you has Terra's gift for obedience. Nor can see how easy it was for them." Bowser said.

"Terra would NEVER do anything help YOU!" Aqua yelled.

"Quite the contrary. He fully embraced the darkness within himself." Bowser said.

"Shut up! Terra helped us before!" Starlow yelled.

"Enough lying!" Aqua yelled.

"I refuse to lose again... I will win this time... Even if it means taking... EXTREME MEASURES!" Bowser said as he uses the Star Rod and he starts to transform in a flash of light.

"Uh-oh..." Mario said.

"What is happening to him?" Aqua asked.

When light turns off, Bowser now is Giga Bowser and he roared at the duo.

_***GIGA BOWSER***_

"Be careful. The powers from Bowser doubled in that new form." Starlow said.

Giga Bowser begins breathing red flames around the place but Mario used the Reflect Spell back at Giga Bowser, then Aqua performs aerial slashes in the villain and casts Thunder, but Giga Bowser bites at the two who dodge and Mario slashed with his Keyblade, but Giga Bowser swipes with his claws, which spread dark smoke, to damage the duo but Aqua vertical slashes with her Keyblade followed by a diagonal slash and Mario casts the Ice Spell on him, then monstrous version of Bowser stomps the ground and unleashes a shockwave, but the duo avoided the attack.

Giga Bowser starts to spin around his shell, that which spreads icy wind, they dodged the attack again, then Mario managed to get on Giga Bowser by the head and starts to slash him until the villain grabs the plumber and throwed to the ground, but Aqua casts the Fire Spell and hits Giga Bowser in the eye, then he attacks using his head and produced an explosion to the impact. By luck Aqua avoided the attack, Mario recovered and performed Strike Raid on Giga Bowser while Aqua realizes aerial slashes in the villain.

Giga Bowser fired red flames from his mouth again, Mario jumped this time and performed a Diving Slash on Giga Bowser, who roars in pain while Aqua horizontal slashes the villain followed by a fire spell but Giga Bowser swipes with his claws but Mario realizes the Sonic Blade with his Keyblade followed by an ice spell but the monstrous Giga Bowser bites at the duo but Mario realizes some aerial slashes. Then Aqua focused on Giga Bowser and she performs many quickly slashes, the giant villain tries to stomp them while Aqua uses the Ice Spell and Mario realize Strike Raid in Giga Bowser. The monstrous villain roars and unleashes a jet of red flames at Aqua who dodge but the flames create walls of flames separating her from the plumber.

"No!" Aqua said.

Giga Bowser starts attacking Mario and tries to bite him, but Mario dodges the bites and tries to slash at the monster with his Keyblade. Then he notices the Star Rod and grabbed it.

"Altogether now!" Eldstar said as he joined their forces in the Star Rod, now it was glowing in rainbow colors, Mario pointed the Star Rod at Giga Bowser and he though in the princess Peach.

"So long, dear Bowser!" Mario said throwing the Star Rod like spear and hits Giga Bowser in the chest making him roar in pain and falls defeated.

_***ENDS***_

Mario picked the Star Rod. Then he notices Bowser in his regular form.

"It was the power of true love that defeated you." Aqua said.

"I will NOT be defeated by something as insignificant as love!" Bowser said.

"You don't even know the first thing about it. You're too clouded by darkness to see that there is something greater." Aqua said.

"You can try all you want, but you will NEVER defeat a pure heart filled with light." Mario said.

"Perhaps but remember one thing: As long as there is light, there will be DARKNESS! And in time, many more will be drawn to it, and they will all belong to ME!" Bowser said as he jumps realizing the spin attack, but with dark energy, and he disappears.

"Terra, you better stay strong for us…" Aqua said looking at the sky.

* * *

_Peach's Castle_

Mario returned the heart of the Princess Peach and he explained to her what happened.

"Thank you, Mario." Peach said and kissed him in the cheek.

"You're welcome." Mario said rubbing his head.

"What are you waiting? We have more work." Starlow said.

"Are you departing?" Peach asked.

"Yes, there are more Unversed in other worlds and is my work now protect those worlds. But I'll be back, I promise." Mario said.

"Good luck, Mario." Peach said.

Then Mario in the outside, he used the Launch Star and flew to the next world.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Kingdom of Radiant Gardens

_Star Haven: Millennium Star's Loft_

Mario was with the Millennium Star and the projection of Rosalina. Luigi and Yoshi were watching.

"You saved five pure heart princesses and recovered the Star Rod. But the Unversed still attacking innocent people in other worlds." MS said.

"You will need this too." Rosalina said as she cast a spell on Mario. "Now your fire, ice, thunder, heal, aero and reflect spells are upgraded."

"Now go to save the protect the worlds. May your heart be your guiding key." MS said.

"Yes, Master." Mario nodded and exit of the place. Starlow follows him.

"Good luck Mario." Luigi and Yoshi said.

* * *

_Star Village_

Mario and Starlow were ready to depart.

"Let's a go." Mario said.

"Right." Starlow said.

Mario summons the Launch Star and uses it to travel to another world. Unknown for them, Terra watched him.

* * *

_Keyblade Graveyard: Wastelands_

Mario landed in a wasteland.

"What kind of world is this?" Mario asked.

"I don't know." Starlow replied.

"Gah!" Someone screamed in pain.

_***ENTER THE DARKNESS***_

"Someone is in problems!" Mario exclaimed and runs. Then he notices Ven felled in the ground and Vanitas on feet ready to attack him and he has a Keyblade, the which is black and red and there are some gears on it.

"Is that the same boy again." Starlow said.

"We can't allow hurt that boy!" Mario said as he summons his Keyblade.

In the battle with Vanitas.

"Hmph. That really all you got. Man, you are worthless. I'd be going against the master's orders, but so what? As far as I'm concerned, your job is done." Vanitas said as he unleashes a dark blue flame orb and fired to Ven in an explosion and leaves a huge scorch mark on the ground.

"Don't worry! You're safe!" A voice said.

"What?" Vanitas said as he watches Mario who saved Ven.

"That was too close." Starlow said.

"Heal!" Mario casts heal and cures Ven and he starts to get up.

"You again, plumber." Vanitas said.

"Tell me where you got that! The Keyblades are NOT something you use just to bully somebody around! Here, I'll show you!" Mario yelled.

"We both will!" Ven said and they nodded at each other and stand to face Vanitas.

"Fine. I'll just destroy the three of you." Vanitas said and Starlow hides in Mario.

The duo ran towards Vanitas and slashed him, but he quickly jumped back.

"Pathetic." Vanitas mocked and slashed them with ease, but Ven cast Thunder and Fire on him and Mario used Strike Raid on Vanitas.

Vanitas appeared behind of Ven and kicked him, then running to him to slash him, but Ven recovered and used Ragnarok on Vanitas, then Mario used Sonic Blade to attack Vanitas again.

"Hmph… you are improving… but it's only because of that plumber." Vanitas said.

Then he quickly casted the Fire Spell on them, but Ven used the Reflect Spell to knock it back towards him, and then Mario used the Star Spin on Vanitas and ended with a Strike Raid, causing him to yell in pain and fell to the ground in defeat.

_***ENDS***_

Vanitas got up and says. "Hmph, you win. Consider you in approbation." He opened a portal and walked in.

"Probation for what?" Starlow wondered.

"Thanks for before, by the way. I owe you one. My name is Ventus. Ven for short." Ven said.

"Me, Mario." Mario greeted.

"Hello yello. My name is Starlow."

"I see you got a Keyblade, Mario." Ven said.

"I'm have been training under the great Millennium Star. You see, he found out the worlds were in trouble, and I sort of took off for complete a quest." Mario said.

"Well, I ran off." Ven said.

Mario takes out the Launch Star. "All I had to do was think it, and the Launch Star will take us where we want to go. I have an idea, let's work together." He said offering his hand.

Just then the Launch Star starts glowing with a bright light making the three shield themselves and everything turns white.

* * *

_Radiant Gardens: Central Square_

Someone arrived in the central square and it is Ventus who have just arrived but then while looking around he two peoples walking down a street and they look like Starlow and Mario.

"Mario? Starlow?" Ven said and follows them.

Just after he leaves, other person arrived and its Terra who is looking for someone but just as he looked around many Unversed appear and they're Floods and Unversed that look like hourglasses.

_***BLACK GARDEN***_

"Unversed! This can only mean Master Xehanort was right!" Terra said taking out his Keyblade.

The Flood Unversed attack but he vertical slashes them followed by Thunder Spell, he diagonal slashes the Kihunter Warriors, he casts the Fire Spell the Tank Toppler Unversed and finished with Strike Raid.

_***ENDS***_

He finished the Unversed, then he notices an old man in white and black robe walking down a street. "Huh? Master Xehanort? What is he doing here?" He asked himself and says. "Maybe he found something out." Terra said and he follow Master Xehanort down the street.

Later Aqua arrive at the square and she looks around for anything and he found an old man with white coat and lens walking through the square, the Professor E. Gadd.

"Excuse me. I'm terribly sorry to bother you, sir." Aqua said running to E. Gadd.

"Oh, well, what a well-mannered lass you are. I'd be pleased as punch to help you, if I can." E. Gadd said.

"I'm looking for a boy who's not from around here. Have you seen him?" Aqua asked.

"Hmm, I think I know just who you are talking about. He scampered off toward yon castle in a right hurry." E. Gadd said pointing at a castle.

"Thank you so much." Aqua said. E. Gadd chuckles and walks off. "Terra, Ven. I hope you're there."

She goes for the castle.

* * *

_Castle Town_

Terra follows Master Xehanort through the town but then he finds a book, then he turns see an someone in a blue robe covering his body, white beard, yellow eyes and red shoes walking into a house.

"That must belong to him." Terra said as he goes for the house.

* * *

_Merlon's House_

Terra enter in the house and he find the person.

"Oh, who are you?" The person asked.

"I believe you dropped this book." Terra said handing the book.

"Did I?" The person said taking the book and he places it on a shelf. "Oh, I'm very sad to say this isn't one of mine, but what a remarkable book it is. This unassuming volume seems to have the unusual effect of awakening one's innermost abilities."

"A book that makes people stronger?" Terra asked at himself. "If it's all right. Your Elderness, might I have a closer look?"

"The name is Merlon, and I'm a very powerful sorcerer. I'll have you know experience comes with age. Anyway, as I said, the book is not mine, but I'd be happy to keep it here for you." Merlon said.

"Thank you, Merlon." Terra said. Then he starts to read the book.

* * *

_Gardens_

Meanwhile Ven arrived in the garden area and he follows Mario and Starlow through the gardens until he goes to the upper gardens and he find a gate and he through it take him to the next area.

* * *

_Castle Gates_

Ven arrive at the gates leading to a giant castle and he go up taking him to the front doors but before he could reach the doors he was blocked off by two people who are guards with one having black dreadlocks and carrying a lance while the second has orange spiked back hair and is carrying a tomahawk and they're both wearing blue uniforms with white gloves.

"Hold on!" The lance guard known as Dilan said.

"This castle is presently closed." The tomahawk guard known as Aeleus said.

"But two more people just came this way! They're friends of mine." Ven said.

"We aren't aware of any visitors." Dilan said.

"Now, run along, children. Before the monsters get you." Aeleus said.

"I coulda sworn is was them…" Ven said.

He starts to leave but then a giant Unversed with a diamond shaped grey head with red eyes with a large yellow U-shaped additive with black edges lined with four shirt spikes, a thin and black neck with the Unversed symbol at the back, and two bright silver arms at the end in triangular blades appears before him.

"Unversed!" Ven said.

"They're here!" Aeleus said with his tomahawk ready.

"Radiant Garden shall not fall to the likes of you!" Dilan said pointing his lance and they approach the Unversed.

"Leave this to me!" Ven said running towards the Unversed.

"Stop! You're just a child!" Dilan said but they chase after the giant Unversed.

"Now, who do you think will defend this castle if you two go skipping off?" A voice asked and they turn to see a man with semi-long blond hair, green eyes, and wearing a white coat.

"But, that boy…" Dilan was cut off.

"Never you mind. He's a special case." The man said.

"A what?" Aeleus asked confused.

"Even is right. Lord and castle come first. Those two children will have to fend for themselves." Dilan said.

"Which reminds me. His Lordship was asking for you." Even said and Dilan and Aeleus go into the castle while Even sees Astra and Ven going after the Unversed. "A heart devoid of darkness. Stripped clean of it at that. Very questionable." Even said as he joins the two guards into the castle.

* * *

_Central Square_

Ven returns to the square and he find the giant Unversed attacking E. Gadd.

"Ack! Thunders and lightnings! Back off, you fiend! You'll not be getting my inventions!" E. Gadd said.

"Look out!" Ven said as he throws his Keyblade at the Unversed making it leave and he chase after it.

"Wait a moment, laddie! Don't I even get a chance to repay you?" E. Gadd asked.

"Oh, you don't have to." Ven said.

"Now, hold your horses. I didn't mean me fortune. Maybe a wee bit of gold or a small token off…" E. Gadd stops talking as he looks back for the Unversed leaving.

"Could you make it fast?" Ven asked.

_***INNOCENT TIMES***_

"I know! I got a thing in my coat." E. Gadd said looking in his pockets. "Come here." E. Gadd said and he approach him. "You can tell me. You're from another world, eh?" E. Gadd asked shocking him but the scientific chuckles. "Don't worry. My bill is sealed. Your secret's safe with me. I'll not be asking anymore awkward questions. You see, 'tis the same with me. I asked a wizard named Merlon to bring me here from another world. After all, adventure is the mother of industry." E. Gadd said.

"Great! Is that all?" Ven said.

"Hey, but I'm holding you up, lad." E. Gadd said taking out three passports that says, 'Mushroom Kingdom'. "Here. These are lifetime passes to Mushroom Kingdom. You'll be having buckets of fun there or my name's not Professor E. Gadd! There you are. Enough for you and two grown-ups." E. Gadd said giving three passports and he takes them.

"Thank you, mister." Ven said and he go to the Unversed again.

_***ENDS***_

* * *

_Castle Gates_

Aqua arrive at the gardens and make her way for the castle until she arrives at the castle gates and she makes her way into the castle but then she hear a scream and she sees a little girl with red hair and wearing a white and blue blouse running from a swarm of Unversed.

"No! Run!" Aqua said.

_***BOSS BATTLE (PARTNERS IN TIME)***_

The little girl reaches a dead end against a wall of the castle and then she runs over to Aqua and she places her hand on Aqua's Keyblade.

"I can feel light within this girl." Aqua said and she turn to the Unversed. "We can't fight like this."

Just as a Flood Unversed is about to attack one figure jump in and destroyed the Flood and it's Mario with his Keyblade in hand.

"Hurry, Aqua! You must get that girl to safety!" Mario said.

"Wait… You're same person." Aqua said recognizing the plumber.

"We'll explain you later!" Starlow said.

"We must stop those monsters!" Mario said.

"Right." Aqua said carrying the girl away leaving the plumber and later on she return to him.

"Everything alright?" Mario asked and she nodded.

The Flood Unversed attack at the two but Aqua vertical slashes with her Keyblade followed by an Ice Spell but two Floods try to attack but Mario delivers a leaping slash with his Keyblade and performs the Star Spin and destroyed more Floods, followed by an upgraded Fire, Blizzard, Thunder an Aero spells while Aqua triple slashes with her Keyblade and enters in Spell Weaver mode and delivers surging attacks and then unleashes a magical pillar while spinning around but then Arhcaven Unversed appear and deliver slashing attacks but Mario shoots Thunder Spells on them and Aqua casts Blizzard in the Tank Topplers Unversed and defeated them all.

_***ENDS***_

After the fight Mario, Aqua and Starlow talk to each other while the little girl is with them.

"Thank you for the help, Mario." Aqua said.

"No, problem you helped us before." Starlow said.

"I sensed a light within this girl." Aqua said.

"Probably those Unversed were after her." Starlow said.

"Yep. I think you're right. If you ask me, she might be someone very special." Mario said.

"She might be someone we're supposed to protect." Aqua said.

"Great! Let's join forces then!" Starlow said until the Launch Star starts glowing again.

"Uh-oh! Not now!" Mario said as he and Starlow get trapped in light and disappear.

"We'll be okay." Starlow said.

"See you next time!" Mario said and they're gone. Aqua was looking to the sky.

"Here!" The girl said gives out flowers to Aqua.

"Are they… for me?" Aqua asked.

"Yes. I picked some flowers for you. Thank you for saving me." The girl said.

"They're lovely. You're so sweet." Aqua said.

"My name's Kairi. Nice to meet you!" Kairi introduced.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Aqua." Aqua introduced.

"Kairi, about that light…" Aqua was cut off.

"Oh, Grandma!" Kairi said as she goes for her.

"Oh, Kairi, just a moment." Aqua said as she places her right hand over Kairi's necklace, and a small light appears on the necklace.

_***KAIRI'S THEME***_

"I just cast a spell on you. One day, when you're in trouble, the light within you will lead you to the light of another. Someone will keep you safe." Aqua said.

"Thanks!" Kairi said as she goes for her grandmother.

"There you are. It's time to go." Kairi's grandmother said.

"'Kay!" Kairi said and she looks at Aqua one more time. "Bye!" Kairi said waving goodbye and she wave back and the two walks away from the castle. "Grandma?" Kairi asked.

"Hm, what is it, dear?" Kairi's grandmother asked.

"Could you tell me that story?" Kairi asked.

"Again?" Kairi's grandmother asked.

"Please?" Kairi begged.

"Very well then. Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then, people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves and darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spreads, swallowing the light and many hearts. It covered everything and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived, in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open, and the true light will return. So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away." Kairi's grandmother explained the story as they are now gone from the castle.

_***ENDS***_

"Kairi… Something tells me I didn't run into her by accident." Aqua said.

She looks at the entire place until she sees something flying into the air and it's a giant Unversed with a cone-shaped and bright silver spiked additives with the Unversed symbol on the front with a base that's black and gold, along with a black propeller-like blades at the top, and red eyes on the small spike at the top.

"Unversed! It never ends!" Aqua said.

By now Aqua, Ventus and Terra will confront the giant Unversed who is causing problems in this world. But for now, where it goes Mario with Starlow.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	6. Chapter 6

_This is a filler chapter to make things more interesting._

* * *

CHAPTER 6

The Legendary Keyblade Wielder

_Millennium Star's Loft_

Mario and Starlow arrived again in the Star Haven again talking with the Millennium Star.

"Mario, I have detected a Legendary Keyblade Warrior, his name is Botrick." MS said.

"You know him, Starlow?" Mario asked her.

"I heard about him, but he disappeared long time ago." Starlow said.

"I've detected in a place called the Nightmare Coliseum." MS said.

"What is it?" Mario asked.

"The Nightmare Coliseum is a place built by the Nightmare Enterprises. A place where capture Star Warriors and put them to fight monsters, much warriors have battle with those monsters, but nobody could survive." MS said.

"Let me guess, my next mission is rescue to Botrick. Okay." Mario said.

"Yes, now go and uses this, now you can shoot star bits." MS casts a spell on Mario and says. "May your heart be your guiding key."

Mario saluted and he goes. Starlow follows him.

* * *

_Star Village_

Starlow enters in the pockets of Mario and the plumber uses the Launch Star and goes to another world.

* * *

_Nightmare Coliseum: Outside_

Mario landed in a desert where there is a coliseum that says Nightmare Enterprises.

"Botrick is captured there?" Mario said.

"Yes, but we must be careful." Starlow said.

Mario runs to the coliseum, but suddenly he was trapped by a cage.

"Mama Mia!" Mario exclaimed.

"Look that we got there." A familiar voice said as it reveals as Sir Grodus.

"Grodus!" Mario snarled.

"You were right all this time, Sir Grodus. A plumber trying to make you fail your plan of resurrect the Shadow Queen." Other voice said as it reveals as the NME Salesman.

"You knew about us!?" Starlow asked.

"I'm not very fool to think that you will follow me after you got that Keyblade." Sir Grodus said.

"Now that you're here, much people are excited to see a great battle in the coliseum. Better get ready for the battle." NME Salesman said.

Then Bruiser Unversed appeared and they brought the cage inside of the coliseum.

* * *

_Nightmare Coliseum: Cells_

Mario was put in a cell with Starlow too.

"You were trapped here too." A male voice as it reveals a man with black hair with lens and blue outfit with black boots.

"You must be Botrick. Right?" Mario asked.

"Yep, that's my name. And who are you two?" The person called Botrick said.

"My name is Mario." Mario introduced.

"And I'm Starlow." Starlow introduced.

"Well, perhaps the destiny's chose." Botrick said.

"You tried to escape using your Keyblade?" Starlow asked.

Then Botrick summons his Keyblade, it was gold with a silver guard and has a mushroom logo as keychain. "I tried but an unknown magic doesn't allow me escape so easy."

"This is too weird." Mario said. Then a berserker opened the cage.

"The public want to see the plumber in action." The berserker said.

"Let's a go!" Mario said as Starlow come to his pocket and they go to the arena.

"Good luck buddy." Botrick said.

* * *

_Nightmare Coliseum: Arena_

Mario entered in an arena where the crowd was cheering. Sir Grodus and NME Salesman were watching.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have now other Keyblade Wielder ready to survive in the battles of the coliseum." NME announced with a microphone.

The crowd cheered.

"Now, the plumber called Mario will have his first battle and it's opponent is Gigant Edge." NME announced.

_***ARENA SHOWDOWN (TRIPLE DELUXE)***_

By the caged door appear a large knight with green and teal armor, dark green helmet, yellow feet, he was equipped with a sword and shield, its name is Gigant Edge.

"It seems a stronger enemy." Starlow said.

Gigant Edge attacks with his sword, but Mario dodged the attack and performs Sonic Blade on it, Gigant Edge backed up and charges with his sword, but the plumber avoids the attack and he casts Fire, suddenly Gigant Edge pulled out the shield blocking the attack. Then Mario focused in the enemy and he shots Star Bits damaging the armored enemy, the Gigant Edge charges energy in its sword and slammed in the ground creating a sharp shockwave, but Mario casts the Reflect Spell returning the attack in Gigant Edge and felled to the ground defeated and explodes. The crowd cheered.

"Well, beginners' luck. Now King Doo will enter in the arena." NME Salesman announced as a yellow puffball creature with a purple eye and orange feet appeared from the caged door.

"It seems an enemy with magic powers, be careful." Starlow said.

King Doo attacks running to Mario, but he dodged again and casts Thunder. The one-eyed monster creates a whip of energy and swings it to hit Mario, but he avoided and performed several slashes, then King Doo charges energy and fires an energy sphere but Mario manages to cast the Reflect Spells and hit King Doo defeating him in the process and explodes.

"Let's see if he can survive to his next opponent, Spark Bonkers." NME Salesman announced as a gorilla with a blue light armor and hair appeared and equipped with a hammer was in the caged door.

"Talking about a simian version of Thor." Mario commented.

Spark Bonkers throwed explosive nuts, but Mario counterattacks with the Thunder Spell, the gorilla runs and swings his hammer but the plumber avoided the attack and performed Sonic Blade followed by Strike Raid that which disarmed Spark Bonkers, Mario jumps and grabbed the hammer and he performs an uppercut with the hammer and finished the enemy gorilla.

"That technique was outstanding. Let's see if he survives with two opponents in the arena. Now is the turn from Mr. Frosty and Kibble Blade." The NME Salesman said as an anthropomorphic walrus in blue overalls and a rounded knight with a yellow blade in its head.

"Two versus one…!" Starlow said and groans.

The Kibble Knight bows its head and runs realizing a headbutt, Mario jump and performs a Helm Splitter, Mr. Frosty throwed ice blocks to Mario but he casts the Reflect Spell returning the attack at the enemy walrus, Kibble Blade runs to Mario and swings his blade, but the plumber clashed weapon and they were in a furiously sword fight, slashing and avoiding attacks in one attack Mario ducked, he performs the Star Spin and casts the Ice Spell finishing the Kibble Blade. By another zone Mr. Frosty covered in icy wind and spins to Mario, he avoided its freezing and the plumber casts the Fire Spell and combined with Strike Raid he defeated the walrus enemy. The crowd cheered.

"The battle was awesome! Now they come the stone duo, Moundo and Blocky!" NME Salesman said as two enemies made of stone appeared, one like mountain and another like block.

The stone duo jumped to the plumber, but he avoids them easily and he focused both targets and fired Star Bits, Blocky runs to Mario and slams its body, the plumber dodged again and performs Sonic Blade finishing the enemy like stone block, then Moundo spin its body to Mario, the plumber try to slash him but nothing occurs. When Moundo stops of spinning he jumps to the air growing in size and stomps the ground so hardly that creates a shockwave, Mario jumps, cast Thunder and finished the enemy like mountain with a diving slash.

"Two rocks were crushed by one plumber! Now it's the turn from Grand Wheelie and Vividria!" NME Salesman announced as a tire with two eyes with red eyelids and a gold plate acting as a seat and a ghost like brush.

"Ok… this is a weird combination." Mario commented.

The Grand Wheelie starts to ride around the arena, the Vividria fire paint drops to the plumber, but Mario manages to use the Reflect Spell returning the attack to the enemy then he realizes Strike Raid and the Thunder Spell in the painter the ghost, probably it wasn't defeated but he was paralyzed, the Grand Wheelie tries to attack Mario by behind, but surprisingly Mario jumps and rides the Grand Wheelie like a rodeo, he takes to opportunity to slash him using his Keyblade, he crashes on Vividria and casts the Fire Spell destroying both enemies.

"The things will get more interesting when our warrior will fight to the Galboros Brothers!" NME Salesman said and two giant dragons without arms and legs appeared, one is blue with white and the other is dark red and common red, both dragons roared.

"The red resembles fire and the blue resembles water." Starlow informed.

The Galboros Brothers spit water and magma shots to the plumber, but Mario avoided the shots without problems, then he casts the Thunder Spell in the Water Galboros and Ice Spell in Flame Galboros, because the water conducts electricity, the Flame Galboros is made of melted rock, a variation of ground, due their elemental power those cast caused a lot of damage, Mario focused the Galboros Brothers and fired Star Bits and defeated both dragons.

"We have more monsters, now let's see the Beetle Brothers, Bugsy and Hornhead!" NME Salesman as a purple Stag Beetle and a blue Rhino Beetle.

"Here I go!" Mario said.

The Bugsy tried to grab Mario with its tweezers, but the plumber uses his Keyblade to block the grab and kicked the Stag Beetle, then Hornhead charges to Mario, the Rhino Beetle was using his horn as sword, the plumber defended himself using his Keyblade, in one attack Mario jumps, he focused his target and fired Star Bits and ended the Rhino Beetle with a Fire Spell, Stag Beetle comes flying to him ready to grab him, but Mario dodged it and realizes Strike Raid four times and finished so easily.

"It's hard to believe for everyone! I never have seen a legendary battle!" NME Salesman said. "Well, it seems that Mario is receiving the help from other warrior."

_***ENDS***_

Then Mario turns of his side, he saw Botrick and says. "Botrick, what are you doing here?"

"Alright, you better let us go out from this infernal arena!" Botrick said pulling out his Keyblade.

"Ok, let's do a deal. If you two survive to the next battle, I will let you two get out from the arena." NME Salesman said and thinks sinisterly. 'Unless I have enough money for my master.'

"I hope he keep his word." Mario said.

"Now, we have two deadliest monsters versus Mario and Botrick, better known as the floating brothers, Dubior and Telepathos." NME Salesman said as a jellyfish UFO color white and orange with two yellow eyes and another like horseshoe-shaped body in color white and pulsating lines.

_***TRUE ARENA (TRIPLE DELUXE)***_

"Mario, try to use those medals for have the advantage." Botrick said as he gives some medals to the plumber. "Now you can use Stun Impact, Aerial Slam, Ragnarok and Ars Arcanum."

"Now we must take care of those monsters." Starlow said as the two enemies were coming to our heroes.

"I'll take care of the UFO." Mario said.

"The other is mine." Botrick said.

Telepathos attacks flying to Botrick, but he avoid, the enemy fires energy spheres, Botrick casts the Reflect Spell returning the attack and casts the Ice Spell and performs Ars Arcanum setting out a furry of slashes in the psychic enemy. By other part, Dubior was firing thunders to the plumber, but at the third attack Mario rolled and jumps performing an Aerial Slam followed by Ragnarok, that which were aerial attacks, the enemy UFO teleports and summoned little versions of himself ready to attack Mario, but he realizes an electric wave called Stun Impact that which destroyed the enemies and casts the Fire Spell in Dubior, then the UFO covered itself in electricity and tries to ram on Mario, but he jumps and performs the Fire Spell again and finished Dubior and explodes. Back with Telepathos, who summons energy spheres around its body and tries to tackle Botrick, but he quickly performs Stun Impact, then Mario and Botrick destroyed the psychic enemy with Strike Raid.

_***ENDS***_

The crowd cheered again. This time Mario takes off his cap and bowed to the crowd.

"Nothing is sweeter than the taste of victory." Botrick said enjoying the cheers.

"Yes, you're right." Mario said.

"Now we hope get out from here." Starlow said.

"I have to admit that you two are very skilled. Now as reward you can escape from this arena." NME Salesman said, then Sir Grodus whispers with him.

"Now what?" Botrick asked. Then Grodus take the microphone.

"Congratulations, you two. You managed to survive in the arena defeating the monsters from Nightmare Enterprises, now let's see if you two can survive with your next opponent, its name is Horrorus." Grodus said.

_***UNFORGETTABLE***_

"Horrorus…!?" Starlow gulped and a purple slug-like Galboros with red eyes appeared from the ground, it was bigger than the other two Galboros and it has the Unversed symbol in its forehead.

"Other freaking Unversed." Botrick said pulling out his Keyblade.

"I should have imagined that Grodus wouldn't give up so easily." Mario said pulling out his Keyblade.

"Oh-ho-ho… Other guest surprise wants confront the Keyblade Warrior Duo." NME Salesman said.

The two wielders slashed Horrorus, but due the toxicity from its body he damaged the duo only with touch them.

"That thing has a bad smell and its body its lethally toxic!" Botrick said.

"We must use distant attacks!" Mario suggested.

Horrorus opened its mouth and spat liquid purple shots, they avoided the shots and casted Fire and Ice Spells in the Unversed like giant slug. Horrorus tries to ram on them again, but Mario and Botrick dodged in on time. Mario took a step and felt a burn in his shoe.

"Ouch! What was that?" Mario said.

"Be careful with the puddles of poison goop." Starlow said.

"Yeah, I noticed it." Mario said.

Horrorus opened his mouth and fired a big sludge that which explodes creating poisoning bubbles, Mario casts the Reflect Spell returning the attack to the Unversed, Botrick realizes Strike Raid in Horrorus, Mario focused his target and fired Star Bits again. Then Mario searched in his pockets and pulled out a rainbow star.

"By luck I have this." Mario said and ate the star. Then his body was in rainbow color.

_***RAINBOW MARIO (MARIO GALAXY)***_

"Whoa! What was that!?" Botrick said amazed.

"That was a rainbow star, now I'm invincible by a time." Mario said.

When Horrorus charged at Mario, he slashes it with nonstop, due the invincibility Mario can damage the Unversed without problems, he performs Ars Arcanum and finished the Horrorus using Sonic Blade and a Star Spin attack and he returns to his regular form.

_***ENDS***_

The Horrorus roars in agony and melts down. Sir Grodus comes at the place where the Horrorus was defeated.

"Alright, Grodus now give us the box where sleeps the Shadow Queen." Mario said pointing his Keyblade.

"Ha! I don't think so!" Grodus said as he pushed a button from his staff. Then a missile comes flying to the space.

"What are you doing!?" Botrick exclaimed.

"I bought that missile to deep one world into the darkness." Grodus said. Suddenly one spaceship appeared.

"NME! By use monsters illegally for battles, you are under arrest!" A voice said.

"They found me! By luck I have that I need." NME Salesman said as he takes the bag full of money and runs from this place.

"We must destroy that missile!" Botrick said.

"Ok!" Mario nodded and turns to Grodus. "Someday I will stop you, Grodus."

Then Mario, Starlow and Botrick came out of the arena. Sir Grodus took the chance for escape.

* * *

_Nightmare Coliseum: Outside_

The trio was in the outside.

"Follow me!" Botrick said as he summons a metallic Keyblade and in a flash, he appeared with a glider and a silver armor. "Get on!"

Mario nodded, he get on in the side seat, then they took flight to the space.

* * *

_Space_

The team in the glider was following the missile, it is black with red veins, it has the Unversed logo and yellow core. The missile is going straight to a planet.

_***BOSS 1 (SF: ASSAULT)***_

"The missile is coming to Sauria Planet!" Botrick said.

"We must stop it before it is going to be late!" Mario said.

"Do you have other power up from your world?" Starlow asked, Mario nodded and start to search in his pockets.

"Just what I needed." Mario said as he uses a Fire Flower and becomes in Fire Mario.

"I found the weak by the propulsor!" Botrick said.

Then Fire Mario shots fire spells powered by the Fire Flower until destroy part of the missile, but it is still accelerating.

"The missile is still accelerating!" Botrick said.

Then they changed if position and Fire Mario fired fire spells until destroy it, but it doesn't stop.

"Only the missile head is left!" Mario said.

"Then let's destroy it!" Botrick said.

They came to the head of the missile and the plumber continued firing fire spells until destroy the missile by complete.

_***ENDS***_

The trio landed in a moon. Mario returned to his regular form.

"We make a great team, Mario. But I have to tell you something?" Botrick said.

"What is?" Mario asked.

"Thanks for find me." Botrick said.

"But how did you escape from the cell?" Starlow asked.

"Well, when the guard released Mario to the battle, I grabbed the key by behind and used it for escape." Botrick said, then he prepares his glider. "Other worlds are calling me for protection. Perhaps we have different paths but someday we will be found together."

"See you next time." Mario said as Botrick departs.

"Now it's time to depart." Starlow said.

Mario prepares the Star Launcher and they go to their next world.

* * *

_?_

Unknown for them, the NME Salesman is watching with a gloomy figure behind him.

"Well, it seems that they took different parts." NME Salesman said.

"Let's them for a while. Soon they will confront the Shadow Queen, with Vanitas, Sir Grodus and Master Xehanort." The gloomy figure said.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Rockets and Myths

_Pokémon World: Fields_

Mario and Starlow landed in another world and found some pigeons flying above him.

"What kind of world is this?" Mario asked.

"I don't know but there are other coliseum near of this place." Starlow said pointing to the Pokémon Coliseum.

Then they go the place.

* * *

_Pokémon Coliseum_

Mario and Starlow were walking until they saw Red in his younger age (Ash's Dad) with his own Pikachu surrounded by Floods, armored Bruiser Unversed and others like robots with claws, there are red, blue and yellow.

_***WILD POKÉMON (RED/BLUE VERSION)***_

"I must help them!" Mario said pulling out his Keyblade.

"There are new Unversed, those like aero-robots are called Glidewinder, these speed demons will slam into you if you're not careful. The others are called Buckle Bruisers, they are equipped with armors, its weak point is by behind." Starlow explained.

"Need a hand, kid." Mario said.

"Yes. Now get ready Pikachu." Red said.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded.

Mario jumped above the Buckle Unversed and casted the Fire Spell three times and defeated it, the Pikachu from Red used Swift, throwing stars, to the Flood Unversed, Mario realize Ars Arcanum in the group of Glidewinder and Pikachu finished the last Buckles Unversed with Thunderbolt.

_***ENDS***_

"Are you okay, kid?" Mario asked him.

"Yeah, thanks mister. My name is Red, and this is my Pokémon, Pikachu." Red said.

"I'm Mario and she is Starlow." Mario introduced himself and Starlow too.

"What kind of Pokémon is this?" Red said referring to Starlow as he uses a device.

"No data." The voice in the device said.

"This is weird. First those dark beings and now this yellow sphere." Red said.

"Excuse me, but I'm not a Pokémon." Starlow said.

"You was attacked by the Unversed before?" Mario asked to Red and he nod.

"Unversed, so… That is its name." Red said.

"Pika?" Pikachu said.

"Can you explain me us?" Starlow said and Red nod.

"Little time ago, some of those creatures called Unversed appeared working with the Team Rocket for hunt Pokémon and they use them for their businesses." Red explained.

"So, that explains all." Mario said. Then Pikachu starts to sniffle the Keyblade.

"Pika…" Pikachu said. Then Mario and Red chuckles a bit.

"It seems that Pikachu likes your Keyblade." Red said.

"How do you know about the Keyblade?" Starlow asked.

"I met a boy called Ventus, a person called Terra and a girl called Aqua, they equip Keyblades too." Red answered.

"Well, it seems that we have friends in common." Mario said with a smile.

"Hey, Red, your battle will start." A young man in black hair, blue eyes and outfit was coming.

"Thanks Zack." Red said.

"Who are those new guys?" The young man called Zack asked.

"It's a me, Mario. And she is Starlow." Mario said.

"Hi." Starlow said.

"Nice to meet you two. Now let's see the battle." Zack said.

"I never have seen a Pokémon Battle before." Starlow said.

"Me neither, let's go to see it." Mario said and everyone goes to the coliseum. Unknown for them, a person in black suit watched them, it is Giovanni.

"Well, now that Red is going to participate, I will make me sure to crush his dreams. Perhaps the Unversed, Zack like my puppet and my Pokémon Team have failed, but now I have a secret weapon in my hands." Giovanni said sinisterly.

* * *

_Pokémon Coliseum: Lobby_

They entered and meet an old man in white coat.

"Hey, Professor Oak." Red said.

"Oh, hi Red. You arrived just in time for the battle." Prof. Oak said.

"You're the Professor Oak, my name is Starlow and he is Mario." Starlow said.

"Hello." Mario greeted.

"Nice to meet you two. Well, it seems that the match will start, now better get ready." Prof. Oak said.

Red goes to the arena as the others go to take their seats.

* * *

_Pokémon Coliseum_

Mario and the others watched how Red wins multiple battles.

Pikachu had battles with much Pokémon, he knocked out a Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, a Pokémon like wasp called Beedrill, Pidgeot, Alakazam, a Pokémon like pig with a shell in its tail called Slowbro, a ghost Pokémon called Gengar, a Pokémon like kangaroo called Kangaskhan, Pinsir, Gyarados and Aerodactyl.

"Wow… he is very powerful." Mario said astonished.

"Its because he is the champion of the Pokémon League." Oak explained.

"And how he became in the champion?" Starlow asked.

"It happen when someone starts its journey as Pokémon Trainer, to arrive at the Pokémon League you must win against the eight Gym Leaders and by last the Elite Four." Oak explains again. In the arena.

"We did it, Pikachu." Red said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said. Then they heard someone clapping sarcastically, that someone is Giovanni.

"Bravo, well done Red." Giovanni said.

"Him again!" Zack growled.

"What are you doing here!?" Red exclaimed.

"I'm flattered that you ask. Since that I saw your Pikachu defeating many of those dark creatures and winning to the Team Rocket members, I decided to plan for take your own Pikachu. I tried with some of those Unversed, I brainwashed to Zack and I tried with my own team, but all was failed. Until now that I have a new Pokémon specie." Giovanni said. Then they heard someone coming.

"What is that!?" Oak asked. The thing that came from the sky is revealed as an extraterrestrial robot with a ray gun and another gun.

"I never have seen that monster before." Mario said. Red takes out the device again.

"No data." The voice in the device again.

"There's not info about that creature… Darn it!" Red said.

"It's because he is not Pokémon or those Unversed. I found an egg from my computer and transform in an extraterrestrial robot. The computer said that he is a Digimon." Giovanni explained.

"Digimon? Wait! You created a digital lifeform in the network!?" Red said froze in shock.

"Pika!" Pikachu said in shock too.

"Finally, I have a weapon to conquer all the world and finish your dreams once for all." Giovanni said.

"I won't let that happen!" Mario said pulling out his Keyblade and comes to face the Digimon.

"He can summon the Keyblade too!" Oak exclaimed.

"Me neither!" Zack said joining to the battle.

"Let's do this, Pikachu and you too Charizard!" Red said and called one of his six Pokémon.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Roar!" Charizard said.

_***BOSS BATTLE (POKÉMON RUMBLE)***_

"Only your efforts will be in vain. Ebemon, destroy them!" Giovanni said pointing to the group of heroes.

"Yes, master." The Digimon called Ebemon said coming to the group.

"Here he comes!" Zack said.

Ebemon fired a purple laser at them, but they dodged the attack, Mario uses Strike Raid on the Digimon, Zack pulled out his sword and slashed him several times.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack! Charizard use Slash!" Red said.

Pikachu hits Ebemon in high speed and Charizard used his claws for slash the Digimon.

"Brain Rupture!" Ebemon fired a beam, that which everyone dodged it.

"That was too close…" Mario said.

"Let's finish him, together." Zack said.

Then the black-haired swordsman jumps and slashed Ebemon in the face, Mario realizes Sonic Blade followed by a Star Spin.

"Pikachu, Charizard! Use Swift!" Red said.

"Pika!"

"Roar!" Both Pokémon fired stars and hit Ebemon, but he still have energies.

"That thing is still having energies!" Zack said.

"Not by much." Red said with a smirk.

"What's so funny!?" Giovanni said.

"I have a little surprise." Red said as he reveals a rare stone. "Charizard, Mega Evolve!"

_***MEGA CHARIZARD X THEME (POKÉMON ORIGINS)***_

Charizard was engulfed in light and now he is blue color with blue flames. "ROAR!"

"Other evolution!? It can't be!" Giovanni exclaimed.

"Charizard, use Fire Blast!" Red said.

The Mega Evolved Charizard fired a blue fire kanji that which hits Ebemon.

"It is finished?" Mario asked. Ebemon recovered from the attack.

"Don't sing the victory yet! Destroy them with no mercy!" Giovanni ordered.

Ebemon fired other laser, but Charizard flies avoiding the attack.

"Charizard, use Swift!" Red said.

Charizard fired stars to the Digimon, he tries to run but the attack hits him.

"Now, use Slash!" Red said.

Charizard slashed with nonstop at Ebemon.

"Now, finish him with Mega Punch!" Red said and Charizard punched hardly Ebemon that sent him to crash in the wall.

_***ENDS***_

Ebemon felled to the ground in defeat, then he vanished in particles. Charizard returned to his original form.

"You won this time! But remark my words… Soon I'll be back." Giovanni said and flees of the coliseum. Mario noticed a medal in the ground and grabbed it.

"What kind of medal is this?" Mario asked.

"That is the Pokémon Medal, that which allows some attacks like Liquidation, X-Scissor, Night Slash, Dragon Hammer, Sacred Sword, Leaf Blade, X-Poison and Psycho Cut." Starlow explained.

"It will be very useful." Mario said as he equipped the medal.

* * *

_Pokémon Coliseum: Outside_

Mario and Starlow were ready to depart, Red and Zack were talking with the plumber.

"Well, this is the goodbye." Red said and Mario nodded.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said, he jumps to Mario rubbed his head in his cheek.

"I'm going to miss you too." Mario said. Then Pikachu returned to his respective trainer.

"Sayonara Mario." Zack said.

"Until the next time." Starlow said as enters on Mario.

Mario summoned the Launch Star and used it to depart at the next world.

* * *

_Skyworld_

Mario landed in a world, where there are floating islands and clouds.

"Floating islands in the sky… This is weird." Mario said.

"Probably there are Unversed in this place." Starlow said.

Then they saw ghosts with purple claws, improved versions of the Floods and others in red color like floating eyes.

"Well, there are Unversed here too." Mario said.

"Those Unversed like ghosts are Unversed Zurees, normally they disappear and attack at its opponent. Those Unversed are called Scrapped, an improved version of the Floods. And the last ones are called Unversed Monoeyes, they attack firing dark spheres." Starlow explained.

Mario jumped and performs Aerial Slam in the floating enemies and casts Thunder three times and defeats them. Then he uses Sacred Sword, that which his Keyblade growth at the double in a light color light blue and finished the Scrappers.

"Over there!" A young voice called them.

"Huh?" Mario said turning to the person, it was an angel in gold armor like from his size.

"I see you fighting with those monsters. Are you a Keyblade Wielder too?" The angel said.

"Yes. But who are you?" Mario nodded and asks.

"Oops… How rude of me. My name is Pit." The angel called Pit said.

"My name is Mario." Mario introduced.

"And my name is Starlow. What's your hurry?" Starlow introduced too.

"Medusa has taken the entire Sky Temple and I'm the only that I can save Palutena, the Goddess of Light. Can you help me, please?" Pit said.

"Why not." Mario said accepting help him.

"Oh, great. Thanks, now let's go." Pit said.

"Wait. You're forgetting that Mario can't fly." Starlow said.

"Oh, that's a problem." Pit said until Mario notice a chest and opens it revealing a medal with a wing scripted.

"Oh… I got it!" Mario said.

"What is?" Pit asked.

"With that new medal now, I can take flight." Mario said and he starts to take flight.

"Whoa!" Starlow exclaims amazed.

"Well, now that solves our problems." Pit said.

Then they take flight straight at the Sky Temple.

* * *

_Sky Palace_

The Team was flying straight at the Sky Temple. However, the Monoeyes and Zurees were waiting them, but the enemies were defeated so easy. When they arrived, they saw the head of monster with one eye and snakeheads in its hair.

"That thing is Medusa?" Mario asked.

"It's scary." Pit said and Mario nodded.

"Sorry but the Sky Temple is under my dominions. Now you and your friend the plumber must gone or perish. The decision is yours?" Medusa said.

"After coming this far, I don't think so!" Pit said pulling out a golden bow.

"Me neither!" Mario said pulling out his Keyblade.

"Ahh… Other Keyblade Wielder. No prepare for your doom." Medusa said.

_***BOSS FIGHT 2 (KID ICARUS UPRISING)***_

"She here comes!" Starlow said.

Medusa starts to fire cuts and snakes, but they managed to dodge the attacks.

"I'll take care of the snakes. You'll get focus in defeat Medusa." Mario instructed.

"Got it!" Pit said.

Then Pit fired arrows that which were hitting the eye of Medusa, the snakes tried to attack him, but Mario used his Keyblade defeating the snakes.

"Only a bit more." Pit said.

"Fire!" Mario prepares a fireball and powered by the Keyblade he fired a big fireball and hits the eye of Medusa.

_***ENDS***_

Medusa was exploding after the attack.

"It can by my end…!" Medusa said her last words and exploded in a flash.

"Now let's enter in the sky temple." Starlow said.

Then everyone entered.

* * *

_Sky Temple_

Everyone entered and they meet a girl with green hair and white dress.

"Thank you Pit and you too Mario." The girl said.

"How do you know about me?" Mario asks in confusion.

"I was watching you in the battle with Medusa. You will need this too." The girl said giving him a medal.

Mario grabbed the medal. "What is?"

"Now you can realize the move Rising Sun." Starlow said.

"Thanks Lady…" Mario was saying.

"Palutena. Now go your next world." The girl called Palutena said.

"Wait… He comes from other world?" Pit asks in surprise.

"I will explain it to you when you grow up." Palutena said.

After Mario and Starlow said goodbye to them, the plumber prepares the Launch Star and goes to another world.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

_That was a theory about how Red, Ash's father, entered in the Digital World._


	8. Chapter 8

_Commemorating the reputation of Mario and Sonic and explaining how the Unversed attacked Odaiba before._

* * *

CHAPTER 8

Friends in Common

_Keyblade Graveyard_

The Master Xehanort, the same person seen in Radiant Gardens, was talking with Sir Grodus and Vanitas. The old man saw the box where the Shadow Queen is there.

"It seems that the Shadow Queen need a light vessel." Xehanort said.

"I tried to stop that plumber, but he never gives up." Sir Grodus said.

"All the Seven Princesses of Heart are safe by that plumber, including the other that lives in the planet of dinosaurs." Vanitas said.

"Well there is another one, and her heart is still in training." Xehanort said as he shows an image about a little girl with brown hair and green dress.

"And what is the plan?" Sir Grodus asked.

"Vanitas will distract that plumber in his next world. Meanwhile, you and I will kidnap the Princess Peach for resurrect the Shadow Queen." Xehanort told to Grodus.

"I like this plan. Sometimes the plumber will need some motivation." Vanitas said.

"But what about Botrick?" Grodus asked.

"He is dealing with other Unversed." Vanitas said.

"Soon I'll remold those worlds in my image." Xehanort said sinisterly.

* * *

_Mobius: Angel Island Zone_

Mario landed in a kind of tropical island. Starlow popped out and saw the place.

"We are in Kongo Jungle again?" Mario asked.

"I don't think so; this place is different." Starlow said.

Then Mario starts to explore the place until the Unversed appeared, an updated version of the Floods and new like mech wasps.

"More of them." Mario said pulling out his Keyblade.

"There are Scrappers, a powerful version of the Floods and those new ones are called Corrupt Badniks, they attack ramming in its opponent or shooting." Starlow explained.

"By luck I'm always prepared." Mario said.

Mario slashed some of those Scrappers, but they were strong that the Floods, then Mario makes appear a light blue edge in his sword and cut in half the Scrappers, he uses Rising Sun in the Corrupt Badniks, he casted Thunder and finished them all with an Aerial Slam.

"Vanitas probably is here in this world." Starlow said.

Mario nodded and he continues exploring the place. And in their track, they found a precious white gem.

"Wow… This a precious gem." Mario said grabbing the diamond and thought. 'Probably Peach will love it.'

Unknown for them, two figures were watching the duo, an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog and a yellow fox.

"Sonic, why a plumber is doing in the Angel Island?" The yellow fox asked to the hedgehog called (Classic) Sonic.

"I don't know Tails, but he seems like the Doctor Robotnik." Sonic said to the fox called (Classic) Tails.

"Hey, hand over that emerald!" Sonic said to Mario. Then Starlow and Mario noticed the animal duo.

_***VIM AND VIGOR***_

"Who are you!?" Mario asked pulling out his Keyblade.

"Sonic's the name, speed my game." Sonic said rubbing his nose.

"And why are you doing here?" Mario asked.

"Only I came by that Chaos Emerald." Sonic said.

"I want see you try." Mario said seriously.

"Ok, as you wish." Sonic said taking a battle position.

"Sonic…" Tails stops talking.

"Stand back, Tails. Leave this to me!" Sonic said.

Sonic runs all around the place with great speed and then starts homing attacking Mario, but he manages the counterattack with a Spin Attack and followed by a Ragnarok he strikes in the blue hedgehog but Sonic recovers and unleashes a whirlwind in the plumber but Mario casts Thunder to paralyze Sonic and delivers a flying kick, while Tails and Starlow were cheering at their respective pals, Mario realizes a X-Scissor, that which the Keyblade glowed dark green, then Sonic runs all over the place and unleashed other whirlwind and delivers a homing attack but Mario triple slashes followed by a Sonic Blade, but Sonic keeps running around and realizes an axe kick but Mario delivers a roundhouse kick and delivers and somersaulting slash with his Keyblade and realizes an Aerial Slam and sends Sonic into the air and then delivers a slamming strike sending the hedgehog down but Sonic delivers a spinning kick attack but Mario horizontal slashes him and finished with a Night Slash, that which the Keyblade glowed purple dark, and knocked back the hedgehog.

_***ENDS***_

"You're good! I'm surprised you're able to keep up. But I won't give up so easily." Sonic said getting up.

Then Sonic performs a homing attack, Mario tries to block it, but the hedgehog surprisingly manages to disarm the plumber. Sonic jump backwards, then he runs to Mario as he comes running to him and they punched to each other in the face, the white emerald felled in the ground. Tails managed to pick it.

"We got it." Tails said.

"Well, look what the cat brought." Vanitas said appearing behind of him. Mario and Sonic get up slowly.

"That was fun. What's your name?" Sonic said.

"Me, Mario." Mario introduced.

"I'm Starlow." Starlow introduced.

"AAHHH!" Tails screamed.

"Tails!" Sonic exclaimed. When they turned to him, they saw Vanitas grabbing Tails by the head, the poor fox was scared. The villain was in company of a metallic version of Sonic like his size, only he was in red color and has the Unversed emblem in the forehead.

"You again!?" Mario said.

"Metal Sonic!" Sonic exclaimed.

"So, that is its name. I will call it Unversed Metal Sonic." Vanitas said.

"Let it go to my friend!" Sonic said.

"Let's make the things so easy." Vanitas said.

"What do you mean!?" Mario asked.

"Hand over the other six gems or your little friend will die." Vanitas said.

"Don't give it nothing!" Tails said with tears in his eyes.

"Silence!" Vanitas said.

"Ok, you win." Sonic said in defeat giving to him the gems called Chaos Emeralds.

"What are you doing?" Starlow asked.

"I don't have other choice." Sonic replied.

"Now hands-off Tails." Mario said.

"As you wish." Vanitas said throwing the fox to the team.

"Are you okay, buddy." Sonic said to him.

"Yes, only I'm a little scared." Tails replied.

"Well, now I have the emeralds from my plan. Come on Unversed Metal Sonic." Vanitas said as UMS followed him.

"He escaped with the Chaos Emeralds. Now we are going to do?" Tails said worried.

"We are going to recover it." Sonic said in determination.

"I'm right with him. Now let's a go." Mario said. They nodded and goes to the enemy.

* * *

_Mystic Ruins_

The group followed Vanitas and UMS until they arrived in a temple in the jungle.

"Well, why did you follow us?" Vanitas asked.

"I don't think let you get away with it after you tried to kill Tails." Sonic said.

"But you don't have a Keyblade. Therefore, you can't get meddle in the affairs from other worlds, only the Keyblade Wielders can do that." Vanitas said.

"Grodus and you started this. Now I'll finish your evil goals!" Mario said pulling out his Keyblade.

_***THE ENCOUNTER***_

"You don't give me other choice. Metal Sonic, kill your organic copy, I will destroy that plumber myself!" Vanitas said pulling out his Keyblade as UMS nods.

"Let me help out! I'll turn this rust bucket into scrap in no time!" Sonic said.

"Okay. Let's do it." Mario said.

Mario charged at Vanitas, they start with a clash fight, swinging and avoiding attacks, Mario casts the Ice Spell, but Vanitas avoid the attack, but he couldn't dodge the Strike Raid from the plumber.

"What are you planning to do with the Chaos Emeralds!?" Mario demanded.

"That is not concern you, plumber. Only I need my half made of light to forge the X-Blade by orders from the Master Xehanort." Vanitas said.

"Master Xehanort…?" Mario said.

"Look out!" Starlow exclaimed as Mario avoided other attack from Vanitas.

Sonic charged his spin dash and rushed for UMS, but the metallic copy vanished almost instantly, and Sonic's spin dash didn't attack anything. Suddenly, the hedgehog was kicked in the back from behind and knocked to the ground by UMS.

"But how!?" Sonic said in shock.

"That version of Metal Sonic is powerful than the other!" Tails said.

"I see you're able to provide more of a challenge. Fine by me. I was getting bored anyway!" Sonic said.

Then the hedgehog uses his Spin Dash, but UMS jumps and fired a red plasma sphere and hits Sonic, he recovered from the attack and performs his Homing Attack, but the Unversed version of Metal Sonic grabbed him by the neck and slammed him to the ground.

"Sonic!" Tails exclaimed as he tries to help him.

"No, Tails, let me handle this!" Sonic said. Tails says nothing and he starts to grab his head.

'What I am going to do, I can't sit in the ground without do nothing.' Tails though. 'Oh, probably Vanitas still has the Chaos Emeralds, only stay out the battle when Sonic had his battle with Terra, Ven confronting Doctor Robotnik and Aqua having her battle with Vanitas. Probably he still the Chaos Emeralds.'

Tails was still thinking. Mario was knocked out, he tries to get up, but Vanitas stomped him avoiding to getting up.

"Your travel ends here." Vanitas said.

"I must try it!" Tails said preparing his Spin Dash and charges to Vanitas, hitting him in the process and dropping the seven Chaos Emeralds. "Are you okay mister?"

"Yes." Mario said and pets his head. "Thank you so much."

"He-he." Tails laughs a bit and blushing.

"Now let's go to help Sonic." Starlow said. They took the Chaos Emeralds too.

Back with Sonic who was hit by the Unversed doppelganger and crashed in a wall, Sonic was getting tired in the battle.

'He is very strong!' Sonic thought growling. When UMS was ready to finish him with a jump, Mario jumped on time realizing Sacred Sword and hits UMS.

"Let me help you." Mario said and casts the Heal Spell.

"Thanks." Sonic said.

"Sonic, use the Chaos Emeralds." Tails said with the gems in their hands.

"Alright, time to settle the score." Sonic said.

_***REACH FOR THE STARS (INSTRUMENTAL – M&S OLYMPIC GAMES AT RIO)***_

"Now I'll show you!" Sonic said and his blue color has become in golden. Now he is Super Sonic.

"Cursed fox, I should have killed him first!" Vanitas snarled.

"I will make you pay for try to kill my best friend." Super Sonic said as he comes flying to Vanitas.

He tries to block the attack, but Super Sonic vanished, he hits Vanitas with a karate chop by behind on his neck and performs a roundhouse kick in the head, Vanitas crashed in a rock. Then the golden hedgehog turns to the metallic impostor. UMS fires some missiles, but Super Sonic manages to avoid them then he flies around him for distraction and punches him several times, he performs an uppercut sending UMS to the air, he realizes his homing attack damaging UMS in the air and performs a kick sending the Metallic Unversed to the ground and crashing on it, several damaged.

"This ends now!" Super Sonic said.

Unversed Metal Sonic prepares to fire a red laser from his chest as Super Sonic was preparing his Spin Dash.

"Ready… GO!" Super Sonic said and comes in max speed as UMS fires his laser, but the golden hedgehog managed to go through the laser and the chest from Unversed Metal Sonic in the process and the metallic impostor exploded.

"Yeah!" Tails jumped in joy. By other part Mario grabbed a badge called 'Gravity'.

_***ENDS***_

Super Sonic returned to his regular form.

"You were incredible, Sonic." Mario said congratulating him.

"Thanks." Sonic said giving a thumb up. Then they heard Vanitas clapping his hands slowly.

"Congratulations, you four. Now I will come by the heart from a little girl with brown hair." Vanitas said as he creates a portal and enters on it.

"Girl with brown hair…?" Sonic asked himself and says in shock. "Oh no, Kari!"

"Who is Kari?" Tails asked.

"She is my best friend from other world. I promised to her that I'll come to see her." Sonic replied.

"Wait… You came to other world before!" Mario exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's a long story." Sonic said.

"But with Vanitas and those Unversed travelling in much worlds, that girl called Kari can be in grave danger." Starlow said.

"I must save her in time!" Mario said as he prepares the Launch Star.

"Hey, let me come with you." Sonic said wanting to come to see Kari.

"Me too." Tails said.

"Ok, here we go." Mario said and prepared the Launch Star ready to depart at the world from Kari.

* * *

_Destiny Islands_

Meanwhile Terra arrives at what looks like a beach during a sunset and looks around and then he looks down at the shore and sees a star in the water and Terra picks it up and then takes out his Wayfinder.

'Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit…'Terra remembered Aqua's words and sees a tree with many star-shaped fruits from afar and so he goes for the tree and walks through a small hut and thinks about Aqua and Ven.

"Aqua… Ven… I wonder if we'll ever be a team again. Looks like all the things that once held us together just pushes us further away. Now the light has led me here. What am I supposed to do?" Terra asked to himself and he's now outside and is walking through a wooden bridge taking him to a different island with the tree.

"Hey! Slow down! Would you just wait for me?" A voice asked and Terra sees two small boys running past him.

One boy has spiky dark brown hair and wearing a white shirt and red shorts.

The second boy has silver hair and wearing a yellow sleeveless top and black shorts.

"Giving up, already? C'mon, Sora." The second boy said.

"That's enough! I can't run anymore!" The first boy named Sora said and they are now sitting on the tree with the star-shaped fruit.

Terra sees something from the second boy.

"Light…" Terra said. "Was I guided here in order to meet that boy?" Terra asked.

Terra makes his way back to the shore.

"Oh, ahoy! We're over here!" Sora called waving. "Riku! Race ya! First one to the boat gets to be captain!" Sora said running. "C'mon, you call that running?" Sora asked while running while the second boy named Riku follows him by just walking.

As Terra is pondering Sora runs past him and takes a brief look at Terra before running and then Riku walks by but looks at Terra.

"Hey." Riku said. "Did you come from the outside world?" Riku asked.

"Huh? Why would you say that?" Terra asked.

"Because nobody lives out here and I know you're not from the main island." Riku answered.

"Smart boy. So, how 'bout you? What're you doing here?" Terra asked.

"Oh, my friend's dad took us out on the boat. This is where we like to play, but they won't let us row out here by ourselves, not till we get older." Riku said.

"Must be hard. Stuck in one place." Terra said.

"I heard once there was a kid, who left for good." Riku said and Terra starts having a vision of a young man in Riku's place and then sees an older Riku at the age of fifteen. "So, how'd you get here anyway?" Riku asked.

"Is there… a reason you're interested in the outside world?" Terra asked.

"Yeah. I wanna be strong one day. Like that kid, who left. He went to the outside world… I bet he's really strong now. I know it's out there somewhere…the strength that I need." Riku said.

"Strength for what?" Terra asked.

"To protect the things that matter. Like my friends." Riku answered.

"Outside this tiny world is a much bigger one." Terra said as he summons his Keyblade and kneels to Riku. "In this hand, take this key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking…its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend…no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love." Terra said and Riku places his hand on the handle.

"Riku! C'mon, hurry it up!" Sora called making Riku turn to him.

"You gotta keep this a secret, okay? Otherwise, all the magic will wear off." Terra said and Riku nods and runs off.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Sora asked.

"Aw, you know…" Riku said.

"Know what? Why won't you tell me? Who was that guy? Someone you know?" Sora asked.

"Maybe…" Riku said walking off.

"There you go again! Just tell me!" Sora said.

"I really can't. I've gotta keep it a secret." Riku said.

"Not with me, you don't! I'm like the best secret-keeper in the world!" Sora said.

"Nice try." Riku said.

"Aww, Riku!" Sora said.

"Protect the things that matter. Right, my friends matter to me too. So, I still have things that I have to protect." Terra said.

* * *

_Japan: Odaiba (1995)_

Mario, Starlow, Sonic and Tails arrived in another world, that which is a big city.

"This the world where live Kari?" Starlow asked.

"Yes, I remember when a giant parrot tries to kidnap her." Sonic said.

"So, where we start?" Tails asked and the Unversed appear, Scrappers and new ones like dark green zombies.

"I knew it!" Mario said summoning his Keyblade.

"Those new ones are called Unversed Zombies." Starlow said.

"Let's do this together." Sonic said.

Mario casts the Gravity Spell in the Unversed, then Sonic uses his whirlwind attack on them, and Mario finished them with an aerial slam followed by the Thunder spell.

"Probably there are more of them." Mario said.

"Let's separate." Tails said and they start to search by different zones.

* * *

_Streets_

Tails was using his own tails to fly and was searching.

"This is like looking a needle in a haystack." Tails said.

"Help!" A young male voice shouted. It was a younger Matt (8 old years), he was surrounded by Unversed, Floods and new ones like crimson werewolves.

"Oh no!" Tails said, he landed in the ground and realizes his Spin Dash attack that which defeated the Floods. "Are you okay, kid?"

"Yeah, thanks. But you're too younger." Matt said.

"Don't worry by me, I take care myself." Tails said.

The two Unversed Werewolves tried to attack the young fox, but he manages to avoid their attack and punch them several times until defeat one, the last jumped trying to ram in Tails, but he jumps avoiding him, he carries the enemy to the sky and throws it to the ground defeating in the impact.

"Woah! You're awesome!" Matt cheered him.

"Thanks. Call me Tails and who are you?" Tails said.

"My name is Matt." Matt introduced.

"You have seen more monsters?" Tails asked. By some weird reason, he starts to get a vision of Matt as eleven years old.

"No, but I'm worried by TK, my little brother." Matt said.

"It's okay I will search him." Tails said.

"Send him 'hi' for me." Matt said and Tails nodded.

Mario and Starlow were searching by other part.

"Sometimes the Unversed get negative energy scaring the children." Starlow said.

"That's the thing that afraid me now." Mario said, then they heard a little girl screaming. It was younger Sora (8 old years), some Archavens and new Unversed like bats with vampire fangs were flying around the girl.

"Uh-oh! Those new ones are called Vampire-Bats, they love drink blood from their preys." Starlow said.

"I won't let that happen!" Mario said.

The plumber realizes Strike Raid in the Archavens, he casts the Fire Spell in the Vampire-Bats and finished with a Star Spin.

"Are you okay, kid?" Mario asked kneeling to the girl.

"I'm fine, thanks. My name is Sora." Sora said.

"Nice name, my name is Mario." Mario said. Then he also get visions of Sora as eleven years old.

"And I'm Starlow." Starlow said.

"Nice to meet you." Sora said.

"I'll suggest you return to your home." Mario said.

"Yes, I was returning to my home until those monsters appeared, but thanks for saving me." Sora said as he returns to her home.

"We must continue." Starlow said and Mario nodded.

Tails was continuing searching in the sky, until he heard some screaming.

"AHH!" Other young male voice screamed. That kid was a younger Izzy (7 old years), he was running from Badniks Unversed and new ones like black spiders with a red mark in its back.

"Uh-oh, more problems!" Tails said landing in the ground. The young Izzy takes shelter down a bench.

The Badniks tried to attack Tails, but he manages to jump and defeats them with a stomp, he did the same thing in the Unversed Spiders.

"That was amazing. Are you a flying fox?" Izzy said coming out.

"Yeah but call me Tails." Tails said.

"My name is Izzy. How can you fly?" Izzy said.

"Well, that was a mutation in my DNA." Tails explained. Then he get a vision of Izzy as ten years old. 'He has a lot of curiosity like me.'

"Weirdly those black monsters appear in Odaiba." Izzy said.

"Well, be careful to the next time." Tails said as he takes flight using his tails. Izzy waves goodbye.

Mario was continuing searching by the city.

"AAAAAGH!" A scream was heard.

"Somebody help us!" Other voice screamed.

"What's going on!?" Starlow said.

"Someone is in troubles." Mario said. Then they found two kids, a younger Joe (9 old years) and a younger Mimi (7 old years). They are surrounded by Unversed Werewolves and Unversed Spiders.

"There are Werewolves and Spider Unversed. They both focus in attack their opponents biting them." Starlow explained.

"I'm very young to die!" Mimi screamed crying.

"For that reason, the horror movies are not appropriate for children!" Joe said in fear.

Mario jumps in action and performs Ars Arcanum, Sonic Blade and finished with a triple Ice Spell on the enemies.

"We are safe." Joe said in relief.

"Really?" Mimi said and sighed in relief.

"I'm Mario. Are you two you're not hurt?" Mario asked, they shook their heads.

"We are okay, I'm Joe." Joe said.

"And my name is Mimi, you're my hero." Mimi said with hearts in her eyes.

'Well, that happens when I save a girl.' Mario thought and he got visions about Joe as twelve years old and Mimi as ten years old. Then he notices something is his shoe.

"Is that…?" Joe said and he faints.

"What happened to him?" Starlow asked.

"Aww… Not again. He sometimes faints when he see blood." Mimi said. Then Mario checked his shoe.

"Don't worry, is only red paint." Mario said.

"Red paint." Joe said and wakes up.

"Well, I must continue. You two better must return at your homes." Mario said as he continues in his track. Joe and Mimi nodded.

* * *

_Setagaya Ward_

Tails arrived in other part of the city, then he hears someone screaming. It was a younger TK (5 old years), he was running of an Unversed like black devil. The other Floods were following him too.

"Oh, not again!" Tails said. The little TK was leaning in the wall without escape, he has a lot of tears streaming.

"MATT!" TK yells.

Before the Devil Unversed attack, Tails used his Spin Dash and defeated so easily. The yellow fox spun his tails as the Floods come to attack but they were defeated so easily.

"Hey." Tails greeted him. However, TK still scared as he backs up, but he falls in his bottom and more tears streamed. "I'm not here to hurt you. Your brother Matt sends greeting to you."

"You know my brother." TK asked a bit calmed.

"I'm Tails." Tails introduced.

"My name is TK." TK said getting up.

"What are you doing here?" Tails asked. Then he get a vision of TK as eight old years.

"I was separated from my mom for those monsters." TK said as the tears streamed again.

"I'm going to help you." Tails said.

"Really? Thanks." TK said in tearful eyes.

"No problem." Tails said.

Tails and TK start to walk at the home of the little kid, they speak in the track by a while. Until they found the apartment where lives TK. His mom was worried searching him.

"Well, I must return." Tails said.

"You're going to soon." TK said sadly.

"Sorry, but my friend is waiting me. You better go home." Tails said.

"Ok, bye." TK said. As Tails took flight.

"TK!" TK's mom was calling him.

"Mom!" TK called her with tears in his eyes.

"TK!" His mom was running up to him.

"Mom!" TK said as his mom hugs him in open arms. Then TK starts to sob uncontrollably.

"Oh, my baby. Are you alright?" She said.

"I missed you too much." TK said as he continue sobbing.

"Don't worry, I'm here." She says rubbing his back. From a far, Tails couldn't help but smile in tears. Then he returns with the others.

* * *

_Park_

Mario and Starlow who were continuing exploring the place, they found afar a younger Tai (8 old years) and a young Kari (5 old years), the same girl saw by Xehanort. By now the siblings were playing football.

"Now watch me, just like that…" Tai was saying.

'That girl can possible be Kari and the other is his brother.' Mario thought and he got a vision of Tai as eleven years old and Kari as eight years old.

Unknown for both, a Flood Unversed, it has the double of size than the normal Floods and is crimson color, the enemy prepares to attack her.

"No, look out!" Starlow exclaimed.

"Huh!?" Kari before to notice it, the Unversed scratched making fall fainted the poor girl, a light sphere popped out that which was grabbed by the Unversed and ran away.

"Kari!" Tai said in panic.

"Oh no!" Mario said as he runs to catch the Unversed.

Fortunately, the ambulance arrives in time for take the little girl.

* * *

_Streets_

Mario and Starlow were following the Unversed. They found Sonic and Tails too.

"Hey, what is the hurry?" Sonic asked.

"One Unversed attacked a little girl!" Mario replied.

"What!? Oh no, Kari!" Sonic exclaimed.

"We saw a light sphere popping out from her and the Unversed grabbed it." Starlow said.

"And what it means?" Tails asked.

"Her heart has been stolen!" Mario replied.

"We can't let get away with it!" Sonic said as everyone nods and go for recover her heart.

* * *

_Bridge_

The Unversed was running until he was hit by a homing attack from Sonic. Soon the other surrounded the enemy.

"You can't escape from us!" Sonic said.

"That Unversed is called Nova Flood. Is an advanced class of the Floods or Scrapper, and its attacks are powerful." Starlow explained.

_***SHROUDING DARK CLOUD***_

"Let's beat him!" Mario said pulling out his Keyblade.

Sonic and Tails realized the Spin Dash in the Nova Flood while Mario casted the Fire Spell on it and shots star bits in the Unversed. The Nova Flood recovered and slashed them.

"He is very strong!" Tails said.

Mario jumped and slashed several times the Unversed, Sonic realizes other Homing Attack on it as Tails realizes other Spin Dash. The Nova Flood felled in the ground.

"You want make the honors?" Mario said giving the Keyblade to Sonic.

"Alright!" Sonic said.

Then he runs, jumped and impaled the Nova Flood, the light sphere popped out as the Unversed disappeared.

_***ENDS***_

"We did it!" Tails said jumping. Mario grabbed the light sphere and a badge that allows to him use the Stop Spell.

"Now her heart is safe." Sonic said.

"I'll go the hospital." Mario said and he runs to the place.

"Hey, wait for me!" Starlow exclaimed following.

* * *

_Searea Odaiba 4bangai 4F_

A time has passed after Mario put the heart from Kari in her place. Sonic with Mario walked to Tai, who is crying.

"What's wrong Tai? Is something bad happen?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic!" Tai said recognizing him and hugged him.

"What happen can you tell me about it? Is something wrong with Kari?" Sonic asks concerned.

"Well, but who is the other person with you?" Tai asked.

"Call me Mario." Mario said.

"She is sick but when I go home, I see her watching the TV, I thought she is better, I took her outside and then she… is… collapsed." Tai explains.

'The Unversed did something with her!' Mario thought.

"She nearly dies, because of me, I shouldn't take her outside." Tai continues explaining. That makes Sonic froze in shock from the bad news.

"Don't worry Tai. She will forgive you about what happen to her. You shouldn't blame yourself to much, she won't be happy as she see you cry like this." Sonic said comforting him.

"He is right." Mario said.

"Yeah, thanks. I should be strong in front of her." Tai said rubbing his eyes.

"You should better take care of her more. Don't be so selfish that cause her to die." Sonic said. Tai nodded before he look down sadly.

"So where is she anyway?" Sonic asked and Tai tells that she is in her room.

* * *

_Room_

After Sonic explained his story, Mario introduced at Tai's parents, the parents tell Sonic that Kari is sick of Pneumonia, the hedgehog and the plumber ask that they can see her, and the parents nodded. She is sleeping.

"She is sleeping." Sonic said quietly.

"Yeah." Mario said quietly too.

* * *

_Setagaya Ward_

By other part, Tails returned at the apartment where lives TK. The little fox introduced himself at TK's mother and explains the situation about how he saves the little kid. Tails visited his room, he sat at the side of TK, who is sleeping, slowly he woke up.

"Tails…" TK said drowsy.

"Yes, that's me." Tails said. The young TK laughs a bit and hugged him. "Are you okay now?"

"Yes, I'm fine now in home." TK replied.

"I'm glad to know it." Tails said. The little fox decided stay with him by a time. In the night Tails slept with TK.

* * *

_Room_

Back in the Kamiya residence. Mario and Sonic visited her again. This time Kari open her eyes slowly as she saw Sonic sitting next to her in company of Mario. Then she sit up and look at him.

_***FAMILY / SUPER MARIO GALAXY (MUSIC BOX)***_

"Sonic, is... that really you ?" Kari asked. Sonic smile at her he know she miss him much

"Yeah it's me." Sonic said. Kari start to cry, she happy to see him again after he left her world since the last time, she hugged him tightly as she never want to let go, he return it to comfort her, she cry in his shoulder.

Mario can't help but smile.

"Don't cry I'm here, Kari." Sonic said while rubbing her back.

"Who is your new friend?" Kari asked innocently.

"It's a me, Mario." Mario introduced.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hikari, but call me Kari." Kari said.

"Hikari, like the light in Japanese." Mario said and Kari nods.

"But I can't find my own light." Kari said sadly.

"Don't worry." Mario and summoned his Keyblade.

"Wow, it's so beautiful! I can touch her." Kari said amazed. Mario nods, when Kari touched the Keyblade and started to shine.

'She also has the light.' Mario thought. Then Kari yawns.

"I'm tired…" Kari said and fell asleep.

"Mario, you can leave if you want, I'll be with her for a while. But don't worry, I can return to my world using the Chaos Control with the emeralds." Sonic said.

"Ok, see you next time." Mario said and departs.

By now Sonic lay down in the bed and sleep with her.

_***ENDS***_

* * *

_Streets_

Mario was walking as Starlow comes to see her.

"Ok, let's a go." Mario said.

"But what about Sonic and Tails?" Starlow asked.

"Don't worry. They will manage to return at their home." Mario said. Then Vanitas appeared in front of them.

"Bravo plumber. I see that you could save others innocent lives in this world. Now let's see if you can rescue someone that you love." Vanitas said and disappears.

."Wait… Princess Peach!?" Mario exclaimed.

"Hurry up!" Starlow said.

Mario prepared the Launch Star and they go back at home.

* * *

_Destiny Islands_

Meanwhile Aqua is now sent to an island and is now on a small island with a tree with star-shaped fruits and she sees them while taking out her Wayfinder.

"Terra… Ven… I hope we're ready for the storm that's coming." Aqua said.

"Hey! Wait up!" A voice called and Aqua sees two young boys, Sora and Riku.

"Too slow, Sora! See ya at the finish line!" Riku said and they stop running.

"One more time! You just got lucky!" Sora said and they look up to see Aqua who jumps down in front of them and takes a look at them.

"This boy looks so sincere… just like Terra." Aqua said looking at the second boy. "And this one… he's a spitting image of Ven." Aqua said looking at Sora and she giggles making the boys look at each other confused. "One of you might special enough. Hey, you two mind telling me your names?" Aqua asked.

"I'm Sora!" Sora introduced.

"Riku." Riku introduced.

"Someone has already passed this boy the power. Was it, Terra?" Aqua asked to herself. "Sora, do you like Riku?" Aqua asked.

"Of course, I like him! He's my best friend!" Sora said.

"Good. So, then if something happens, and Riku is about to get lost…or say, he starts wandering a dark path alone…you make sure to stay with him and keep him safe. That's your job, Sora and I'm counting on you to do it, okay?" Aqua said as she pats both Sora and Riku's heads.

Later Sora and Riku leave and Aqua is sitting on a tree.

"One Keyblade is enough for any friendship. I learned it the hard way. I wouldn't wish our lives on those children." Aqua said looking at her Wayfinder. "Terra, please tell me…what's to become of us?" Aqua asked.

* * *

_Mushroom Kingdom_

In the fields, Master Xehanort and Sir Grodus were watching the castle ready for attack.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Rescuing the Princess

_Peach Castle_

Xehanort and Sir Grodus broke the doors of the castle.

"So, this is the world where live a princess of heart." Xehanort said.

"Yes, all this time is the vessel for resurrect the Shadow Queen." Sir Grodus said.

The guards tried to stop them, but Xehanort swung his black Keyblade with a blue eye in the guard and easily knocked the guards and Grodus casts thunders from his staff and knocked other guards. Peach was frozen in fear, then Toadsworth tries to protect her, but Grodus hit him away.

"You must be the Princess Peach, is an honor to meet you. Call me Xehanort." Xehanort said.

"And my name is Sir Grodus." Sir Grodus introduced.

"What do you want here?" Peach asked.

"You are the perfect vessel for resurrect the Shadow Queen." Sir Grodus said.

"You must come with us, unless if you don't care of your people." Xehanort said trying to hurt everyone, Peach sighs and nodded.

"Freeze!" A voice said firing an Ice Spell that which freezes both villains. That person was Botrick.

"Are you okay, princess?" Botrick said.

"Yeah, thank you." Peach said.

"Don't thank me yet, the spell can stop them much time." Botrick said and they tried to run.

They run to the exit, until the Unversed appeared in their way.

"Oh, man…" Botrick said summoning his Keyblade. Xehanort and Grodus appeared by behind.

"Did you think can you two escape so easily?" Xehanort said.

"It's useless, now give us the princess." Sir Grodus said.

"Over my dead body!" Botrick shouted.

"Very well, then so be it." Xehanort said pulling out his Keyblade.

Then both Keyblade wielders start to fight to each other, swinging and avoiding attacks. Peach tries to escape, but the Unversed surrounded her and Sir Grodus was coming slowly to the defenseless princess.

* * *

_Mushroom Kingdom: Fields_

Mario and Starlow arrived at their world. Then they saw smoke afar in the castle.

"Mama Mia!" Mario exclaimed.

"Something bad happened there!" Starlow said and they go quickly to the castle.

* * *

_Peach Castle_

Back with Botrick who is stoke by Xehanort.

"Ugh…!" Botrick groans in pain.

"You're good, but I'm better than you." Xehanort said ready to slash him again.

"Fire!" Mario casted the Fire Spell and hits Xehanort.

"Just in time…" Botrick said.

"Heal!" Mario casts the Heal Spell and cured Botrick.

"Thanks." Botrick said getting up.

"No problem. Where is the Princess Peach?" Starlow asked.

"I don't know, probably she escaped in time." Botrick said.

"It seems that you arrived in time, just for your doom." Grodus said preparing his scepter.

_***BOSS GRODUS***_

"Let's settle this once and for all." Xehanort said, recovered after the attack.

"I'll take care of the old man, you will defeat Sir Tin Can." Botrick said a joke, that which makes Mario laugh.

"This will be the day where we finally destroy you." Grodus said.

"Not a chance." Botrick said as he ran forward, but to Xehanort.

"Taking me on, huh?" Xehanort asked as Botrick slashed him, but he dodged and casts the Ice Spell at him, but he blocked the attack, then Botrick takes the chance to use Sonic Blade in the villain.

"How about a little electricity?" Grodus asked as he raised his staff to fire electricity.

"Reflect!" Mario casts quickly Reflect returning the attack to Grodus, then Mario realizes Rising Sun on him.

"Fire!" Xehanort casts the Triple Fire Spell as Botrick used the Ice Spell on him, and then Xehanort casts Thunder, but Botrick casts the Protect Spell and realizes Strike Raid in the old man.

"Flames!" Grodus casts blue fire at Mario, but he quickly dodged as the plumber managed to attack with the Star Spin.

"How about that, Grodus?" Starlow asked.

"Here I come!" Botrick said as he glows his Keyblade in yellow light and slashed Xehanort.

"Stop!" Grodus yelled, as Mario suddenly stopped moving.

"Uh-oh…" The plumber said as Grodus fired lighting at him. "OOOOW!"

"Ah, that felt good to hit him." Grodus said as he was poked from behind. "Hmm?" He wondered as he turned to get kicked in the face by Starlow. "Oh, until the Star Sprite decided join to the party."

Botrick slashed Xehanort, the old man slashed the Legendary Keyblade Wielder with his Keyblade as they kept clashing. "I never expected someone strong, like you."

"I'm not a fool." Botrick said, using Aerial Slam in Xehanort.

"Let's a go!" Mario, who is unfroze, focus his target in Grodus and fired Star Bits to Grodus.

"Why you!?" Grodus said and then was hit again by Starlow with a tackle.

"Take that!" Botrick yelled performing Ragnarok in Xehanort. "Don't never mess with me, old man."

"Get ready Grodus." Mario said and he realizes Sonic Blade in Grodus, followed by Ars Arcanum and ended with a fire spell combined with Strike Raid, as Grodus screamed in pain from the attack. Botrick is panting in his knees.

"Farewell." Xehanort said, but Mario realizes the Thunder Spell on him, before he could impale him.

"Thanks." Botrick said.

"No problem. Now finish him!" Mario said.

"This is your end!" Botrick shouted performing a big slash on Xehanort.

_***ENDS***_

"It's over Grodus, you lost the battle!" Mario said.

"You two are more than you seem." Xehanort said.

"But this is not finished. We saw even this possibility." Grodus said.

"Hmm?" Starlow wondered.

"Watch this!" Grodus said and he shows the Princess Peach trapped in a green barrier.

"Princess!" Mario exclaimed.

"Mario!" Peach exclaimed.

"Move one step, and she will breathe no more!" Grodus said using Peach as hostage.

"You wouldn't!" Starlow said.

"You monster!" Mario snarled.

"Why don't you fight like a man!?" Botrick said.

"Sorry, but we won this time." Xehanort said.

"How about this?" Grodus said and fired lightings to the trio and easy knocked them.

"MARIO!" Peach said in worry.

"Now with Master Eraqus out of our way, Ven will come to the Keyblade Graveyard and the Shadow Queen will be resurrected and we will have the X-Blade." Xehanort said.

"Yes, everything was perfect like we planned." Grodus said.

Then they go out of the castle with the princess in their hands.

* * *

_Millennium's Star Loft_

Mario woke up slowly and saw the Millennium Star with Starlow.

"You finally woke up." MS said.

"What happened to me?" Mario asked.

"You with your team were knocked by Sir Grodus and Master Xehanort, they escaped with the Princess Peach." MS explained.

"Wait… Where is Botrick?" Mario asked.

"He is resting. I'll suggest you take a rest too." MS said.

Mario stared down.

* * *

_Star Village_

The duo go to the Star Village.

"I'll go to save her." Mario said in determination.

"Are you nuts!? You can't disobey your master!" Starlow said in shock.

"I don't have other choice or something bad can happen to the Princess Peach." Mario said.

"Ok, you are right." Starlow sighs in defeat.

"I'll be back." Mario said and departs.

* * *

_Shooting Star Mountain_

Mario was ready to use the Launch Star.

'Sorry Master, but I prefer Peach than be a Keyblade Master.' Mario thought.

"Mario?" The voice from Luigi called him.

"Luigi?" Mario asked.

"Where are you going?" Luigi asked.

"I must save the Princess Peach, even if I don't deserve be a Keyblade Wielder anymore." Mario said.

"Ok, but you will need this badge, that will power up your spells to the max level." Luigi said giving him a medal.

"Thank you." Mario said grabbing the badge.

"Bye-bye." Luigi said.

Then Mario used the Launch Star and goes to the world where is captive the Princess Peach.

* * *

_Keyblade Graveyard: Fissure_

Mario arrived alone ready to save the princess, but the battle has started. Ven was frozen in the ground, Terra was confronting Xehanort, Aqua defeated someone called Braig (Xigbar). Ven finally unfreezes and confronts Vanitas until defeat him.

"You've done it, Ventus…" Vanitas said as his mask starts to be destroyed revealing his face and he has yellow eyes and spiky black hair shocking Ven.

Meanwhile at the earth pillar Terra lets out a huge scream of anger as darkness takes him and he and Xehanort exchange blows.

"Yes, boy! This is it! Unleash more anger!" Xehanort said.

"SHUT UP! YOU'LL PAY!" Terra shouted.

_***BLACK POWDER***_

Xehanort delivers many slashes with his Keyblade and then delivers an icy strike but Terra recovers and delivers two heavy slashes with Ends of the Earth followed by casting Magma at Xehanort who retaliates with unleashing a giant earth pillar sending Terra into the air but Terra recovers and triple slashes with Ends of the Earth and then casts Dark Fire followed by Dark Haze but Xehanort teleports away and then unleashes a trail of dormant Keyblades sending them at Terra who dodges them and locks on at Xehanort and uses a new shot lock known as Ultima Cannon and fires a giant energy shot but Xehanort unleashes three sets of dark blizzard spells followed by unleashing dark fire spells but Terra uses Quake Hammer causing a shake and then diagonal slashes with Ends of the Earth but Xehanort unleashes dark lightning down at Terra who dodges and uses Earth Raid followed by Chaos Blade and then enters Critical Impact mode and delivers surging slashes but Xehanort teleports away and then delivers many slashes with his Keyblade and then teleports again and delivers more slashes but Terra retaliates with Dark Haze and then casts Dark Fire and enters Dark Impulse mode and delivers storming slashes and unleashes a giant black hand to attack but Xehanort unleashes a giant earth pillar Terra sending him into the air but Terra recovers and delivers more storming strikes.

Xehanort unleashes another trail of dormant Keyblades and sends them at Terra who dodges out of the way and casts Earth but Xehanort unleashes dark lightning spells at Terra who dodges and diagonal slashes with Ends of the Earth followed by Magma Strike but Xehanort delivers slashes with his Keyblade followed by an icy attack sending Terra back but Terra retaliates with a payback fang strike but Xehanort disappears and reappears and unleashes three sets of dark blizzard spells but Terra triple slashes with Ends of the Earth followed by a heavy horizontal slash but Xehanort retaliates with dark fire spells burning Terra and sending him back but Terra strikes back with Earth Edge and then uses Dark Haze but Xehanort unleashes two earth pillars to send Terra to the air but Terra tries to strike back but Xehanort disappears and reappears and delivers many slashes with his Keyblade and then teleports and then slashes again but Terra uses Meteor Strike and unleashes a barrage of meteors and then uses Geo Impact to strike but Xehanort unleashes more trails of dormant Keyblades at Terra who tries to dodge but they get him and swarm around but Terra deflects them and then uses Brutal Blast at Xehanort striking sending the old master back but Xehanort disappears and then reappears behind Terra.

Xehanort grabs hold of Terra and pins him to the ground and prepares to freeze Terra who struggles to break free and he manages to fight back and sends Xehanort back but Xehanort unleashes dark fire spells at Terra who dodges and strikes back with Ends of the Earth and then enters Critical Impact mode and delivers surging slashes but Xehanort unleashes dark lightning spells followed by unleashing dark blizzard spells but Terra continues delivering surging slashes and then uses Chaos Blade and enters Dark Impulse mode and delivers storming slashes followed by unleashing a giant dark hand to attack but Xehanort unleashes trails of dormant Keyblades to attack but Terra sinks into the ground and delivers an upper rising strike with his giant dark hand but Xehanort slashes with his Keyblade and then teleports and slashes again and then teleports and slashes again and then delivers an icy strike sending Terra back but Terra retaliates with Ars Solum and delivers a barrage of slashes but Xehanort unleashes three earth pillars from under Terra who recovers and slams his Keyblade down to the ground creating an earthquake causing the pillar to shake but Xehanort keeps his posture and unleashes dark fire spells followed by dark blizzard spells but Terra casts Magma and then uses Dark Haze to strike but Xehanort disappears and slashes with his Keyblade but Terra delivers a counter hammer.

Xehanort slashes with his Keyblade and then teleports and slashes again and then teleports and slashes again but Terra casts Earth and then casts Dark Fire but Xehanort unleashes more trails of dormant Keyblades and sends them to attack Terra who slides out of the way and triple slashes with Ends of the Earth followed by Earth Edge but Xehanort disappears and reappears behind Terra and grabs hold of him and pins him to the ground and tries to freeze Terra who struggles to break free and manages to fight back to break free sending Xehanort back but Xehanort unleashes ark lightning spells and then casts dark blizzard spells but Terra uses Geo Impact followed by Brutal Blast but Xehanort slashes and then teleports and then slashes and teleports again and slashes again but Terra counters and delivers a hammer strike but Xehanort disappears and reappears and unleashes dark lightning spells but Terra dodges and locks on and uses Ultima Cannon and fires a giant energy shot at Xehanort causing massive damage but Xehanort unleashes more trails of dormant Keyblades and sends them at Terra who moves and triple slashes with Ends of the Earth followed by two vertical slashes and then three diagonal slashes but Xehanort slashes with his Keyblade but Terra counters and triple slashes and then uses Zantetsuken and delivers a dashing attack and slashes finishing off Xehanort.

"Only now… Have I truly won…" Xehanort said.

Xehanort kneels to the ground while holding his Keyblade for support and breathes heavily and Terra walks up to the old master. Meanwhile Ven and Vanitas are still face-to-face, and Vanitas' mask is taken off revealing his face.

"Now that my body is about to perish, you and I will have to join together! The _X_-blade will be forged!" Vanitas said as he summons Flood Unversed which hold Ven down.

"The Unversed…come from YOU?" Ven asked.

"It happened when you and I were split into two. The negativity took shape as these monsters. They are what I feel. A horde of fledging emotions under my control." Vanitas said as more Unversed appear. "I've sent them to many worlds I could, hoping to lure you away from home and isolate you from your master. We needed to make you stronger and the Unversed were the perfect opponents. And better yet, no matter how many times you defeat them, their negativity flows right back into me. You never stood a chance against us, Ventus." Vanitas said as he walks to Ven and a flash of light occurs and Ven screams as he and Vanitas are being fused and a beam of light is created.

Just then the still unconscious Aqua gets sent away by the beam of light. Back with Xehanort.

"There, you see?" Xehanort asked pointing and Terra turns to see the two beams of light. "The X-Blade have been forged!" Xehanort said.

"Ven!" Terra cried.

"And now, Terra! It is time for our final union!" Xehanort said as he stands and points his Keyblade at his chest and stabs himself with his Keyblade.

"What?!" Terra asked turning to Xehanort said.

"At last, our moment is here. Out with the old and brittle vessel and in with a younger and stronger new one!" Xehanort said as his heart leaves his body. "I swore I would survive…and be there to see what awaited beyond the Keyblade War! And now, it is your darkness that shall be the ark that sustains me!" Xehanort said as he sends his heart at Terra.

Terra quickly activates his Keyblade Armor for protection, but dark aura surrounds him and struggles while Xehanort smirks evilly and vanishes into tiny particles that fly into the air.

Terra's armor falls to the ground broken and his Keyblade falls to the ground as well and Terra now has silver hair and yellow eyes revealing that Xehanort has Terra's body.

"This heart belongs again to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, it grows, consumes it. Such as its nature. In end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came." Terranort said.

By other part Mario arrived to Grodus who was waiting him. Peach was near of the tomb from the Shadow Queen.

"You're too late." Grodus said, as he pointed to the chest. "That there is where the demon lives."

"No if I have something to say!" Mario said pulling out his Keyblade.

"Now the time has come!" Sir Grodus said as he casts the chest. Darkness shot out from it as Mario looked in shock.

A hand came out of the chest and then another, as a demon came out of the chest. "Who awakens me?" She asked.

"Oh, great Shadow Queen, I have provided a vessel for you to possess." Sir Grodus said.

"Yes… A fine vessel… Now…" The Shadow Queen said as she comes to posses Peach until a Strike Raid hits the demon, that person was Botrick.

"Sorry for arrive late. Now grab the Princess." Botrick said.

"Ok." Mario nodded and grabbed the princess and takes her to a safe place.

"Stop! That vessel belongs to her majesty!" Grodus said and turned to face the Shadow Queen. "Hurry, your Majesty! You must take it!"

"You won't escape from me!" Shadow Queen said approaching to Peach, but a barrier surrounded the evil spirit. "What is this!?"

"Hurry Mario, this is your chance!" Botrick said struggling.

"What's happening, Mario?" Peach asked.

"I'm going to defeat the Shadow Queen, but first I must keep your safe." Mario said. He prepares the Launch Star and sent Peach back at her world. "Phew…"

"ARGH!" Botrick yelled in pain. Mario turned and watched an enraged Shadow Queen using a dark hand that which impaled him.

"You are an insolent fool! Now you will be punished with a slow and painful death!" Shadow Queen said in anger.

"It was… an honor to… meet you Mario… bye." Botrick said his lasts words and exploded. His Keyblade disappeared too.

"BOTRICK!" Mario screams his name.

"Yes, that happens when the fools oppose against to the Shadow Queen. Now kill that meddler plumber." Sir Grodus said.

"I won't take orders from you anymore!" Shadow Queen said as she fires a dark beam that which destroyed Grodus. "Now I need to find other vessel."

"Let me give you hand." A sinister voice said, he is equipped with a Keyblade, is like a sword with a long gold blade with two green other blades at both sides, two Keyblades appearing to be Kingdom Keys crossed together, and a chain with two tiny Kingdom Keys crossed together. The person was Ventus, and he fires a laser from the Keyblade, then the Unversed emblem appears in the Shadow Queen.

"That feels much better." Shadow Queen said.

"Ven!" Aqua called him.

"Wait! That's not Ven!" Mario exclaimed as Ventus changed an outfit from Vanitas.

"Correct! I am not Ventus! His heart has become a part of mine now!" Ven said with Vanitas' voice mixed shocking Mario and Aqua.

"What have you done to Ven?!" Aqua demanded.

"I told you, his heart is mine now. This X-blade will open the door that leads to all worlds! Then, Keyblade bearing warriors will flock here from each and every one of them, to battle for the light within Kingdom Hearts! And just like the legend says, the Keyblade War will begin!"Venitas said.

"Shut up! I'm sick of your nonsense! Give Ven his heart back!" Aqua yelled.

Meanwhile at the earth pillar Terranort summons Xehanort's Keyblade and starts moving but then a giant chained force field appears surrounding Terranort.

"What?!" Terranort asked looking around and then turns to see Terra's Keyblade Armor which is now restored kneeling while carrying Ends of the Earth appearing alive.

"Your body submits, your heart succumbs, so why does your mind resist?!" Terranort demanded and the Keyblade Armor known as Lingering Will stands up while holding Ends of the Earth and prepares to fight Terranort.

_***RAGE AWAKENED – THE ORIGIN***_

Terranort slides around the area and then starts firing shadow balls at Lingering Will who blocks the shadow balls and sends them back at Terranort who slides away and then delivers an Ars Solum slash but Lingering Will blocks the attack and then delivers a counter hammer strike sending Terranort back but he fires more shadow balls and then casts Earth and unleashes three rocks but Lingering Will slides out of the way and uses Quake Hammer causing a quake at Terranort who slides back and then delivers a triple slash with his Keyblade but Lingering Will counters and uses Aerial Slam sending Terranort into the air twice and then sends him back down to the ground but Terranort casts Magma and tries to burn at Lingering Will who dodges and triple slashes with Ends of the Earth but Terranort uses Ars Solum again but Lingering Will blocks and then counters and delivers a hammer quake sending Terranort back but Terranort slides all over and fires more shadow balls at Lingering Will who blocks the shadow balls and sends them right back but Terranort slides away and then casts Earth sending Lingering Will upward but it recovers and uses Meteor Crash and unleashes a barrage of meteors damaging Terranort.

Terranort casts Cure on himself and heals himself and then starts attacking at Lingering Will with Dark Impulse storm strikes followed by a dark hand strike but Lingering Will moves away but Terranort sinks into the ground and goes for Lingering Will who slides over the shadow before Terranort could deliver a rising strike with the giant shadow hand and Lingering Will locks on and uses Ultima Cannon and transforms Ends of the Earth into the giant cannon and fires a giant energy shot damaging Terranort who casts Cure on himself again and then casts Magma at Lingering Will trying to burn it but Lingering Will retaliates with Quake Hammer and causes another quake causing massive damage but Terranort slides all over and then fires more shadow balls and then unleashes another barrage of shadow balls but Lingering Will blocks every shadow balls and sends them back at Terranort who slides away and then uses Ars Solum to attack but Lingering Will uses Aerial Slam to send Terranort to the air twice and then slams him down but Terranort triple slashes with his Keyblade but Lingering Will blocks and then delivers a counter hammer strike but Lingering Will casts Cure on himself again and heals his damage and then uses Dark Impulse to deliver storming strikes followed by a shadow hand but Lingering Will moves away.

Terranort sinks into the ground to go for Lingering Will who slides over the shadow before Terranort could deliver an upper strike with the shadow hand and Lingering Will uses Ars Solum to strike at Terranort who blocks and uses his own counter hammer but Lingering Will recovers and diagonal slashes with Ends of the Earth and enters Critical Impact mode but Terranort casts Earth to send Terranort into the air but Lingering Will tries to recover but Terranort fires shadow balls at Lingering Will who dodges every shadow ball but Terranort uses Meteor Crash to send down a barrage of meteors but Lingering Will dodges the barrage of meteors and then uses Geo Impact followed by Brutal Blast but Terranort disappears and casts Cure on himself and then unleashes a meteor from the ground and then teleports all over while summoning more meteors around and then sends the meteors at Lingering Will who blocks them but Terranort transforms his Keyblade into his own cannon and fires his own energy shot at Lingering Will who moves before an explosion occurs but Terranort teleports to Lingering Will and uses Ars Solum but Lingering Will quickly blocks and uses his counter hammer to send Terranort back but teleports to Lingering Will again and then vertical slashes with his Keyblade but Lingering Will blocks again and then delivers another counter hammer.

Terranort unleashes a giant meteor which come crashing down at Lingering Will quickly locks on at Terranort and then uses Ultima Cannon and fires another energy shot but Terranort casts Cure to heal himself and teleports everywhere and delivers Ars Solum slashes but Lingering Will blocks and counter hammers but Terranort uses Quake Hammer to cause massive damage but Lingering Will uses Aerial Slam to send Terranort into the air twice and then slams him down but Terranort unleashes another meteor and teleports all over while summoning more meteors and then sends them at Lingering Will who blocks every meteor but Terranort uses his Keyblade to transform into his cannon and fires another energy shot but Lingering Will dodges and uses Geo Impact but Terranort fires more shadow balls and unleashes another barrage of shadow balls but Lingering Will blocks them and sends them back at Terranort who slides away and uses Meteor Crash unleashing barrages of meteors but Lingering Will uses Chaos Blade and strikes but Terranort disappears and unleashes another meteor but Lingering Will dodges and slashes with Ends of the Earth but Terranort disappears and uses Ars Solum but Lingering Will blocks and delivers another counter hammer sending Terranort back but Terranort casts Magma and then casts Earth but Lingering Will uses Quake Hammer causing a quake.

Terranort casts Cure and then unleashes another meteor and then teleports everywhere while summoning more meteors around and sends them at Lingering Will who blocks them and tries to find Terranort who appears behind and uses Ars Solum but Lingering Will quickly retaliates with Quake Hammer again causing massive damage followed by Geo Impact but Terranort slides away and unleashes another giant meteor but Lingering Will uses Meteor Crash and sends a barrage of meteors causing massive damage but Terranort uses his Keyblade to create a cannon and fires an energy shot but Lingering Will dodge and uses his Ultima Cannon and fires an energy shot at Terranort causing massive damage but Terranort fires multiple shadow balls and then unleashes a barrage of shadow balls but Lingering Will blocks the shadow balls and sends them back to damage Terranort who slides away and then triple slashes with his Keyblade and then diagonal slashes but Lingering Will blocks and uses the counter hammer but Terranort unleashes multiple meteors while teleporting and sends them at Lingering Will who blocks them and then uses Ultima Cannon and fires the energy shot at Terranort who uses Ars Solum to attack but Lingering Will counters and uses Quake Hammer to deliver a quake making Terranort stumble allowing Lingering Will to delivers five slashes with Ends of the Earth and then uses its own Ars Solum to deliver barrage of attacks and then uses Zantetsuken and finish off Terranort.

_***ENDS***_

* * *

_Ven's Heart_

Meanwhile, Ven was battling against Vanitas in a platform where both they're there.

* * *

_Fissure_

Back with Aqua and Mario.

"Aqua, let's team up!" Mario said.

"Right. Anything for Ven." Aqua said.

"You're gonna die here!"Venitas said.

"Prepare to meet your miserable destiny." Shadow Queen said.

"This goes for Botrick." Mario snarled with tears streaming.

_***THE KEY***_

Venitas double slashes with the X-blade followed by unleashing a dark blue slash streak but Aqua triple slashes with Stormfall followed by Water Edge but Venitas disappears and reappears above and delivers a slamming slash unleashing a giant blizzard spike but Mario slashes with his Keyblade followed by firing a star bit but Venitas dashes all over slashes with the X-blade but Aqua casts her barrier and uses Barrier Surge followed by Thunder Shot but Venitas jumps into the air and spreads out dark blue lightning but Aqua aerial slashes with Stormfall followed by Water Surge while Mario slashes with his Keyblade but Venitas horizontal slashes with the X-blade followed by a vertical slashes but Aqua diagonal slashes with Stormfall followed by casting Magic Hour while Mario fires two star bits but Venitas unleashes a giant fireball which splits into multiple giant fireballs and they home in at Aqua who casts Reflect and sends the fireballs right back and strikes at Venitas who disappears and reappears above and delivers a slamming slash but Aqua casts her barrier and delivers a counter blast but Venitas unleashes a cross energy streak but Mario slashes with his Keyblade while Aqua casts Triple Blizzard followed by casting Tsunami but Venitas sinks into the ground and delivers a rising slash and sinks again and delivers a rising slash while raining down fireballs but they dodge.

Then the Shadow Queen fires a dark wave, that hits both heroes. Mario casted the Heal Spell, then he casts the Fire Spell powered in its max level as Aqua casted the Ice Spell in the murderer spirit, Mario fires Star Bits to the Shadow Queen followed by several slashes from Aqua. The Shadow Queen enraged, she uses both hands to attack, but the Keyblade Wielders perform an Aerial Slam, the Shadow Queen summoned multiple dark hands from the ground, but Mario realizes Rising Sun on them followed by a Thunder Spell from Aqua. Mario and Aqua realizes Strike Raid that which damaged a lot the Shadow Queen as she took damage, Venitas changed her place.

And the evil doppelganger retaliates with a double slash with the X-blade followed by unleashing dark blue slash streaks but Mario slashes with his Keyblade while Aqua vertical slashes with Stormfall followed by a roundhouse slash but Venitas dash slashes with the X-blade but Aqua casts her barrier and uses Barrier Surge but Venitas charges his attack again but Aqua and Mario form together and spin while unleashing light orbs and then unleash a powerful light strike while Venitas dives to the ground and then casts an explosion while sending out four shock waves but Aqua diagonal slashes with Stormfall followed by casting Thunder but Venitas disappears and reappears and slams down while unleashing blizzard spikes but Mario casts three star bits but Venitas jumps into the air and spreads out dark blue lightning bolts but Aqua aerial slashes and then enters Spell Weaver mode and delivers surging slashes and then enters Ghost Drive mode but Venitas sinks into the ground and upper slashes and then sinks into the ground and upper slashes again while raining down fireballs but Aqua storm slashes and then teleports while leaving out blades all around and then creates an explosion to strike while Mario slashes with Star Seeker but Venitas unleashes a giant fireball which splits into multiple fireballs but they dodge and try to attack.

As Venitas took damage, the Shadow Queen gets in the battle again and she tries to hit the heroes firing dark orbs, but Mario and Aqua casted the Reflect Spell returning the attack, Mario realizes Sonic Blade followed by Ars Arcanum and Aqua realizes a Thunder Strike in the Shadow Queen. She summoned dark hands in the ground again, but Mario realizes the Star Spin and Aqua slashed those hands until destroy them. Mario focused his target in the Shadow Queen and fired a barrage of Star Bits, then he fires Star Bits with nonstop, Venitas tried to attack the plumber, but he was diagonal slashed by the Keyblade from Aqua but the dark clone charges his attack again but Aqua and Mario quickly spin and unleash light rays and then unleash a powerful light strike getting Venitas.

_***ENDS***_

Aqua and Mario charge at Venitas who delivers a sideswipe with the X-blade as the Shadow Queen sends a dark wave sending both Aqua and Mickey back and Aqua hits a rock.

"What's wrong? Giving up already?"Venitas taunted.

"You wretched fools, you two can never defeat us!" Shadow Queen said.

Aqua takes out her Wayfinder.

"Terra… Ven… Give me strength." Aqua said and the Wayfinder starts glowing and so does her Keyblade and she charges at Venitas.

"You killed Botrick, I won't let his death be in vain." Mario growls and his Keyblade glowed with a gold light.

"You're just wasting your energy!"Venitas said and they both lock their Keyblades.

"You will bow to me!" Shadow Queen said as she was slashed by the Keyblade from Mario and both attacks unleashed a powerful wave.

* * *

_Ven's Heart_

Meanwhile Ven and Vanitas are fighting in midair and are clashing together and Ven unleashes a charge full of light while Vanitas charges full of darkness and they clash between energies but Ven gains the upper hand and strikes at Vanitas who uses a shotlock of his own and unleashes a dark laser but Ven uses his shotlock from the X-blade and unleashes a light laser and they clash lasers and then Ven gains the upper hand and fires his laser striking at Vanitas leaving him vulnerable allowing Ven to dash all over Vanitas while unleashing light blades at Vanitas and then unleashes a powerful slash ending Vanitas.

"Why…?!" Vanitas asked.

Ven delivers the final strike with Wayward Wind at Vanitas separating him from the X-blade and Vanitas tries to grab it but to no avail.

* * *

_Fissure_

Back in the fissure.

"Still struggling like an insect? I'll fix that!"Venitas said.

Meanwhile Vanitas still tries to get the X-blade back but then it shatters, as Aqua and Venitas are still locking weapons the X-blade starts to break.

"What?!"Venitas asked and then Aqua sends him back while the now broken X-blade levitates starts to glow in light while unleashing light rays all over. Mario notices the legendary weapon unleashing light rays.

"Oh, no…! It's gone all haywire!" Mario said running for the weapon, but one shadow hand blocked his path.

"If I'm destroyed, I'll take you both with me!" Shadow Queen said.

"I don't think so!" Aqua said and grabbed the X-blade.

"What!?" Shadow Queen exclaimed.

"Catch!" Aqua said throwing the X-blade to the plumber, he grabbed the X-blade and stabbed the Shadow Queen in the forehead.

"This is your end, Shadow Queen!" Mario said.

* * *

_Ven's Heart_

Meanwhile Wayward Wind starts to disappear while Vanitas disappears and is now destroyed revealing a new stained glass floor revealing just Ven who lands on the stained glass floor and then his body starts to fade into light and becomes light particles revealing his heart and both the heart and light particles fly into the ethereal sky.

Then, Ven descends down from the ethereal air and goes into an abyss.

"This place… I've been here before… So warm… I remember now. This is your heart." Ven said and everything goes white.

* * *

_Fissure_

Back with Aqua, who covers herself from the light rays being sent by the _X_-blade and later Venitas is gone revealing only Ven lying on the ground.

"Ven!" Aqua said running for Ven.

"UGH! NO! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Shadow Queen say her last words as the X-blade shattered in pieces and exploded. The explosion is powerful.

The Ven's body is sent back by the force of the explosion and Aqua goes for Ven who is being sent to the sky, like Mario too, and Aqua manages to take Ven's hand and the explosion gets bigger.

Meanwhile at the earth pillar Lingering Will stands before the defeated Terranort and just then a cape appears behind Lingering Will who kneels to the ground while holding Ends of the Earth and then a giant light explosion occurs and it goes for the earth pillar getting Terranort and then it goes for Lingering Will who thinks about Ven and Aqua, and later a bright flash occurs.

After the light explosion ends everything is clear around the Keyblade Graveyard and only Lingering Will remains at the top of the earth pillar and just then the giant blue heart becomes covered by the dark sky and is now gone shutting the light under Lingering Will and everything goes black.

"Aqua, Ven… One day I will set this right." Terra said.

* * *

_Lanes Between_

Mario goes floating at the unconscious Aqua and Ven, then the plumber uses the Launch Star and they go the next world.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

_This is a commemorative chapter in honor of Satoru Iwata (1959-2015), the president of Nintendo, we'll never forget you, thanks by everything. RIP._


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

A Hope to the Future

_Star Haven: Millennium Star's Loft_

Aqua wakes up and notices that she is in the loft of the Millennium Star.

"Where am I?" Aqua asked herself and look around the place, then the MS comes to see her.

"Aqua, you lost consciousness." MS said as Aqua turns to him. "Fortunately, Mario found you and Ventus drifting in the Lanes Between and brought you back to me to receive proper care."

Aqua looks to Ventus who is near of Mario and Starlow too, then she asked by Terra.

"I'm sorry, but there was no sign of Terra." MS said.

"I see." Aqua said sadly, then she shakes Ven. "Ven! Ventus!"

"The boy's heart is sleeping." MS said.

"When he will awake?" Aqua asked.

"I could not say. It is almost as though his heart has left. Should it return, he may very well wake. Should it not, then he may sleep like this for all eternity." MS said in sorrow.

"No…" Aqua said.

"I'm sorry." Starlow said. Then the blue haired girl changes her attitude.

"I'll keep Ven safe until he wakes. Forever if I have to." Aqua said.

"I will tell you what your friend needs right now. It is not your protection. He needs you to believe. You see, Ventus' heart hangs in the balance. Ventus' heart sleeps in the place between light and darkness. From all I can perceive, that means he will be looking for a friend. Those, who believe in him, to show him the way home. Just as long as you love him… then Ventus will be able to find you when he wakes. He can follow that love back to where he belongs… the Realm of Light." MS said floating.

"Don't you worry, Aqua. I believe in Ven too." Mario said. "Gosh, he's been as good friend to me and Starlow as anybody. And if you and we believe in him with all our hearts… then he'll have two lights to follow, instead of one."

"Three lights." Aqua said.

"Huh!?" Starlow said.

"Terra." Aqua replied.

"But… Terra's gone. Maybe for good." Mario said depressed and mutters. "Like Botrick…"

"I think I know how to find him." Aqua said pulling out her Wayfinder.

* * *

_Shooting Star Mountain_

Aqua, who is down of the mountain, she was carrying Ven in her back.

"Ven needs a safe place." Aqua said and just then Ven hand's summons Wayward Wind and then unleashes a light beam creating a portal-blade.

"Alright…if that's where you wanna go." Aqua said and she go to the portal.

By other part Mario and Starlow, were watching how they leave this world.

"Mario, the Millennium Star needs talk with you." Luigi called.

"Let's go." Starlow said.

"Ok, Luigi." Mario said he sighs sadly.

* * *

_Land of Departure_

Aqua walks out of the portal and arrives at Land of Departure but is shocked to be its current state with black clouds around, the ground broken apart, and the castle nearly in ruins and later finds Eraqus' Keyblade Master's Defender on the ground and picks it up.

'Of course. I would never let that happen. I promise you; I will bring Terra back… Only this time, you'll see he has what it takes to be a Master. He's not as weak as you think.' Aqua remembers saying these words and later goes into ruined castle and goes through it and later goes for the throne room.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Aqua." Eraqus said.

"Yes?" Aqua said.

"Now that you are a Master, there is one secret in particular you must know. Should anything happen to me and find the legion of darkness at our doorstep… I ask that you take my Keyblade and use it to lock this land away." Eraqus said.

"What?" Aqua asked.

"Generations of Keyblade Masters have been charged with keeping this land safe. Light and darkness exist in balance here, and there are those would abuse such neutral ground. This is why our predecessors devised a certain…trick. Just use the key and this land will be transformed. From that day forward, all who visit this land will be lost to oblivion, none ever to solve the mystery. None, Aqua, except you." Eraqus said.

* * *

_Flashback End_

Aqua places Ven on the middle chair and then Aqua gets behind it and uses Master's Defender to reveal a small keyhole on the back of the chair and Aqua uses Master's Defender to unleash a light beam at the keyhole and later the enter room is now transformed into a white room with glowing chains known as Chamber of Waking.

"I know it's a lonely place, but you'll be safe. Terra and I will be back to wake you up before you know it." Aqua said patting Ven's head and then leaves the chamber and later leaves the newly formed castle.

"Aqua, put an end to me."Terra's voice said.

"Terra, tell me where to find you." Aqua said as she starts moving.

* * *

_Radiant Garden: Central Square_

The place has purple skies, Aqua arrives at the central square and she finds a figure standing in the center of the square and looking up at the purple sky and that figure is Terranort and Aqua runs to him but then she notices the silver hair.

"Terra?" Aqua asked and Terranort looks at her and reaches out his hand and grabs Aqua by her throat and starts choking her while holding her up.

"Who… am I?" Terranort asked as dark aura appears around him.

"Such a… terrible… darkness…! Fight it… Terra, please!" Aqua said.

"Terra, you say?" Terranort asked but then drops Aqua while feeling a pain in his head but then stops. "Terra's heart has been extinguished… smothered by the darkness within him!" Terranort said summoning his Keyblade and strikes at Aqua who backs off.

_***FINAL ANTASMA BATTLE / TERRA-XEHANORT MASH UP (DREAM TEAM & BIRTH BY SLEEP)***_

"My name… is Master Aqua!" Aqua said summoning Stormfall. "Now, return my friend's heart or pay the price!" Aqua said getting into her fighting stance.

Terranort sinks into the ground and then rises behind Aqua who jumps back and Terranort starts slashing with his Keyblade followed by Ars Solum but Aqua casts her barrier for protection and then delivers a counter blast strike sending Terranort back but Terranort slides around and then uses Shadow Volley and unleashes many shadow balls but Aqua casts Reflect to make the shadow balls go right back at Terranort who slides away again and then casts Earth at Aqua who dodges and triple slashes with Stormfall followed by Water Strike but Terranort blocks and delivers a counter hammer but Aqua casts Cure and then casts Triple Blizzard followed by Triple Fire but Terranort retaliates with casting Magma to try and burn at Aqua who dodges and vertical slashes with Stormfall followed by two diagonal slashes but Terranort strikes back with Ars Solum getting Aqua but after his barrage of attacks Aqua retaliates with Water Surge and then uses Fire Surge but Terranort slides around and then triple slashes with his Keyblade but Aqua teleports out of the way and reappears behind Terranort and then uses Ice Barrage followed by casting Deep Freeze but Terranort casts Earth and sends Aqua upward but Aqua recovers and then casts Magic Hour but Terranort retaliates with unleashing shadow balls to attack but Aqua casts Reflect to make the shadow balls go right back striking Terranort.

Terranort retaliates with using Dark Impulse and delivers storming attacks followed by a big dark hand attack and then sinks into the ground and tries to deliver a rising attack with the dark hand but Aqua casts Fire followed by casting Thunder Shot but Terranort slides around and horizontal slashes with his Keyblade followed by vertical slashes but Aqua uses Thunder Surge followed by Blizzard Edge but Terranort casts Magma and then unleashes shadow balls but Aqua cartwheels out of the way and then casts Reflect at the shadow balls sending them back at Terranort who slide dashes around and then uses Ars Solum to strike at Aqua who blocks with her barrier and then uses Barrier Surge but Terranort dashes off and then diagonal slashes with his Keyblade followed by using Dark Impulse to strike at Aqua who strikes back with Stormfall followed by casting Water and then enters Spellweaver mode and delivers surging slashes but Terranort delivers storming strikes followed by a dark hand strike and then sinks into the ground and delivers a rising dark hand strike but Aqua delivers surging slashes and then enters Ghost Drive mode and delivers storming slashes but Terranort uses Meteor Crash and unleashes a barrage of meteors but Aqua dodges and then teleports around while dropping off many blades around Terranort and then unleashes an explosion getting Terranort who casts Cure on himself to heal himself and then triple slashes with his Keyblade but Aqua blocks and then counter blasts.

Terranort unleashes many meteors while teleporting all over the area as more meteors are unleashes and then sends the meteors at Aqua who casts her barrier to block off the meteors but Terranort uses Ars Solum to attack but Aqua casts her barrier to block every attack and then uses Barrier Surge to counter against Terranort who teleports away and then reappears behind Aqua and diagonal slashes with his Keyblade but Aqua blocks with her barrier and then delivers a counter blast at Terranort who teleports again and then casts Earth to send Aqua upward but Aqua recovers and casts Thunder Shot followed by casting Triple Fire but Terranort slides around and then uses Shadow Volley and unleashes a barrage of shadow balls but Aqua casts Reflect to make the shadow balls strike back but Terranort uses Meteor Crash to unleash a barrage of meteors but Aqua teleports out of the way and then reappears behind Terranort and triple slashes with Stormfall followed by casting Magic Hour getting Terranort who retaliates with Dark Impulse and strikes at Aqua with his dark hand but Aqua counters and uses Thunder Raid followed by Water Edge but Terranort teleports and then locks on at Aqua and uses Ultima Cannon and fires a giant energy cannon but Aqua manages to dodge the explosion and then locks on and uses Prism Rain unleashing three sets of rainbow rays getting Terranort who teleports and reappears behind Aqua and vertical slashes with his Keyblade but Aqua counters with a magical blast.

Terranort casts Meteor and unleashes a giant meteor coming down at Aqua who manages to avoid it as it crashes to the ground and unleashes an explosion but Terranort uses Ars Solum but Aqua blocks every brutal strike and then casts a counter blast but Terranort disappears and reappears and unleashes more meteors while teleporting all over and then sends the meteors at Aqua who casts her barrier but Terranort unleashes Shadow Volley and fires many shadow balls but Aqua casts her barrier to send them back at Terranort who slides around and then uses Meteor Crash and unleashes a barrage of meteors but Aqua vertical slashes with Stormfall followed by Water Surge but Terranort casts Cure again and then uses Ultima Cannon and fires another energy shot causing an explosion but Aqua dodges and casts Triple Blizzard followed by casting Thunder Shot but Terranort triple slashes with his Keyblade and then uses Dark Impulse and delivers storming strikes followed by a dark hand attack but Aqua dodges and casts Triple Fire followed by casting Magic Hour but Terranort disappears and reappears behind Aqua and attacks with his Keyblade but Aqua blocks and delivers a counter blast but Terranort disappears again and then uses Ars Solum but Aqua casts her barrier again and then delivers another counter blast sending Terranort back but Terranort unleashes many shadow balls but Aqua casts Reflect to send the shadow balls right back at Terranort.

Terranort casts Earth to send Aqua upward and then casts Magma but Aqua recovers and then vertical slashes with Stormfall followed by Water Strike but Terranort uses Ars Solum but Aqua casts barrier and delivers a counter blast but Terranort teleports away and then casts Meteor and sends down a giant meteor but Aqua dodges the explosion of the crashing meteor and then uses Thunder Surge followed by Ice Barrage but Terranort uses Ultima Cannon and unleashes an energy shot and unleashes an explosion but Aqua manages to dodge and then uses Prism Rain and unleashes three sets of rainbow rays but Terranort unleashes Shadow Volley and sends out many shadow balls but Aqua uses Lightbloom and unleashes many light shots while delivering a spinning light strike and then unleashes more light shots but Terranort casts Cure and then unleashes many meteors while teleporting all over the area and then sends the meteors at Aqua who casts her barrier to block every raining meteor and then casts Triple Blizzard attacking Terranort who retaliates with Ars Solum but Aqua teleports out of the way and reappears behind Terranort and uses Water Edge followed by casting Deep Freeze but Terranort vertical slashes with his Keyblade followed by using Dark Impulse but Aqua counters and horizontal slashes with Stormfall followed by casting Tsunami but Terranort uses Ars Solum but Aqua casts her barrier and then casts Magic Hour and damages Terranort who stumbles back.

"Impressive, but I shall guide you into the depths of darkness!" Terranort said as he unleashes a purple barrier around them and then summons a giant shadow guardian while levitating in the air crossing his arms.

Terranort uses Ars Solum at Aqua who casts her barrier and delivers a counter blast and then triple slashes with Stormfall but the guardian delivers a lower swipe at Aqua who dodges and aerial slashes at Terranort with Stormfall followed by casting Thunder Shot but the guardian unleashes two dark waves at Aqua who cartwheels out of the way and then casts Fission Fire but Terranort slides away and then uses Ars Solum but Aqua teleports away and then reappears and casts Fire Burst and rains down fireballs but the guardian unleashes three sets of dark waves but Aqua dodges and uses Water Surge followed by Blizzard Edge the guardian sinks into the ground and then rises from the ground under Aqua who cartwheels out of the way but the guardian keeps rising and trying to grab Aqua who keeps cartwheeling away and slashes at Terranort with Stormfall but the guardian delivers a lower swipe attack at Aqua who casts her barrier and delivers a counter blast but the guardian unleashes dark waves but Aqua dodges and casts Triple Blizzard but Terranort slides away and slashes with his Keyblade while his guardian delivers a punch but Aqua vertical slashes with Stormfall followed by three diagonal slashes and then casts Thunder Shot but Terranort slides back and sends his guardian to sink into the ground to get Aqua who cartwheels away and then uses Barrier Surge at Terranort.

The guardian continues to rise from the ground under Aqua to try and grab her but she keeps dodging and triple slashes with Stormfall and then enters Spellweaver mode and then delivers surging slashes but the guardian delivers a punch and then Terranort uses Ars Solum but Aqua counter blasts and then enters Ghost Drive mode and delivers many storming strikes but the guardian unleashes dark waves to strike but Aqua dodges and then teleports around Terranort while unleashing many blades around and then unleashes a blade explosion damaging Terranort who retaliates with attacking with his Keyblade while his guardian delivers two lower swipes with dark energy but Aqua strikes back with three horizontal slashes with Stormfall followed by Water Strike and then casts Triple Fire but Terranort casts Cure on himself and then sends his guardian to grab Aqua holding her allowing Terranort to use Ars Solum at Aqua damaging her but Aqua manages to break free from the guardian's grip and then casts Cure and casts Tsunami causing water damage but Terranort sends his guardian into the ground and then rises under Aqua to try and grab her but Aqua cartwheels out of the way but the guardian keeps rising to attack but Aqua delivers four slashes with Stormfall followed by casting Thunder Shot and then casts Fission Fire but Terranort has his guardian unleash three sets of dark waves but Aqua uses Water Surge followed by Fire Raid.

Terranort delivers many slashes with his Keyblade and then sends his guardian at Aqua and just then a bright light occurs and Aqua is now what looks like a bright ethereal place and she finds Terra but the guardian unleashes many dark orbs at Aqua who dodges out of the way while trying to reach Terra and she manages to reach Terra and the two raise their Keyblades creating light damaging the guardian and Aqua is sent back to Radiant Garden and finds Terranort struggling allowing Aqua to triple slash with Stormfall followed by Thunder Edge but Terranort recovers and casts Cure and then has his guardian deliver a lower dark energy punch but Aqua vertical slashes with Stormfall followed by Water Spin and then casts Fire Burst but Terranort has his guardian sink into the ground and it tries to rise from under Aqua and tries to grab Aqua who cartwheels to dodge every rising the guardian does and then Aqua diagonal slashes with Stormfall followed by three vertical slashes and then casts Water but Terranort uses Ars Solum while his guardian delivers many punches but Aqua retaliates with Ice Barrage and then casts Magic Hour damaging Terranort who strikes back with triple slashes with his Keyblade and then has his guardian unleash many dark waves but Aqua dodges and delivers five slashes with Stormfall followed by Water Raid but Terranort sends his guardian to grab Aqua to hold her but she avoids the guardian and then casts Deep Freeze and then casts Triple Blizzard.

Terranort has his guardian unleash two dark orbs and throws them at Aqua who dodges them and then delivers four vertical slashes followed by three horizontal slashes with Stormfall and then casts Thunder Shot but Terranort uses Ars Solum but Aqua casts her barrier and delivers a counter blast but Terranort diagonal slashes with his Keyblade followed by sending his guardian under Aqua and tries to deliver a rising attack but Aqua cartwheels out of the way as the guardian keeps rising to attack and then Aqua casts Earth striking Terranort and then casts Thunder but Terranort retaliates with triple slashes with his Keyblade while having his guardian unleash two dark orbs throws them at Aqua who casts her barrier to block the orbs and then delivers four diagonal slashes with Stormfall followed by Water Edge but Terranort has his guardian unleash three sets of dark waves but Aqua dodges them and vertical slashes with Stormfall at Terranort followed by a spinning slash but Terranort has his guardian grab hold of Aqua and then Terranort uses Ars Solum to strike but Aqua manages to break free and then slashes with Stormfall followed by Magic Pulse but Terranort slides away and has his guardian unleash dark orbs and throws them at Aqua who dodges them and then diagonal slashes with Stormfall followed by Fission Fire.

Terranort slides all over the area and then uses Ars Solum at Aqua who dodges and casts Triple Fire followed by casting Tsunami but Terranort has his guardian deliver two punches of dark energy and then unleashes three sets of dark waves but Aqua dodges every attack and then casts Magic Hour but Terranort has his guardian sink into the ground and then rises under Aqua but Aqua cartwheels out of the way and then triple slashes with Stormfall followed by Fire Strike and then casts Fire Burst but Terranort triple slashes with his Keyblade and then has his guardian unleash three sets of dark waves but Aqua dodges and casts Triple Blizzard followed by casting Deep Freeze but Terranort slides all over and sends his guardian to try and grab hold of Aqua who evades from the guardian and casts Thunder Shot followed by casting Ice Barrage but Terranort has his guardian unleash two dark orbs and throws them at Aqua who casts her barrier to block the dark orbs and then uses Water Raid followed by Water Surge but Terranort has his guardian unleash three sets of dark waves then throws two dark orbs but Aqua dodges and slashes with Stormfall followed by a spinning slash but Terranort uses Ars Solum while his guardian delivers three dark energy punches but Aqua retaliates with many slashes with Stormfall but then the guardian grabs Aqua and a bright flash occurs and Aqua is in the same bright ethereal place and goes for Terra but the guardian unleashes many dark orbs at Aqua who dodges every attack and she reaches Terra and they raise their Keyblades and unleash a powerful light damaging the guardian and Terranort struggles while Aqua returns to Radiant Garden.

_***ENDS***_

Aqua and Terranort continue fighting but Aqua manages to damage Terranort and is sent back and just then a light aura appears around Terranort's body.

"Stop… fighting… back!" Terranort said.

"Terra! I know you're still in there!" Aqua said.

Just then Terranort starts pointing his Keyblade at his chest.

"This'll teach you! Get out of my heart!" Terranort said as he stabs himself with his Keyblade.

"Terra!" Aqua cried and the Keyblade falls and starts to disappear while the guardian starts to dissolve into a shadow hole and Terranort falls back into the shadow hole but Aqua runs after him and then jumps into the shadow hole and activates her Keyblade Armor and rides on her Keyblade Glider and chases after Terranort who is falling in the dark abyss. "The darkness can't have you!" Aqua said as she dashes after him and manages to catch him and they start flying for the light but it's far. "I have to do something or we'll both be lost." Aqua said and just then she removes herself from her Keyblade Armor which is holding Terranort and gives up her Keyblade. "I'm with you! Go!" Aqua said sending Terranort for the light. "Ven, I'm sorry… I might not make it back as soon as I thought. But I promise I'll be there, one day, to wake you up." Aqua said as she falls in the dark abyss and is now gone deeper into darkness.

* * *

_Destiny Islands_

Meanwhile in Destiny Island it's nighttime and Sora and Riku are sitting on the beach grounds looking up at the starry sky.

"Hey, I'm gonna head back." Riku said.

"Yeah, me too." Sora said and they get up and start moving but then Riku sees something on Sora.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Riku asked.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"You're…" Riku stops talking as a tear slides down from Sora's face.

"That's weird. It's like something's squeezing me inside." Sora said.

"Somebody up there must be sad." Riku said.

"Up where?" Sora asked.

"They say every world is connected by one great big sky. So, maybe there's somebody up there in all those worlds, who's really hurting and they're waiting for you to help them." Riku said.

"Well, gee, do you think there's something I can do?" Sora asked.

"Hmm, maybe, they just need you to open your heart and listen." Riku said.

"I dunno, Riku. You say some weird stuff sometimes, but I'll try it!" Sora said as he closes his eyes.

* * *

_Radiant Garden_

Back in that place at the town square Braig is leading Dilan and a middle-aged man with blond hair, mustache and beard, and wearing a white coat known as Ansem the Wise to the square.

"This way." Braig said and they find a figure lying on the ground and it's Terranort and Ansem the Wise kneels down to Terranort.

"Young man, what ails you?" Ansem the Wise asked and Terranort grunts while waking up. "Can you speak? Tell me your name." Ansem the Wise said.

"Xeha… nort…" Xehanort said weakly and Braig smirks secretly.

"Xehanort?" Ansem the Wise asked. "Quickly, get him to the castle!" Ansem the Wise ordered.

"You can count on me." Braig said picking up Xehanort. "Dilan, get those for me." Braig said pointing at Aqua's Keyblade Armor and Stormfall on the ground.

* * *

_Realm of Darkness_

Meanwhile Aqua is now trapped in the Realm of Darkness and walks through dark pathways.

"Seems like I've been traveling for ages. How long have I been down here?" Aqua asked.

Just then many giant shadows creates known as Darkside Heartless appear and Aqua summons Master's Defender getting ready to fight but as more Darksides keep appearing she hangs her head down while withdrawing the Keyblade.

"Maybe… I should just fade into darkness here." Aqua said and as one of the Darksides attack something strikes at it they are two lights revealing Earthshaker and Wayward Wind and they destroy the other Darksides much to Aqua's shock and the Keyblades disappear and Aqua smiles. "I guess it's been so long, I almost forgot how to smile." Aqua said looking at her Wayfinder and thinks about Terra, Ven, Eraqus, Mario, Starlow and also thinks about her other friends such as Zelda, Link, Ezlo, Samus, the Chozo tribe, Peach, the Star Spirits, Merlon, Professor E. Gadd, Daisy, Goombella, the trio Toad (red, blue and yellow), Toadsworth, Red, Pikachu, Zack, Pit, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Millennium Star, Luigi, Yoshi, Kairi, Riku and Sora and Aqua smiles again. "There is always a way." Aqua said.

* * *

_Star Haven: Millennium's Star Loft_

Back with Mario, who approaches to the Millennium Star while Starlow, Luigi, Peach and Yoshi have sad faces while MS looks at them.

"I'm sorry for running off like that, Master. I guess that I don't deserve to train under you anymore." Mario said placing his Keyblade and the Launch Star back on the desk.

"Stop." MS said making the plumber turns back and MS hands Mario's Keyblade. "Mario, you've shown me the Mark of Mastery and therefore, I am naming you Keyblade Master." MS said giving the Keyblade.

_***STAFF ROLL (SUPER MARIO GALAXY)***_

"Thank you, Master!" Mario cheered raising the Keyblade happily while Starlow, Luigi, Yoshi and Peach smile.

* * *

_Star Village_

Mario was preparing to travel to his next world as he was saying goodbye.

"Have a great adventure brother." Luigi said.

"Yoshi will miss Mario." Yoshi said.

"Don't get in serious troubles." Starlow said.

"Be careful in your journey, Mario." Peach said and kissed Mario.

"Alright! Let's a go!" Mario said and departs to the next world.

* * *

_Isle O'Hags_

The winter arrived in the Spiral Mountain, by luck Banjo, Kazooie and Tooty have enough supplies for survive.

* * *

_Kongo Jungle_

Now that Donkey Kong is free from the claws of King K. Rool, he is defending his home with Diddy and Dixie Kong.

* * *

_Hyrule (Minish Cap Era)_

The Kingdom of Hyrule is in peace now that the monsters extinguished completely. Zelda and Link were watching the how all is peaceful.

* * *

_Space_

Samus was traveling thought the space. After she ends her mission by the Galactic Federation, now she works as bounty hunter.

* * *

_Mushroom Kingdom: Dark Lands_

Bowser was in his throne, waiting to have a plan of kidnap the princess and if he cans, conquer all the worlds.

* * *

_Nightmare Enterprises_

Somehow the NME Salesman's managed to escape as Nightmare or NME was continuing his evil goals. By luck the Star Warriors appear to protect the galaxy.

* * *

_Radiant Garden_

In the gates of the castle, Dilan and Aeleus throw Lea and Isa out of the castle. Later Lea and Isa are at an ice-cream shop as the Professor E. Gadd offered two ice cream bars, then Lea and Isa took the ice creams and they start eating. Meanwhile in the outer gardens Kairi is picking flowers but then she looks up at the sky and her necklace starts glowing.

* * *

_Pokémon World_

Red was training with his Pokémon. Zack arrives at the coliseum and watches them but then he feels uneasy, then he disappears while a black feather is in his place.

* * *

_Skyworld_

Pit, now growth up. He is flying through the sky protecting his world.

* * *

_Mobius_

Knuckles was protecting the Master Emerald from Doctor Robotnik. Meanwhile, Amy was taking petals from a flower, waiting to see Sonic again.

* * *

_Japan: Odaiba_

By the Setagaya Ward, the young TK was playing with Tails, that time Tails was like a new brother to him. Until, one day Tails have to return with Sonic, the little kid was too sad, but he told him that soon he will back, when Tails departs, TK waves goodbye to him in tears.

After Kari recovered her health completely, she played with Sonic again, until he remembers his respective world, perhaps it was a sad goodbye, but Sonic told her that soon or early he will return and the blue hedgehog told him to Tai to take good care of her and Tai nods. The others five children were waiting to see the heroes that saved their lives from those Unversed.

Sonic and Tails reunited, and they used the power of the Chaos Emeralds for return to their world.

_***ENDS***_

That was the story about Mario becoming in a Keyblade Master.

_**THE END**_

"Thank you so much for read my story." Mario's voice said.

* * *

_**EPILOGUE**_

Meanwhile Terra and Xehanort are in Terra's body and are talking about who should have control over it.

"Darkness rules your heart. It gives me control. Muscle and sinew that once obeyed you now rebel against you. How can you remain here at all confounds you the?" Xehanort asked.

"It's still my heart. You think you can just come in and take over? I'm not gonna sit by and let that happen." Terra said.

"Hmph. Don't even entertain any notions of escaping me, boy. In the end, your heart will be engulfed by darkness forever." Xehanort said.

"Wrong. You're gonna get shown the door, old man." Terra said.

"As I recall, you couldn't even handle your own darkness. How, then, will you triumph over the darkness?" Xehanort asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Terra said.

"Oh? So, that's how it is, isn't it? Someone else has set foot into your heart. Eraqus, you sly fox…" Xehanort said.

"I'm not afraid of what the darkness holds now. Even if you do wrest control of my heart from me, even if you cast me into the deepest, darkest abyss, you'll never away me to keep on fighting. Whatever the cost, I'm ready to pay it." Terra said.

"Brave words, to be sure. But I'm a patient man. We can take as much time as I need to settle this little property dispute. However, know this, you are just one of many roads that I shall choose to take. Trust me, I have made certain of that." Xehanort said chuckling while smiling a sinister smile.

* * *

_Radiant Garden_

In the castle of Ansem the Wise, Xehanort who is now wearing a white lab coat is walking down the corridors and then Braig comes and places his arm around him.

"Hey, hey! Mister Master! Oh, c'mon, you don't even remember your own pal? Please tell me that amnesia was just a sick joke. Boy, this is some cliché." Braig said but Xehanort says nothing while removing Braig's hand. "Hey, you're not… Terra?" Braig asked but Xehanort stares at him blankly. "Nah, just gotta check. As if. Well, don't sweat it. I got your back." Braig said as they keep walking through the corridors.

Ansem the Wise and Ienzo are also walking through the corridors while eating sea-salt ice-cream and they walk pass Xehanort and Braig and Ienzo looks back at the two and Ansem the Wise does the same and has a concerned look.

* * *

_Destiny Islands_

Meanwhile Sora is in an ethereal place and is standing on a glass stained floor with many elements of Destiny Island and he sees a small orb of light which is Ven's heart.

"Hey, can you hear me?" Sora asked.

"I heard your voice. It cut through the darkness around me. All alone, I followed the sound, into a sea of light and found myself here, with you. You gave me something back when I needed it most; a second chance." Ven said.

"I did?" Sora asked.

"But…now, I have to go back to sleep again." Ven said.

"Are you sad?" Sora asked.

"Would you mind if I stayed here, with you?" Ven asked.

"Sure! If it'll make you feel better." Sora said.

"Thank you." Ven said as his heart goes into Sora's body and Sora glows with light.

Sora is back in Destiny Island and opens his eyes.

"Well?" Riku asked.

"You know, I think it worked." Sora said and the two boys smile and look up at the sky.

* * *

_Realm of Darkness_

In a dark beach a figure wearing a hooded black cloak is sitting on a rock looking at the black ocean and just then someone appears and it's Aqua.

"Who are you?" Aqua asked.

"Why, hello. It's not often I get visitors." The figure said.

"Please call me Aqua. Why are you sitting here all alone in the Realm of Darkness? How did you end up here?" Aqua asked.

"Well, I can tell you this is my second time on these shores. But, unfortunately, muck like the first, I do not remember who I am nor whence I came. Everything was washed away in whatever currents carried me here." The figure said.

"That's too bad." Aqua said sitting down on the shore. "I know I've been down here a long time… wandering through the endless hours… unable to escape…" Aqua said.

"You wish to return to your own world?" The figure asked.

"It's my friends. I promised I'd be there for them." Aqua said.

"Your friends… Somewhere in the scraps of memory I have left, you remind me of three certain children I once knew. They are very much like you, true to their friends, and kind. These children went on their own adventures through many worlds and they later met up with each other and fight to keep the light safe." The figure said.

"Keep the light safe? I've been away for too long. Did something happen out there? Are the worlds in danger?" Aqua asked.

"Sad to say, they nearly fell to darkness more than once, but at every turn, those children arrived with Keyblades in hand to save the day." The figure said.

"Huh? Wait a sec… Is Ventus or Terra?" Aqua asked.

"Neither of those, I'm afraid." The figure said and Aqua sighs sadly.

"Should have known." Aqua said.

"How long has it been since I last met them? At least a year now, perhaps more… Back then, my heart was clouded with vengeance. I did terrible things…both to them and their friends. I brought unhappiness to more lives than one. I felt something must be done. Was that why? A means of clearing my conscience? Or perhaps, out of sort of scholarly instinct? In fact, I would believe…maybe they can set things right. The children like them, who touches many hearts, they could open the right door, and save all those people, whose lives I manage to ruin. So many are still waiting for their new beginning, their birth by sleep. Even me… And even you." The figure said.

"What is his name?" Aqua asked.

"There are eight major traits. And the name of this boy is…" The figure stops talking.

* * *

_Twilight Town_

in the haunted mansion in the white room Naminé is sketching on her sketch pad and is drawing a figure of Sora.

"Sora." Naminé said.

At the clock tower in the train station Roxas, Axel, and Xion are eating ice-cream.

"Sora." Roxas, Axel, and Xion said.

* * *

_Hyrule (Ocarina of Time Age)_

Link and Zelda were watching the kingdom from the castle.

"Courage." Link said.

"Light." Zelda said.

* * *

_Mobius_

Sonic and Tails were watching the moon.

"Friendship." Sonic said.

"Hope." Tails said.

* * *

_Mushroom Kingdom_

Peach and Starlow were watching the town in a balcony.

"Love." Peach said.

"Knowledge." Starlow said.

* * *

_Pokémon World_

Ash and Brock were sat in a bench.

"Sincerity." Ash said.

"Reliability." Brock said.

A Pokémon called Marshadow appeared from afar.

"Rainbow Hero." Marshadow said.

* * *

_Spirit World_

Aria and Botrick were floating.

"Destiny, miracle and…" Aria was saying.

"Kindness." Botrick finished.

* * *

_Japan: Odaiba (1999)_

A time has passed, after Xemnas and Metallix with his Meta Demons were defeated. In Caleb's house, now the teenager wears blue jeans, blue sneakers, blue jacket and dark green shirt. He was writing in the laptop from his new house.

"Everything seems fine. Solid Snake is taking a rest after his last mission, the Net from Radiant Garden is fine too and the initiative Super Smash Brothers will need some time to take in consideration." Caleb said.

Then he watches his clock.

"Ok, it's the time for go to the bed. Tomorrow will be the last day of the summer vacations." Caleb said as he turns off the laptop.

Caleb goes to his bed, wearing blue pants and green shirt for sleep.

"Good night, Mew." Caleb said.

"Good night, Caleb." Mew said. Then they sleep together.

* * *

_Well, that was all. I hope that you enjoyed it._


End file.
